An Arrangement of Fate
by Krimzen
Summary: Prince Todoroki is of age and King Enji Todoroki has arranged his marriage to a princess of the Western Kingdom. The prince and princess have never met before, but is this sudden arrangement fate for the two young royals? Todomomo
1. 01 First Encounter

Alright, **so I've edited this one up quite a bit. I was given some good tips and advice for my writing and did my best to apply it. I'll be editing all the chapters before I do anything with chapter 7. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Why did you arrange this without talking to me first?!"

"Because Shouto, I am the King! What I say goes! It is law! This is what's best for the Kingdom!" the large red headed King Enji Todoroki shouted to his youngest, most rebellious son. "With Natsuo and Fuyumi gone to other Kingdoms, you are the next in line to rule here!"

Shouto grit his teeth and glared at his large, menacing father. His eyes burned with an intense rage that King Enji was too familiar with. Shouto clenched his fists tightly and his hands had begun to turn white from loss of circulation. "I won't do it!" he yelled back at his father.

"You will. It is a done deal Shouto," Enji growled deeply while he crosses his arms over his burly chest. "You will marry the girl. It'll bring our Kingdoms together as one."

The enormous throne room the two of them stood in was silent, the only sound heard was Shouto breathing heavily out of pure anger. His glare intensified as he attempted to stand his ground against the intimidating king before him. "You just want to expand your own territory! I should get a say in who I marry!" he shouted, his voice becoming hoarse from all the yelling.

"Enough Shouto!" Enji boomed in a rough voice as he threw his fists down to his sides. He had reached his limit with his this argument with his son. Enji's cerulean eyes appeared as if they would catch fire from the intense anger that swelled within them. "If it was up to you you'd never marry! You cannot be the King unless you take a Queen!"

"Then I don't want to be King!" Shouto shouted in return. He turned his back to his father and loudly stormed away from his presence. Shouto's entire being was filled with an anger he could not handle if he stayed a minute longer with his father. Shouto kicked the large door open and pushed his way through the broken doorway, leaving his father alone in the throne room.

Enji stroked his short, red beard as he glared at the door his son had broken and slammed on his exit. "Don't be foolish Shouto. You will marry her and I will expand my Kingdom. You'll eventually come around and become a powerful King just as I am," Enji grumbled as he sat down on his large golden and red throne.

Shouto stormed through the vast hallways, fuming at the news suddenly thrown on him. His eyes burned with a zealous hatred and his body felt as if it was on fire with all the stressful anger that was steadily building. His muscles felt tense, he seemed like he might explode and lash out at the first person to talk to him. Thankfully Shouto made his way toward a door that lead outside without engaging with anyone.

The sunlight hit his face as soon as he stepped outside, and the cool spring breeze was filled with the sweet scent of the cherry blossom trees that border the garden just within his sight. Instantly he could feel himself start to unwind and cool down as the familiar aroma surrounded and comforted him. However not all of his anger had left him. Shouto crossed his arms and stared across the courtyard he stood in. He looked past the small clocktower in the center of it, and focused on the soft pink trees in the distance.

His eyes were still filled with hatred as he watched the petals float away in the gentle breeze. "Marry someone.. Let alone someone I've never met... The nerve of him," Shouto scoffed, unable to push the thought out of his head.

"Cut your father some slack Shouto."

Shouto turned his head and saw his mother, Queen Rei Todoroki, walking toward him. The sunlight reflected off her white hair, it was almost too bright to look at, but, Shouto was always respectful to his mother and looked her head on as she approached him. Her kind gray eyes met his angry hetrochromatic ones. He suddenly felt his body relax further as soon as he made eye contact with her.

"Did you know about this mom?" he questioned her in a near brittle voice.

She sighed and nodded her head in response. "I did... I know you probably aren't ready to take a wife yet, you're still so young Shouto, but sixteen is of age. Your father has already arranged most of the details out along with the King of the Western Kingdom," she informed him.

Shouto felt his heart sink. He now knew there was no way out of this, this marriage that he never wanted. "How could you let him do this? Couldn't you have stopped him? Or at least let me choose someone myself?" he sadly questioned with the smallest amount of tears shimmering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I tried, but you know how your father can be..." Rei replied as she looked away from her son's sorrowful gaze.

Shouto's pupils narrowed and his saddened state left him as he angrily stared at his mother. He took a step forward which caused her to look up at him. He nearly towered over her with a familiar rage radiating from within himself. "Did he do something to you again!? Did dad hurt you!?" he growled while staring angrily into his mother's warm eyes.

"No. He hasn't done anything like that in years Shouto, you know this," she told him while shaking her head. "You don't always need to jump to that conclusion sweetheart."

Shouto averted his angry gaze to the white stone ground as his mother's kind and loving eyes watched him. "Just because he hasn't done anything recently doesn't mean it won't happen again," Shouto told her as he still evaded eye contact. "You and I both know Fuyumi and Natsu left this place because they found a way out and away from him."

Rei smiled kindly at her son. "Your sister was lucky enough to find a kind prince of an ally Kingdom and fell in love. And Natsu chose a bride across the seas and became quite a respected ruler from what I hear," she responded to him.

"Tch. Yeah? What about-"

"You know we don't talk about him Shouto," Rei suddenly interrupted him. "Your father banished him and has forbidden us to even speak his name."

Shouto turned his back to his mother. He once again had become filled with anger directed toward his father. He glared at the pink trees by the garden once more, their soft colors and soothing aroma usually helped calm him down. "Even if Natsu and Fuyumi are happily married and he's not in the picture," Shouto started to say while holding his head, "that leaves me here to act as his pawn. I don't want to marry anyone right now."

Rei walked to her son's side and gently set her hand on his back, rubbing it like she did when he was younger in an attempt to help him relax. "I know how you feel Shouto. When I first got engaged to Enji it was obvious to me that he chose me because it would ensure peace between our Kingdoms. Once we were married and he became King, he was a great and natural leader. But after a few years he became obsessed with having children so he could have multiple successors..."

Shouto turned his head towards his mother and saw the saddened expression on her face. "Why did you go along with what he wanted? Why not just leave?" he asked.

"There were times when I wanted to, but I was already pregnant with Fuyumi. Once we had her I knew couldn't ever leave..." Shouto looked away from her again, he didn't like seeing his mother like this. "Then a few years later we had your brothers, and then you... Enji wanted more, but the doctors all told us anymore might be fatal to me or the child..."

"Hmp... So you're saying he does have a heart then," Shouto scoffed.

"I'm saying he does care about his family, even if he doesn't show it all the time... I know things have been rough over the years, but your father believes that this marriage is best for the Kingdom. Ours and the West."

Shouto sighed as he shook her hand off his back. He took a few more steps away from his mother, and kept his back to her. "It's not what's best for me though mom. I don't need nor want a wife any time soon."

"Shouto if it was solely up to you you'd never take a bride," she replied with a slight hint of a smile.

"Is that so bad?" Shouto questioned, still keeping his back to her.

"Whether you like it or not we are royals and as royals there are certain expectations and requirements of us. One of them being marriage."

Shouto sighed again, this time much heavier and disrespectful. "I just don't-"

"We've arranged for her to come here so you can meet," Rei interrupted him, not wanting to listen to her child complain about the inevitable situation at hand.

Shouto finally turned and looked back at his mother, his eyes surprised and confused by the sudden news. "What!? Why?" When?" he asked all at once.

"She should be arriving within the hour," Rei replied as she looked to the small clock tower in the courtyard. "I knew you'd have a problem with this whole ordeal and I've convinced your father not to push this marriage until you two get to know each other. Your father isn't going to be giving up the throne anytime soon so you have time to get acquainted with the princess."

Shouto grumbled something inaudible under his breath as he crossed his arms. He knew that this was the last thing he wanted to do today and was now dreading what was to come. "At least tell me she won't be staying in my room..."

Rei grinned at his words. She knows that he has always hated to meet princesses and anything that his father wants of him, but when she asks something of him he usually cooperated better. "No. I've arranged for her to stay in the room across from yours though. I don't want you hiding or avoiding her while she's here Shouto."

Shouto lets out a heavy frustrated groan. "Fine... I'll meet her, but I'm not promising anything will come of it," he said with a slight grumble in his voice.

Rei smiled and turned to walk away, happy that her son was willing to go through with meeting his future bride. "I've never met her," Rei started to say as she turned back and looked at her son, "but I hear that the princess is quite beautiful and kind. Who knows... You may end up liking this one Shouto."

Shouto watched as his mother disappeared into the castle. He then turned and walked towards the garden, scowling at the cherry blossom trees. Shouto stopped and sat down on a small stone bench at the edge of the courtyard. He unbuttoned his blue vest and leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees and brought his hand up to the scar over his left eye. "No matter the rumors, all princesses are the same," he muttered as he ran his fingers over the dark burn.

Nearly forty minutes had passed as Shouto sat alone with his thoughts. His mind was racing, he was unable to think of anything except all of his previous encounters with princesses and imagining what that this one would be similar.

A knight wearing a full suit of cherry red armor approached him from the castle. "Your highness," the knight said, making her presence known to the prince, "the Queen is requesting you at the front of the castle. The princess has arrived. Her carriage is pulling through the gate now."

Shouto let out a long sigh as he got to his feet. He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his light tan pants as he turned to face the knight. "Thank you Sosaki," he said with a neutral expression.

She smirked at his use of her first name. "I've told you before to use my codename. It's Mandalay," she reminded him. "You'd better hurry up or else the Queen will be upset with you Prince Todoroki."

"I know. I know..." Shouto said as he shuffled past her, headed for the path that lead to the front of the castle. "And I've told you to just call me Shouto. Not Prince Todoroki," Shouto hollered back to her without turning around.

Mandalay grinned as she watched him leave. "I know. As head of your protection it's too informal for me. Pixie and Ragdoll will happily call you that if King Todoroki says it's okay!"

With his back still to her, Shouto waved her away, dismissing her. _Like he'd ever give permission to anything I want..._ Shouto thought as he let out another heavy sigh. He followed the dark stone path along the castle, taking his time as he made his way to the front entrance. He finally reached it as the princess's carriage came into sight.

Shouto spotted his mother standing at the front entrance to the castle, looking rather irritated at him for his tardiness. "You're late Shouto," Rei said to him as he stopped and stood beside her. "Where's Mandalay?"

"Sorry. Sosaki just informed me a minute ago. I came as fast as I could," he lied.

"Is she not joining us?"

"No. I dismissed her. She's probably with the others watching from within the castle somewhere," Shouto replied with an upset look about his face.

Rei focused her attention off of Shouto and looked to the carriage closing in on them. "Anyway, the princess is here now so best behavior Shouto. She is to be your wife. Wipe that look off your face and button your vest back up sweetheart."

"I know..." Shouto grumbled as he tried his best to not look upset. He buttoned his vest up except for the last button and watched as the carriage came closer.

The massive carriage neared; it was mainly black but was trimmed decoratively with silver and gold around the edges and along the wheels. It was being pulled by four pure black draft horses. Just behind the carriage there were two additional black mustangs being ridden by two large knights in shining white armor. The carriage and knights finally arrived at the the castle's entryway, stopping before the Queen and Prince. The taller of the two knights dismounted his horse. He walked to the side of the carriage that was facing the castle and opened the door.

 _This is it..._ Shouto thought as he stood straight with his hands behind his back. He knew he must act proper so he doesn't give a bad impression of his family, otherwise there would be hell to pay.

A scruffy looking man with long black hair who was dressed in black leather armor and a long white scarf wrapped around his neck stepped out. He turned and faced the inside of the carriage and held his hand out. "Right this way Princess," he said in a flat tone of voice.

Shouto watched as the princess took the man's hand and gracefully stepped out of the carriage. Her hair was long and black and gently blew in the warm breeze that had come through. She wore a simple royal blue and silver dress that draped down and almost touched the ground as she walked. Shouto observed her further as she walked alongside her guard. She walked with fineness, something that Shouto was used to seeing from princesses. His eyes met her onyx ones as she and her guard stopped in front on him and his mother.

The princess bowed her head in respect to the Queen. "Hello. I am Princess Yaoyorozu of the Western Kingdom. It is very nice to meet you Qeen Todoroki," she graciously stated before turning her attention to Shouto. She once again bowed her head. "Same to you Prince Todoroki. I am honored to have been chosen to be your wife.."

Rei smiled at the princess's kind first words and she bowed in return. "It is very nice to meet you as well Princess Yaoyorozu. Thank you for coming all this way to meet Shouto."

Rei straightened herself back up and awaited her son to make his introduction. Shouto finally bowed to the princess. "It's nice to meet you, Princess..." he simply said.

Yaoyorozu gave a small grin at Shouto's words before turning to the man beside her. "This is Shota Aizawa. He is the head of my protection," she introduced her guard. "My father insisted that he accompany me on my travels. I trust that you were informed and have prepared rooms for him and my knights?" she asked Rei.

"Yes. We have your rooms all ready."

"Excellent," Yaoyorozu happily replied with a soft clap of her hands. She turned to face Aizawa. "You and the knights may settle in. I'd like to stretch my legs for awhile."

Aizawa closed his eyes and slightly sighed before responding. "Princess, I am your head guardsman. It is my duty to stay by your side while away from the castle," he said as he opened his eyes to look at her.

Rei smiled and turned to her son. "Shouto, why don't you take Yaoyorozu to the garden? I'm sure the princess would like to see it." Rei then turned her attention to Aizawa before Shouto could respond. "If she's with her fiancé it should be fine, right?"

Aizawa focused his attention at Shouto and looked him over, then gave a simple nod. "Of course your majesty," he replied to the Queen. He took a step back and turned to face the white knights and the large coachman. "Alright men, let's get the horses hitched and unload the princess's luggage."

"I'll get someone to show you to the barn and the way to your and the Princess's rooms," Rei informed them kindly.

Shouto turned away from everyone and then gestured for Yaoyorozu to follow him. "Come on. The garden is this way, Princess..." he said as he started to walk off without her. Yaoyorozu quickly caught up with Shouto, for he was trudging along at a rather slow pace.

Shouto shoved his hands in his pockets as he tried his hardest not to think about him being married to this seemingly polite and proper princess. He sighed multiple times as several thoughts crossed his mind. Yaoyorozu made no comment on the matter, she only followed slightly behind him as he lead the way to the garden.

They walked the entire way in near silence until the garden was visible from the path. "So, the garden is just up ahead, past those cherry blossoms and the koi pond. The bridge over the pond is the entrance," he informed her.

Yaoyorozu lit up a little as the prince finally spoke. "I see. It's quite lovely out here Prince Todoroki," she said, trying to spark up a conversation with the quiet man. She had heard many rumors about the Prince, the main one's being that he has never wanted to marry and is always cold and uncaring to any princess that he meets. She herself tends not to judge someone before meeting them, but she was also nervous because so far he is more or less just as the rumors suggested.

"Yeah. It is..." Shouto replied along with a shrug of his shoulders. They neared the koi pond and stepped onto a small wooden bridge that crossed over top of it. They stopped and looked down at the water. "Here's the pond. I think we have like eight fish in it... Maybe..." Shouto told her as he rubbed the back of his head. He was making an attempt to be more talkative than he usually would be.

Yaoyorozu leaned on the railing and looked down into the water. She admired the enormous, colorful koi gracefully swimming in the crystal clear water. "They're so beautiful Prince Todoroki," she said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Shouto turned his face away from her and looked down at the koi. "Just Todoroki is fine. No need to be so formal Princess."

"Then the same goes for you," she replied as she focused on him. Shouto looked back to her, surprised by her response. "You may call me Yaoyorozu, or Momo if you'd like."

Shouto glanced away again, evading eye contact with his fiancé. "Ok, Yaoyorozu..." he muttered.

A look of delight crossed her face. She was happy he would be calling her by her name rather than Princess. She had always hated when people call her by her title. "So then Todoroki, is there anything special about your garden?" she curiously asked.

Shouto shrugged his shoulders and once again began to lead the way into the garden. "I guess... It's nearly two kilometers. There's a large hedge maze with a dragon fountain in the center, some more cherry blossoms that border the entire garden, a section of nothing but roses over there, and another small koi pond on the other end."

"That's incredible Todoroki!" Yaoyorozu beamed as they stepped into the garden.

Shouto could hear the joy in her voice as she responded, but he could not force himself match her happiness, not that he really wanted to in the first place. He was trying his absolute hardest to not think about the marriage to come. Instead he pushed the thoughts down and was focused on only showing yet another princess around the garden.

They stopped walking and Shouto gestured with his thumb to a colorful patch of flowers. "So you wanna go see the roses or something?" he asked, assuming she would be like all the others.

Yaoyorozu shook her head and looked to the massive hedge maze in front of them. "How hard is the maze?" she questioned.

"The maze?" Shouto repeated while he scratched the back of his head and looked to the entryway. "I dunno. I haven't gone in since they remodeled it a few years ago."

Yaoyorozu grinned and began to walk away from him, headed for the maze's opening. "Let's go in and see how long it takes us to get out then!" she called back as she entered alone.

 _What?_ Shouto was confused by the Princess's choice. Every time in the past he had shown a princess to the garden they never wanted to go near the maze. They would always want to go to the roses where the atmosphere was more romantic. They would try to seduce him there, if they weren't disturbed by his scar. _She's definitely different so far..._

Shouto followed after her. Once inside the maze he quickly realized he had completely lost her. "Hey Princ- Um.. Yaoyorozu! Wait for me!" he yelled as he was unable to catch up. "I don't know the way around in here! If we get separated I don't know how long it will take to get out!"

The enormous green maze was like a labyrinth of dead ends as Shouto ran while he tried to find Yaoyorozu. "Dammit! Where'd she go!?" he grumbled to himself. He finally was on the right path and made his way a little deeper in without hitting a dead end. "Yaoyorozu!" he called out. He waited a moment and didn't hear anything. "Yaoyo-"

"You'd better hurry up Todoroki! By the sound of your voice I'd say I'm a lot farther in than you are!" he finally heard her. However, from the sound of her voice it seemed like she was deep within the maze already.

"Yaoyorozu you're going to get lost!" Shouto yelled back.

" _You_ might! If you need any help just yell and I'll backtrack and rescue you!" she lightly jested.

"This girl..." Shouto muttered. He continued his way onward, however he had little luck in advancing quickly to the center. Shouto could feel the vein on his head begin to throb as he ran into the fifth dead end in a row. "Dammit... How the hell did she get so far in so quick!?"

Shouto stopped and leaned against the leafy wall and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up unintentionally. He sighed deeply as he looked up at the blue sky. "I thought we were supposed to be getting to know each other, but she went and ditched me..." he muttered, feeling a bit hurt. He touched his scar and closed his eyes.

Yaoyorozu briskly walked through the maze. Her hands were behind her back as she was holding her high heeled shoes. She had tied her hair up into a spiky ponytail and now was gazing up at the sky as she walked, admiring the orange hue mixing with the faded blue above.

 _It's starting to get late now. I haven't heard Todoroki call for any help and he hasn't caught up yet. I wonder if he left through the entrance... It wouldn't surprise me if he did..._ she thought as she rounded a corner.

Yaoyorozu suddenly heard Shouto talking to himself. She ducked back and hid behind the corner. _He's still here..._ she thought as she heard him get closer.

"Dammit Yaoyorozu," she heard him say. "I don't know my way around in here. At this rate I'll have to call Sosaki to come and get me..." he grumbled.

 _He sounds upset, maybe even hurt.. I didn't think I'd hurt his feelings. I was just nervous to meet him..._ she thought with a small groan.

Yaoyorozu took a deep breath and walked around the corner. "Todoroki! There you are!" she called out as she pretended that she didn't hear him.

Shouto's eyes widened at the sight of her. He looked her over, top to bottom and focused mainly on the bottom of her dress. The silver had become stained green from the grass along with her bare feet. "Princess your dress, and, your feet," Shouto finally said as he reached her.

Yaoyorozu looked down. "Oh," she said as she just noticed the stains, "this'll wash out. It's fine. Come on Todoroki. I think I know the way to the exit." She turned and began to walk back the way she had come from.

Shouto breathed a sigh of relief at her news. He quickly followed after her so he wouldn't get left behind. "I thought for sure that you had left me in here," he said to her once he made it to her side.

"I was thinking the same," she replied. "When the time went by and I didn't hear you and you didn't catch up, I thought you went back through the entrance and left," she admitted to him.

"To be honest it had crossed my mind, but something told me I had to push through and find you. I couldn't just leave you in here."

Yaoyorozu's cheeks dusted pink. "Is that so? Well I'm glad you didn't ditch me like the other princes would have..."

Her words caused Shouto to turn his head and look at her. "Other princes? What prince would ditch you?" he questioned.

Yaoyorozu looked down at the grass with sorrowful eyes as they slowed their walking pace. "My father has tried to marry me off about five times now, but all the princes didn't like me," she began to tell the prince beside her. "They were all looking for a princess who could just be their trophy wife... And, I just can't be like that. I don't want to sit around and be a figure head. Someone who has to sit and play the role of the loyal Queen to the King... Because of my beliefs and how I act my father didn't hesitate when King Todoroki requested that I marry you. With it set in stone and no way to back out my father was ecstatic that I'd finally get a husband."

Shouto was taken back by Yaoyorozu's confession. He hadn't expected that answer from her. "That's surprising to me..." Shouto said as he turned his attention away from her. "You're so beautiful and different than all the other princesses I've met... Those princes who turned you down must've been blind to not want someone like you," Shouto truthfully stated.

Yaoyorozu could feel her head heat up from Shouto's kind words. She hadn't anticipated he would willingly talk with her that much, let alone about that sort of subject.

"Here," Shouto said as he reached for the shoes in her hands,"let me carry those for you."

"Oh you don't have to-"

"If I am to be your husband then first I'd like to be your friend... I can tell already that I'd like you as a friend Yaoyorozu," he told her as he gently took the shoes from her hands.

Yaoyorozu looked over at her prince, scanning his face with her eyes and found no sign of him lying to her. "That sounds acceptable Todoroki," she replied with kind, warm smile.

Shouto unintentionally returned the smile. He doesn't do it often and he didn't realize he had just done it now. Yaoyorozu's face lit up at the gentle sight of her prince. She knew that no other princess had seen him like that. Not with a true smile like she had just witnessed.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought of the edit :) I always read and appreciate the reviews, and feel free to PM me if you'd like ^.^**


	2. 02 The Truth

**Edited chapter two. I think it turned out really well, but I can always improve. Enjoy.**

* * *

The sun had started to set behind a mountain range in the distance, and the temperature began to drop giving a slight chill in the air as Prince Todoroki and Princess Yaoyorozu finally exited the labyrinth. "That was a beautiful dragon fountain back in the center Todoroki," Yaoyorozu told him as he handed her shoes back.

Shouto nodded while he watched her put her shoes on. He noticed she was having trouble balancing herself and he reached out and held her shoulder. "Yeah. I've only seen it from the castle. Seeing it up close was definitely different," he stated without looking at her now.

Yaoyorozu's cheeks were a rosy pink as she slid her shoes back on. Once they were on Shouto let her go. She turned and faced him with a smile. "Shall we head to the castle now? It's late and I'm sure dinner is soon."

Shouto nodded once again, this time looking towards the castle. "Sure. Let's go before it gets too dark to see," he replied as he began to walk away.

Yaoyorozu and Shouto walked side by side as they exited the garden over the koi pond. Once they crossed it Shouto spotted Mandalay and Yaoyorozu's guard Aizawa waiting for them in the courtyard. Shouto slightly cocked his head to the side as he looked at his guard in red armor. "Why are you here Sosaki?" he asked Mandalay.

Mandalay grinned as she looked from Shouto to Yaoyorozu. "The King and Queen waited up for you two. They haven't started dinner yet," she informed them both.

 _That's a first. I thought they would've been done a long time ago,_ Shouto thought as he glanced over to Yaoyorozu beside him. He looked back at Mandalay with a small sigh. "Ok. Thanks. I guess we'll head to the dining hall then."

Aizawa took a step forward, which caused everyone to focus their eyes on him. "You go on ahead your highness. The Princess needs to clean herself up before dining with the King and Queen," he said as he observed Yaoyorozu's appearance.

Yaoyorozu glanced down at the bottom of her dress and her feet. "Oh yes of course," she replied with a slight chuckle. "I'll head to my room and get washed up right away."

"I can escort her from here," Aizawa said to Shouto as he lead the Princess away from his side.

Shouto shrugged his shoulders and followed them into the castle. He watched momentarily as the two of them walked down a different hallway, one that lead to the staircase, while he headed in the other direction toward the dining hall. Mandalay accompanied him as they walked across the dark stained wood hallway.

She glanced over at the prince who she was to protect with her life. She had been with him since he was a child and has come to know what he was feeling by his expressions, even the little amount of emotion he would show. "So how are things going with this princess your highness? You seem less cut off from her than all the previous ones," she said to him, watching his face for any sign of a reaction.

Shouto choked on his response momentarily as he thought of Yaoyorozu and their pleasant walk and conversation through the maze. He glanced over at Mandalay without moving his head. He could tell she was trying to read him. "It's not as bad as I thought," he finally replied. "This while marriage thing is still a pain, but at least Yaoyorozu seems interesting and different than all those other preppy, stuck up princesses..."

Aizawa lead Yaoyorozu up the stairs. They then walked down the hallway on the third floor, headed for her room. "So, how has this prince been treating you Princess?" he asked in his usual tone.

Yaoyorozu gave a shrug along with a small smile. "Fine I suppose. He seems pretty reserved which is what I was expecting, but, he is also very kind..." she answered while lightly blushing.

"I see. So he hasn't done anything to hurt you yet?"

Yaoyorozu shook her head. "No. He seems different than the other power hungry princes I've met."

"That's good," Aizawa replied as they finally reached the door to her room. "Although, I was hoping that someone with your beauty would be able to find a prince on her own. Are you fine with this one?"

Yaoyorozu's brows furrowed as she looked to her guardsman. "What is that supposed to mean Eraser?" she questioned while using his codename. She never called him by that unless she was really upset.

Aizawa gestured to his left eye as he spoke. "It's just that he has that large scar over his eye. Something like that just doesn't seem suitable for a princess like you," he told her.

Yaoyorozu opened the door to her room and glared back at her guardsman. "I don't want to hear another word about this Eraser. Do not judge Prince Todoroki by his appearance. He deserves better than that..." She entered her room and shut the door, cutting her conversation with Aizawa off.

She leaned against the door with a heavy sigh. She brought her hand up to her left eye and gloomily stared at the floor. _That scar... I wonder how he got it..._

Shouto and Mandalay entered the massive dining hall. The walls were a dark stained red wood that matched the floor. Shouto looked to the centerpiece of the room, which was an enormous oak dining table that took up the majority of the room. He noticed both of his parents sitting next to each other at the end of the table.

Mandalay parted from the prince's side and went to stand guard in the hallway. As he walked along the table, Shouto was all too aware of his father's eyes on him as he made his way to his seat beside his mother.

Enji shifted in his seat, focusing his full attention on his son as he sat down. "So then Shouto," he began to say, but Shouto kept his head down, "you spent quite a lot of time with the princess since her arrival. Is this pairing not as bad as you thought?" he questioned as he tried to pull a response from his son.

Shouto was hesitant at his father's behest of him. "She's fine..." Shouto simply replied without looking away from the tabletop.

Rei looked to her husband in an attempt to try and defuse the inevitable argument. "The Princess is very beautiful, kind and quite proper," she informed Enji. "Did you get the chance to meet her dear?"

Enji shook his head as he kept his sights on Shouto. "I have not. But, her father informed me about her. Supposedly she is a very proper and intelligent young woman. I'm hoping she will help straighten you out Shouto," he replied while glaring daggers at his son.

Shouto closed his eyes and crossed his arms while he leaned back in his chair. _Proper? She only seemed that way in front of the guards and royalty around us,_ he thought. He slumped further down in his chair.

Rei looked over at her son and noticed him halfway under the table. "Sit up sweetheart. You don't want to look bad in front of the princess when she arrives," she told him.

Shouto grumbled as he sat back upright. He kept his arms crossed as he stared at the wall in front of him. "When's dinner?" he asked as his stomach growled.

Enji crossed his arms and shut his eyes. "It'll be out shortly Shouto. Once the princess arrives anyway." He opened his eyes and looked at his son. "Where is she anyway? I thought she was with you."

"Her dress got dirty in the garden and she's changing," Shouto informed him while keeping their eye contact to an absolute zero.

Enji scoffed and averted his gaze away from his son. "Hmp. Next time pay better attention to the time Shouto. I don't like waiting for my dinner. I'm the King. Not some commoner."

"You didn't have to wait," Shouto disrespectfully replied to his father.

Enji kept his eyes focused on the tabletop as he responded. "Your mother insisted," he grumbled deeply.

"Enji please. You need to meet her," Rei responded kindly, despite her husband's attitude.

"I'll have plenty of time to speak with her. She'll be our daughter in law Rei," Enji scoffed while consciously turning away from his wife's kind gaze.

Shouto felt his chest tighten and his heart feel like it was slowing down at the words 'daughter in law'. He fully turned his attention away from both of his parents and looked to the doorway just as Yaoyorozu walked in. He relaxed once he laid eyes on her. He watched as she gracefully made her way to the seat across from is own.

Yaoyorozu straightened her clean white and red dress as she took her seat in front of her fiancé. She tucked her neatly brushed hair behind her ear and then proceeded to bow her head. "I apologize for being late. I didn't pay attention to myself enough while in the garden and my clothes got dirty," she informed the King and Queen.

Enji looked to Yaoyorozu with a somewhat neutral expression. "You're here now and that's what matters," he replied, still annoyed from waiting for his meal. He turned his attention toward the kitchen doors and snapped his fingers. A few seconds later the chefs and waiters all brought their dinner out.

They all set the food out in front of them on the table. The royals each gave their own appreciation towards the chefs and waiters as they walked back to the kitchen. "So then Yaoyorozu," Rei began to say, "how was your travel through our Kingdom?"

Yaoyorozu finished eating her mouthful of food before answering. "It was quite nice your majesty. Your Kingdom's landscape is so beautiful it made the journey very pleasant," Yaoyorozu kindly answered the Queen.

Rei grinned at the princess. "That's good to hear," she replied.

As Enji cut his steak he looked toward the princess. "So then Princess, are you and Shouto getting along? I had noticed the two of you spent the whole day together."

Shouto ate his food in silence, not wanting to butt into any conversation that involved his father. Yaoyorozu however gave the King a kind smile. "Yes. I believe so your majesty. Todoroki is a very kind and thoughtful man," she replied.

At her words, Enji raised his eyebrow and focused on Shouto, who was avoiding eye contact from everyone. "Really? So Shouto, you've actually accepted this then have you? I knew you would eventually give in but I never anticipated it would be this quick!"

Shouto glared at the remainder of his food as his father spoke to him. He scoffed and kept his focus away from everyone at the table. "I haven't accepted or given into anything..." Shouto glanced across the table and made eye contact with Yaoyorozu who instantly turned away from him.

"Shouto mind your manners," Rei sternly told him.

Enji finished his food first as he wanted to leave the tense situation that was beginning to unfold thanks to his son. "Whether you accept it or not Shouto, does not change the fact that you _will_ be married. She will be your bride and you will rule in my place once I step down. You'd best prepare for the inevitable," he growled while scowling at his son. When Shouto didn't look at him, Enji turned his attention toward Yaoyorozu. "I apologize for my son's rude behavior. Please do not hold it against him, princess," he told her without bowing.

Yaoyorozu was surprised by the King's apology, even if it was somewhat informal. "Oh.. I-it's okay your majesty. I kind of understand how he feels. I too was also thrown into this marriage," she replied and looked to Shouto. Shouto lifted his eyes from his near empty plate and met Yaoyorozu's.

Enji stood up from his seat, along with his wife. "Well, we're off to bed now," Rei said to the Prince and Princess as she looped her arm through Enji's. "Good night you two."

"Night mom," Shouto replied without looking toward his parents.

The King and Queen left the room, leaving the Prince and Princess alone together in the enormous, empty dining hall. A few long minutes of silence passed as Shouto and Yaoyorozu finished eating their food. Shouto nervously scratched at the back of his head as he eyed Yaoyorozu, but then quickly looked away when he realized he was staring.

Yaoyorozu finally broke the silence. "Todoroki," she said, getting his attention on her, "you don't want this marriage to happen at all do you?"

Shouto looked back at her, his eyes were filled with sorrow as he answered. "No... But that doesn't mean I don't like you Yaoyorozu," he told her, trying to not make the situation any more awkward than it was.

"That's not what it sounded like a moment ago..."

"Well, in the garden I told you I'd like to be friends... I like you Yaoyorozu, it's just that I had never intended to be married and it's something I don't want, even with you..."

Yaoyorozu's chest tightened at his words. She had finished eating and stood up, she was done with this conversation. "I see. Well, I'm taking my leave for the evening. Good night," she said. She walked away and out of the dining hall without another word or look towards Shouto.

Shouto watched her leave, confused by how upset she had looked. _What was with that tone? I thought she didn't want to be married either... Did I say something wrong?_ Shouto thought. He sighed and laid his head down on the table. "Great..."

Yaoyorozu entered her room and shut the door behind her then leaned against it. "He likes me as a friend but still disapproves of me for this marriage... You can be difficult to understand sometimes Todoroki..." she mumbled to herself. "Not like it's the first time a prince didn't want me though... But I'm stuck with this one..." she said with a heavy sigh.

After sitting alone with his thoughts for nearly an hour, Shouto finally got up and left the dining hall. He trudged through the halls as he slowly made his way to his room on the third floor. Once he reached his door he was hesitant to enter. He turned around and looked to Yaoyorozu's door. It was then that he noticed light peering from beneath it. Shouto followed his urge and walked over and knocked on her door.

A moment later the door creaked open. Yaoyorozu stood in the doorway; she had changed clothes. She was now wearing an oversized black linen short sleeved shirt that draped down and exposed her shoulder, and a pair of short red silk shorts. Yaoyorozu nervously tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked away from Shouto. "Did you need something Todoroki?" she asked.

Shouto felt a searing heat flush through his cheeks as he looked her appearance over. He had never seen a princess outside of her dress before, let alone with so much skin exposed. "Well, I um..." Shouto attempted to collect himself as he averted his eyes from Yaoyorozu. "I wanted to explain myself and apologize for earlier. May I come in?"

Yaoyorozu focused her eyes on Shouto and noticed that his face was red and that he was keeping his eyes off her. He looked nervous, more so than she did. She nodded and opened the door all the way. Shouto heard the door creak open and he walked in. He looked around her large room and saw that she had clothes and books scattered all over.

Yaoyorozu shut the door and turned to face Shouto. "I'm sorry about the mess," she said, breaking the silence.

Shouto shrugged and finally looked at her head on. "It's fine..." He rubbed the back of his head as he looked her over again. _Do all princesses wear stuff like this to bed?_ he thought as he felt heat shoot through his face again. Shouto cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes. "Well, about what I said at dinner... I didn't mean for it to sound like I didn't like _you_ at all. I've just never wanted to get married to anyone. And, I'm sorry for sounding so inconsiderate and rude about it."

Yaoyorozu crossed her arms and jutted her hip out as she kept eye contact with him. "No I got what you were saying. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Shouto rubbed his neck again and sat down on the edge of her bed and stared at the floor. "No..." He was having a hard time trying to figure out what to say.

Yaoyorozu was curious by his behavior. She approached him and sat down beside him. She straightened her shirt so it was sitting right and she glanced over at him without turning her head. "Whatever you want to say just say it. If you're worried about my feelings, nothing else you say will hurt them.."

Shouto sighed and turned to look at her. "You are a very beautiful, kind, caring, wonderful person Yaoyorozu. I can tell that even after just spending the day with you," he started to say. Yaoyorozu blushed lightly, her cheeks turned pink at his compliment and she faced him as he continued. "I'm also sorry that you're getting stuck with me. I know you probably don't want this marriage to happen since you said you got thrown into it as well..."

"I've never known how I felt about marriage," she began to say, "but when we were in the maze together I thought it probably wouldn't be so bad since it will be with you... You seemed to be caring and kind, nothing like what I was expecting... But then at dinner you made it clear to everyone how you really felt..."

"That's not how I really feel..." Yaoyorozu noticed his face turn a shade darker than what it was already. "I just didn't want to admit to my father that I liked you... I can't stand it when he's right about something..."

Yaoyorozu tilted her head, confused by where he was going with this. "What was he right about Todoroki?"

Shouto looked away from her again as he tried to hide his red face. "He told me that if was up to me I'd never choose a bride, which also means I'd never be King... But now, honestly, if I did get to choose I would definitely choose you Yaoyorozu," he said as he glanced over at her.

Yaoyorozu was stunned and flattered by his words. "You'd willingly choose me?"

Shouto nodded and focused his full attention on her. "My mother told me that this marriage doesn't have to happen until we get to know each other. I'd like to get to know you Yaoyorozu... I mean, if you'd like to get to know me," he kindly said while nervously looking her in the eyes.

Yaoyorozu's face went darker and she felt her heart speed up as she smiled. "I'd like that Todoroki," she replied while bringing her hand to her chest, trying to calm herself down.

Shouto returned the smile. He reached out and took her hand, holding it in his as he kept his gaze locked with hers. "I think this is the one thing my father has done that I'm not regretting," he admitted.

"That's good I suppose," Yaoyorozu replied. She glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's not too late. Would you like to start to get to know each other now?"

Shouto gave a soft grin as he released her hand. "Sure... I just don't know where to begin," he said while scratching his head.

The night passed them by as they stayed up talking for hours. The Prince and Princess sat on the bed, telling each other stories from their lives both happy and sad, they exchanged the most random and silly things, and even spoke about some of their fears. They left nothing out and wanted to have no secrets between each other.

Yaoyorozu glanced over to Shouto who was closely sitting beside her, both of them were leaning against the headboard of the bed. "Can I ask you something? It might be a little too personal so you don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

Shouto cocked his head as he looked to her. "What is it?"

"We've been talking for hours already, but you haven't told me how you got... Never mind. I don't want to pry... You ca-"

"My scar?" Shouto interrupted. Yaoyorozu nodded in response. Shouto touched it and averted his eyes from her. "It happened when I was five... My mother was going through a stressful time both emotionally and mentally... She had begun to loath and hate my father to the point where she couldn't control her actions. She poured boiling water on my face because my left side resembled him too much..."

Yaoyorozu cupped her hands over her mouth as she held back the tears that had started to quickly form in her eyes. "I- I'm sorry... If I knew it was something like that I wouldn't have asked..."

Shouto shook his head, but kept his eyes from looking at her. "No it's okay. It happened a long time ago and I've never blamed her for it... My father on the other hand, that's when I realized exactly the kind of man he was. I started to resent him for what he forced my mother to do. That was also when I decided not to marry. I didn't want to become someone like him and force my wife into that position as well..." Shouto explained as his voice began to quiver from the memories.

Yaoyorozu could tell that talking about it had caused him pain. She reached over and gently set her hand on top of his own. "You don't have to worry about becoming a man like your father Todoroki," she kindly told him.

"Why is that?" Shouto asked as he slightly turned his head to look at her.

"Because I will stay by your side and make sure you become the man, the King _you_ want to be," she warmly said.

Shouto's chest tightened at her words. _What is this feeling? Why does my face keep getting so hot?_ he thought as he turned away from her.

Yaoyorozu grinned as she noticed how flustered he had become. She looked past him and out the window. She saw the sky lighting up as the sun was rising. "It's morning. We haven't gotten any rest at all," she told him.

Shouto looked out the window and then turned his attention to Yaoyorozu beside him. "I'll go then. You should get some rest," he said, then climbed off her bed.

Yaoyorozu followed him as he made his way to the door. Shouto turned around and looked at her as he opened the door to leave. "So then Todoroki, I'll see you in a few hours," Yaoyorozu said while smiling at him.

Shouto nodded and one corner of his mouth quirked up. He reached out to her and took her hand then brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it. "Sweet dreams princess. Thank you for spending this time with me."

Yaoyorozu blushed as he released her hand. "Y-yes of course.. G-good night Todoroki," she stammered.

Shouto bowed slightly and left her room, quietly shutting the door. He turned and walked across to his own room and went inside, unaware that he was being watched by Aizawa from around the corner. _Spending the night in the princess's room talking all night? That's surprising.. At least they seem to be getting along,_ Aizawa thought as he began to walk away.

Shouto leaned against his door as he shut it. He reached up and touched his scar. "She's the first princess who wasn't disturbed by it or just pretended it wasn't there..."

* * *

 **I'll be working on chapter three soon. Look forward to it :)**


	3. 03 The White Rose

**Edited 03 :)**

* * *

Shouto sat alone, reading in the massive library within the castle. Earlier that morning when he had left Yaoyorozu's room he was unable to fall asleep. His mind was racing as he kept thinking about their long conversation that took place throughout the night. He turned the page of his book, not fully remembering what he had just read as Yaoyorozu was the main thing on his mind.

Yaoyorozu left her room. She was fully dressed in clean clothes, a simple long white skirt and a short sleeved navy blue top. Only a few hours had passed since Shouto had left her and she was unable to stay asleep any longer. She headed down the staircase and once she made it to the bottom she was met by Aizawa.

Aizawa gave her a simple nod as she reached him. "Good morning Princess. You slept in," he stated.

Yaoyorozu gave an apologetic half smile. "I know. Sorry. Todoroki and I were up late talking," she informed him as she walked past him.

"I'm aware," Aizawa replied as he followed just behind her.

Yaoyorozu smirked at her guard without turning to face him. "Of course you are. I expected nothing less." She slowed her pace slightly as she laced her fingers behind her back. "Is Todoroki awake yet?"

Aizawa nodded and let a small smirk escape his face. "Yes. His highness is in the library. He's been awake for hours, reading in there alone," he informed her.

 _Hours? Did he even sleep?_ Yaoyorozu thought as they passed the dining hall.

"Are you not wanting food?" Aizawa asked, seeing as she didn't slow down at all.

"Not yet," she replied as she shook her head. "Do you know the way to the library?"

"Yeah it's just up ahead and to the right," Aizawa told her.

Yaoyorozu smiled and stopped walking. She turned and faced Aizawa. "Thank you. I can find my way from here. You may go now," she happily said.

Aizawa nodded. "Of course." He departed from her side and headed toward the kitchen.

Yaoyorozu continued her way through the hall, following Aizawa's simple instructions. She located the library entrance and entered. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. There were hundreds of shelves that coated the walls, all filled to the brim with thousands of books. The ceiling was open and stretched up three full stories with two long balconies as well as a small elevator that lead to both.

"Wow..." Yaoyorozu breathed. "This is amazing. It's so much larger than the one in my castle..." She quickly snapped out of her daze. "I guess this will soon be my castle... My home..."

Yaoyorozu walked through the library, passing by the bookshelves on the ground floor in search of Shouto. She stepped into a small lounge-like area on the far side of the library where she spotted Shouto. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the front of a ruby red couch reading a book. She smiled as she approached him.

Shouto closed his book with a small sigh. He reached to the tray beside him and picked up is cup of tea. _Why can't I focus on anything right now? Is it lack of sleep?_ he thought as he drank his soothing tea. He set the cup down and leaned his head back on the couch.

He jumped suddenly at the sight of Yaoyorozu behind him. "Yaoyorozu!" he exclaimed, shocked to see her so suddenly. "When did you get here?" he asked as he turned so he could see her better.

"Just now," she chuckled at his reaction. "Did you get any sleep Todoroki?" she asked as she noticed the dark bags under his eyes.

He shook his head. "No. I wasn't able to fall asleep at all. I tried, but I just decided to change into some clean clothes and come here," he replied. "You look well rested though," he complimented her.

Yaoyorozu grinned and walked around the couch. She smoothed her skirt down and took a seat beside Shouto on the floor. Shouto watched her and glanced back at the couch behind them. "We can sit up on the couch if you'd prefer it Princess. Aren't you worried about your skirt?" he asked.

Yaoyorozu smiled at his thoughtfulness and shook her head. "The floor is perfectly fine. And I'm not worried about my skirt. Also, stop calling me Princess, Todoroki," she replied while smiling his way.

Shouto felt his face warm up as she looked at him like that. "Right. I know. Sorry Yaoyorozu.." he replied, turning his face away from hers.

Yaoyorozu noticed the book in his lap. "What were you reading?"

Shouto looked down at the thick leather book. He picked it up and handed it to her. "It's a collection of short adventure stories by several different authors. It's got all my favorites in there," he informed her with a half smile.

Yaoyorozu opened the book to the table of contents and read all the story titles. "These are all some of my favorites too," she stated with a grin. "You have good taste Todoroki."

His heart thumped loudly in his chest. "Thanks..." Shouto watched her as she happily flipped through the book and stopped on a specific page.

Yaoyorozu glanced over from the book as she felt eyes on her. She saw Shouto staring directly at her. "Is something wrong? Do I have something in my hair?" she asked as she started to fidget with her hair.

Shouto took her hand to stop her from messing with it. "No. There's nothing wrong with your hair," he said with a small smile. "I'm just happy you're here with me now. I was waiting for you," he told her while still holding her hand.

Yaoyorozu's entire face flushed with color and she felt as if she was on fire. "Oh... Was there something you wanted to do today?" she asked.

Shouto shook his head and released her hand. "No. I just like your company. It's nice to spend time with a friend rather than being here all alone..." he said as he glanced away.

"Alone? Do you not have friends outside the castle who can visit?"

Shouto shook his head and leaned against the couch. "I don't get the chance to leave the castle much. The only ones around my age who have ever come were potential brides," Shouto said with a deep sigh. "I do sneak out every now and then though. Sosaki and my other guards aren't aware, but if they are they've never told my father... I do have a few friends in the nearby town, but they aren't nobles and I wouldn't know how to convince my father to allow them to visit, let alone tell him how I know them," he admitted.

Yaoyorozu could see sorrow in his eyes as he spoke. "I see... It must be lonely around here..."

Shouto shut his eyes and sighed again. "Yes. It's been even lonelier without my brothers and sister."

Yaoyorozu reached over and set her hand on top of his and held it. Shouto opened his eyes and looked to her. "Well, I'm here for you now Todoroki. You don't have to be alone anymore," she kindly said.

Shouto held her hand in return and gave a half smile as he looked her in her beautiful onyx eyes. "I'm glad you came here to meet me," he said.

Yaoyorozu smiled even bigger at his words. Shouto turned his head away from her and yawned. Yaoyorozu chuckled slightly. "Why don't you close your eyes for awhile Todoroki."

He looked back at her with exhausted eyes. "Are you sure?" he tiredly asked.

She nodded and let go of his hand. "You need to get some rest."

Shouto knew she was right, he was completely worn out and already felt like he was on the verge of passing out. He got to his feet and laid down on the couch just behind Yaoyorozu. He rolled onto his side so he could look at her until he falls asleep. She was so close to him, only a few inches from his body. He reached his hand out and ran it over her silky hair.

Yaoyorozu jumped slightly at his sudden touch. "Todoroki?" she asked as she glanced back at him.

"Your hair is so beautiful Yaoyorozu," he said right before a yawn escaped.

"Is that so...?" Yaoyorozu said, her face going redder than the left side of Shouto's hair. She suddenly felt his hand go limp and fall to her shoulder. She turned her head and saw that he had fallen completely asleep already. She smiled and laughed slightly at his appearance. His arm was extended out and was resting on her shoulder, and he had a small trace of drool already dripping from the corner of his mouth.

She turned away, leaving his hand where it was on her shoulder and focused back on the book in her lap. _What a silly man,_ she thought while smiling. _I do think staying up all night talking really helped us. I feel like I already know him better than most people... He's also been smiling a lot more too._

Up above on the second floor balcony stood a red and a blue knight. "It looks like the prince is warming up to her doesn't it Mandalay?" the blue knight asked.

Mandalay grinned and nodded as she looked down at their sleeping prince. "Yes. I don't think a better princess could have been paired for him Pixie."

"King Todoroki wanted us to report back to him soon. Should we tell him about his highness sneaking off?"

Mandalay shook her head. "We'll leave that part out. His highness hasn't had any problems outside the castle yet and he always arrives back like clockwork. I've been aware about it for a few years and have been monitoring him... Let's go make our report now."

Aizawa entered the library. He was carrying a tray of breakfast food along with a small teapot and cup. He walked through the aisle in between the bookcases and spotted Yaoyorozu sitting on the floor by the couch. "Princess," he said to get her attention.

Yaoyorozu turned her head and saw Aizawa bring the tray around to her. "Oh. You brought me food?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. A princess shouldn't skip a meal," he told her as he set the tray beside her on the floor. "I see his highness has finally fallen asleep," he said as he looked to the sleeping prince behind her.

"Yes," Yaoyorozu chuckled. "He's only been out for about ten minutes though. I'd like him to rest as long as he can since he didn't sleep at all last night," she said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Aizawa observed the princess's face. He noticed her rosy cheeks and warm eyes as she spoke about the prince. "So then, have you fallen for his highness yet?" Aizawa blatantly asked.

Yaoyorozu nearly spat her tea out as he spoke. "I wouldn't say I've fallen for him. Right now we're friends getting to know each other," she informed him while she wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin.

"I see... At least this one is friendly to you," he stated as his gaze shifted back at Shouto. "I'll let you be for now. If you need anything I'll be close by so just call," he said, then turned and walked away.

Yaoyorozu sipped her tea again and opened Shouto's book back up. _I haven't fallen for him, have I?_ she questioned herself. She glanced back at Shouto, a light blush crossed her cheeks as she looked at his peaceful, sleeping face.

"Shouto and the princess are getting along? That's good to hear!" Enji happily replied to Mandalay and Pixie-Bob after hearing their report. Enji sat on his enormous throne and adjusted his golden crown atop his head as it had become crooked in his excitement. "How soon can we prepare their wedding?" he asked.

Rei was sitting on the throne beside Enji's. She looked to her husband and set her hand on his. "It's too soon for that Enji," she told him. "Shouto and Yaoyorozu still need time to get to know each other. We aren't going to push this wedding."

Enji pulled his hand away and kept his eyes off his wife. "They can get to know each other when they're married. What difference does it make?" he growled.

Rei sighed and shook her head. "Enji, you promised me you would let me handle this if I got Shouto to willingly meet and spend time with the princess," Rei reminded her husband.

He finally turned his attention to her. "Yes but-"

"No buts Enji," she sternly interrupted. "If you want this to work then _you_ need to stay out of it."

Enji grumbled something inaudible and glared to the knights in front of them. Mandalay and Pixie-Bob stiffened up at the King's annoyed glare. Enji slouched over and set his elbow on his armrest, he put his chin in the palm of his hand and stared at the wall. "Fine. As you wish my Queen... Just don't be too lenient with the boy. There is absolutely no way out of this. It will happen," he grumbled to Rei.

"I know. I know," she replied while smiling. _I am surprised that Princess Yaoyorozu has been able to get Shouto to be so open with her after only one day. Enji might not have intended this, but he managed to choose the perfect girl for our son,_ she thought.

Hours passed by and Yaoyorozu had stayed in the library by Shouto's side as he slept. She had finished reading the compilation of adventure stories and had gathered up several more books which she set up in a tall stack beside herself. She turned the page of the book she was currently reading called 'The History of Dragons'.

Shouto slowly opened his eyes, blinking them multiple times as the bright light had blurred his vision. He silently yawned as he sat up on his elbow and rubbed his eye. The first thing he saw and focused on was Yaoyorozu who was in the same spot as when he went to sleep. _She stayed? Has she been here the whole time?_ he thought. Shouto sat up all the way but Yaoyorozu was too focused on her book to notice.

Shouto smiled when he saw how immersed she was in her reading. "Hey," he said.

Yaoyorozu jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. She turned and looked at him, she saw that he was right beside her. "Oh. Todoroki. You're awake," she said as she bookmarked her page then set the book on top of the large pile. "Did you rest well?"

Shouto nodded with a slightly pained look in his face and rubbed his neck. "Yeah. But, this couch isn't super comfortable to sleep on though."

Yaoyorozu arched an eyebrow as she eyeballed him. "You could have gone to your room to rest," she informed him.

Shouto shrugged and slid onto the floor beside her. "Yeah, but I was told not to hide from you. Which means we should be together at all times," he replied without looking at her directly.

Yaoyorozu's cheeks went a light shade of pink. "Do you _want_ to be with me or are you just following instructions?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could manage.

Keeping his eyes off her, Shouto reached over and set his hand on hers. He then turned his head and fully took her hand in his. "I want to spend time with you Yaoyorozu," he said as he looked her in the eyes. "You are a very interesting and wonderful woman." He brought her hand up and kissed the back of it.

Yaoyorozu's entire face went a shade darker. "Th-thank you Todoroki," she said as he let her hand go.

Shouto wasn't as ignorant to woman as he once was, but he still has got a long way to go until he fully understood them. Over the past year of his father trying to pair him off with princesses he'd come to notice all the different types of faces they'd make when he spoke, granted most of the time they showed boredom or would become upset due to him ignoring them and showing no interest whatsoever in anything they had to say. However, none of the previous princesses ever made the face Yaoyorozu had just made, not even when he had attempted to be nice. It confused him.

Shouto's eyebrows slightly drew together and he tilted his head to the side. "Why's your face so red Yaoyorozu?" he questioned.

She could feel the heat searing through her entire face and knew it must've been extremely red which is why Shouto was asking. "Oh. It's nothing..." she replied while turning away from him in an attempt to hide it.

Shouto stared at her. He wondered if he had said the wrong thing since he's not used to engaging in conversations with princesses. He was usually on the receiving end and hardly paid attention to them.

Shouto let out a small sigh as he got to his feet. "Say, let's go take a walk through the garden," he said. Yaoyorozu turned and looked up at him, her face was now less flushed but her cheeks were still a light shade of pink. "It's nice out today and we've been inside too long," he said as he warmly looked down and offered his hand out to her. Yaoyorozu reached out and took it, he helped her to her feet and she dusted off her skirt.

Shouto let her hand go as they began to exit the library. They walked closely together through the hallways, neither of them speaking but were both comfortable in the silence. As they exited the castle Shouto's and Yaoyorozu's knights all watched them from a second story balcony.

The larger of the two white knights watched them as they began to talk in a friendly manner as they crossed the koi pond. "So with this working out smoothly will we be staying here?" he asked, turning to face Aizawa who was standing beside him.

"Not yet Tensei. This trip was just so they could meet," Aizawa reminded him as he watched the Prince and Princess. "Queen Todoroki and Queen Yaoyorozu both wanted them to meet before moving forward with the marriage. However once they are married, King Yaoyorozu is sending us here with the princess," Aizawa answered.

The other, younger white knight stepped up on the other side of Aizawa. "How long will we be staying for this trip then Eraser?" he questioned.

"A little less than a week. After that we will be waiting for the two Kingdoms to finalize and execute the wedding plans."

Mandalay silently observed the Prince and Princess closely as the visiting knights discussed their plans. She noticed how much Shouto was smiling while Yaoyorozu talked to him happily about something. "About a week huh?" she muttered to herself. "I wonder how long Prince Todoroki will be willing to wait for his princess to return once she's gone..."

Shouto lead Yaoyorozu toward the large rose section within the vast garden. They entered through an archway of vines and red and yellow roses, and stepped into a secluded greenhouse filled with hundreds of roses all in various colors.

Yaoyorozu lit up as she laid her eyes on a rainbow of colors that spread all throughout the greenhouse. "Wow! I've never seen all of these different types together before," Yaoyorozu said as she admired all that was around them.

Shouto was ignoring the garden, he'd seen it so many times before, instead he was watching Yaoyorozu and her reaction to it all. He let a small smile cross his face as he kept his eyes on her. _Normally I don't like coming to the rose garden with a princess, but there's just something about Yaoyorozu..._ he thought.

Shouto turned and located a patch of white thornless roses behind them. He knelt down and picked one. "Yaoyorozu," he said to get her attention. She turned around and faced him. Shouto stepped up to her. He lightly brushed her hair behind her ear and then set the rose on it. "There," he said with a smile as he admired it.

Yaoyorozu blushed. She reached up and touched the rose. "Thank you Todoroki. How does it look?" she timidly asked.

Shouto gazed at her, speechless. The warm sunlight reflected through the greenhouse which illuminated the roses around, making the colors pop even more. However Shouto's focus was solely on Yaoyorozu, he hadn't realized that he had been staring at her for so long without saying anything. Slowly he began to feel waves of heat pulsate throughout his face and body as he admired her beauty.

Yaoyorozu's eyes drifted to the ground and her smile faded as the time passed without Shouto saying anything. "Does it not look good?" She reached up to remove it. "Maybe I should take it out-"

Shouto snapped out of his daze and quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her from removing it. "No. You look beautiful with it Momo. Leave it in," he told her.

"Momo..?" she questioned. Her chest tightened and her heart began to beat rapidly as her cheeks went hot and pink.

Shouto lowered their hands, keeping his locked on hers. "Yes... Is... Is it okay if I call you that?" he nervously asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes. May I call you Shouto then?" she asked in return.

Shouto wasn't able to hold back or hide his grin at the sound of his name escaping from her lips. "Yes," he said with a nod.

Momo smiled, she had come to appreciate and love it whenever he would smile at her. She averted her eyes from his and spotted a single blue rose by their feet. She knlet down and picked the thornless rose. Once she had it in hand, she stepped closer to Shouto. He stood motionless as he watched her use a golden pin on his black vest to pin the blue rose in place on his chest.

Momo smiled at her handiwork. "There," she happily stated.

Shouto looked to her and noticed the little space between the two of them now. His chest constricted and his heart was pounding so loudly he thought for sure Momo would be able to hear it. He gazed and took in the beautiful sight just inches away from him.

Shouto lightly exhaled a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in as he worked up the nerve to speak. "Um... Momo?" he timidly asked.

Momo slightly cocked her head, still smiling as she kept her eyes locked on his hetrochromatic ones. "Yes Shouto?" she asked as she tucked her hair behind her other ear.

Shouto took a moment to collect himself. The pounding in his chest didn't subside at all, if anything it felt more intense. He decided to push past this new and strange feeling. "May... May I kiss you?" he asked.

Momo was taken by surprise. She hadn't expected the prince to be so comfortable with her so soon as to want to kiss her, let alone ask permission to kiss her. She felt her own heart begin to speed up and her whole face went pink as he spoke. She brought one of her hands up to her chest, grabbing her shirt in an attempt to calm the wave of nerves that had overtaken her. She nodded to Shouto.

Shouto had only read about romance in books and he had never seen his parents kiss before. He was unsure of how to handle it, but he decided to not think so hard at this moment in his life, he was just going to do it.

He lightly brought his hands to her face, gently cupping them around her warm, pink cheeks. He slowly leaned forward, turning his head ever so slightly to the side as they were centimeters apart. Their lips connected and they both shut their eyes, taking in the warm, tender kiss. Shouto removed his hands from Momo's face and wrapped them around her body to pull her closer to him. Instinctively, Momo cloaked her hands around his neck, lightly running them through his hair as she leaned her body against his own.

A moment passed them by, but for the two of them it seemed like hours. They parted but remained close while in each other's arms as they stared warmly into one other's eyes, seeing nothing but comfort. Shouto gave a timid smile as he kept solid eye contact. "H-how was that..?" he nervously asked.

Momo grinned and gently teased her fingers through his hair. "Was that your first kiss Shouto?" she asked as her smile turned into a smirk. Shouto's face went redder as he glanced away and nodded.

Momo pulled her hands around to his cheeks and gently turned his head so he was looking at her again. "It was good Shouto," she said with a warm, kind smile.

"A-are you sure?"

She nodded and closed the gap between them. She gently pressed her lips to his one more time. Shouto was taken by surprise and loosened his hold on her body. Momo parted from him and took a step back. "It was good for a first kiss anyway," she lightly teased as she slipped away.

Shouto stared at her and she continued onward through the rose garden. He brought his hand to his lips, almost unable to process what had just happened. Momo turned around as she adjusted the rose in her hair. She looked at him with a large smile and extended her hand out for him to join her.

 _It looks like this engagement isn't as bad as I thought it would be,_ Shouto thought as he headed for his princess.


	4. 04 Last Night

**Damn... I added like 2k words to this just from editing it up. I think it turned out much better ^.^ enjoy!**

* * *

Five days had passed and Shouto and Momo had spent every waking hour together, the two only separated from one another at night for bed. The Prince and Princess had come to know one another very well, more so than any other person. They had shared their secrets, their joys, their pains, nearly any and everything they could think of to share amongst themselves. They had quickly become the best of friends.

Shouto and Momo sat on the grass beneath the massive cherry blossom trees within the garden, it had become their usual spot when outside. Shouto let out a long sigh as he leaned back on his hands and closed his eyes. "I can't believe you're going already. These last few days have passed by too quickly," Shouto said as he leaned his head on Momo's shoulder.

"Yes. It has gone by rather quickly, but I must return to my own castle," she replied with a sorrowful expression.

Shouto lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her face. He could tell that she was sad to leave. "How long will you be gone?" he asked as he reached over and set his hand on hers.

Momo sighed. "I'm not sure. I'll find out when I get back home."

Shouto groaned as he laid back in the grass. He put his hands behind his head and shut his eyes. "Well, I'll write you everyday while you're gone."

Momo looked down at him and grinned. "Thank you Shouto. That makes me very happy," she replied.

Shouto cracked one eye open and focused up at her. "We still have the rest of today left and a little bit of tomorrow morning. Is there anything you'd like to do before you leave?" he asked curiously.

Momo brought her hand to her chin as she thought about it. After a brief moment she shook her head. "Not really. The point of me coming here was to get to know my fiancé, and, now that I know you I just want to spend time with you," she said as she smiled down at him.

Shouto's face flushed pink and he sat up. He crossed his legs and nervously scratched at his cheek as he glanced at Momo through his peripheral vision. "Say, um, Momo..." he anxiously started to say. "About the other day when we, uh, kissed..."

Momo tilted her head and her brows drew together with slight concern in her eyes. "Yeah? What about it?" she asked.

Shouto rubbed the back of his neck and he kept his head turned and his gaze away from her. "Well, we only did it that one time and I was wondering if maybe you'd be okay if we did it again..." Shouto nervously said to her.

Momo's cheeks lightly went pink and she let out a small chuckle as she looked at Shouto. "Shouto we're engaged to be married. And I think we've gotten to know each other pretty well now. You don't need to be so nervous about this. If you wanted to do it again why'd you wait until the day before I am to leave?" she questioned.

Shouto rubbed his arm as he stared at the pink petals on the ground. "Well I've just never been close to anyone before and you were my first kiss... I don't really know the protocol for this kind of thing. My parents aren't the best role models for romance and I've only ever read about this sort of thing in books..." he began to ramble while slowly turning to face her. "And I just don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do. This _is_ an arranged marriage and-"

Momo pressed her finger to his lips, shutting him up from his verbose. "Shouto," she chuckled, "I'm happy that you're going to be my husband. If you'd like to kiss me you don't need to ask permission. I think we're close enough now that it's not necessary."

Shouto gulped as Momo removed her finger from his lips. He could feel his face heat up and it flushed bright with color. "Well... Okay then..."

Shouto scooted closer to her and set his hand over the top of hers again. He felt as if his body was raising in temperature by the second, he could only assume his face was red, which it was. Momo sat waiting patiently for her prince to work up the courage to make his move. She couldn't help but smile at his nervousness and inexperience.

Shouto could feel his chest pounding. His heart was the only thing he could hear. Shouto shakily removed his hand from Momo's and held his face as he tried to calm down. "Are you okay Shouto?" Momo asked, concerned he might have a panic attack.

Shouto ran his hand over his face and then through his dual colored hair. "No I'm fine... I've just got a lot on my mind right now, and I'm really nervous..." he admitted.

Momo grinned. She leaned over to him and kissed him on his cheek. "What's on your mind my prince?" she warmly asked.

Shouto's heart pounded ferociously in his chest and up his throat. "Well, you said you were happy about marrying me right?" he asked while looking at her. Momo kept her smile and nodded. "And I'm happy that I get to marry you, so, yesterday I sent Sosaki to a jeweler in town to pick up this for me, or, for you."

Shouto reached into his trousers pocket and pulled out a small black box. He held it out to Momo, opened it, and revealed a golden ring with a shiny diamond and two sapphires on it. "Even though it was arranged and everything, I still felt the need to do this.." Shouto got off the ground and situated himself so he was on one knee in front of Momo. Surprisingly, now that he was in the moment he was calm. "Momo Yaoyorozu, will you be my wife?"

Momo's eyes began to water and she cupped her hands over her mouth to hide her utter surprise. She had never expected him or anyone to propose to her. She felt as if she was a bundle of nerves unable to settle down as she nodded her head. Momo did her best to calm herself before speaking. "Y-yes of course Shouto," she managed to say, barely loud enough for him to hear.

Shouto smiled as he slid the perfect ring onto her finger. Once he set it in place he leaned in close to her and connected their lips. Momo returned his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Shouto willingly followed her but lost his balance as he went. His full weight pushed her down in the grass onto her back as he fell over her. He managed to stop his fall before landing on her, but he was now hovering just centimeters over her body.

Momo still had her hands around his neck and held him in place, just in front of her face. Shouto blushed hard and Momo could feel the heat coming off his face. "I-I'm sorry. I... I lost my balance," Shouto apologized, unable to look away from her.

"It's okay Shouto," Momo giggled while running her fingers through his hair. "I pulled you down on purpose."

"What?" His face flushed with even more color. "W-why?" he asked.

Momo grinned and brought her hands around to his face. She rubbed her thumbs over his burning red cheeks. "Why? Because I thought it'd be funny to see you flustered like this," she lightly jested. "And I was right," she smirked.

Shouto stared at her, both embarrassed and happy by her intention. "Well... So what...?" he said, unable to think of a comeback.

Momo laughed, let go of his face and laid her arms in the grass. Shouto instantly felt her warmth leave him, he missed it immediately. He brought his face to hers, closing the little gap between them and pressed his lips into hers. Momo brought her hands back to his face which caused Shouto to shutter from her warm, tender touch. He pulled away, breaking their kiss and stared at her in the eyes. His body quivered as he felt both weak and strong at the same time while in her presence like this.

He lightly ran his thumb over her bottom lip and then across her cheek. "Momo..." he muttered, unable to look away from her. "I... I love you."

Momo felt a sudden wave of intense heat wash over her face and through her entire body. She had never heard those words from a prince directed at her before. She couldn't help but smile up at her prince's kind and loving gaze before her. She rubbed her thumbs gently over his cheeks, and slowly pulled him back into her.

"I love you too, Shouto Todoroki," she whispered, just before locking lips with him again, but this time in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Ahem..." Shouto and Momo broke their kiss as they heard a familiar voice. They turned and looked up to see Aizawa standing beside them. "Sorry to break you apart," he began to say while staring directly at Shouto, "but I need to discuss our travel plans for tomorrow with the princess."

Shouto broke eye contact with Aizawa and crawled off of Momo then got to his feet. He held his hand out to Momo and helped her up. "Yeah okay..." he said as he looked to Aizawa, however still not convinced it was the only reason he needed Momo at this very moment.

"Prince Todoroki!" Pixie-Bob suddenly called from across the courtyard. Everyone turned to face her. "The Queen is requesting you in the throne room!"

Shouto's brow arched as he looked at Pixie-Bob. _My mom?_ he thought, confused by what she would want.

Shouto turned to Momo and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll find you when I'm finished," he queitly said to her.

Momo grinned and nodded. "Sounds good," she replied. Shouto let go of her hand and walked to Pixie. Momo watched him leave, then turned her attention to Aizawa. "Shall we find Tensei and Tenya then?" she asked.

"They're awaiting in the dinning hall along with our coachman Vlad," Aizawa answered.

"Excellent. Shall we head over there then?"

Shouto opened the large door to the throne room and stepped inside. He looked around at the red tapestries hanging along the walls, his eyes then drifted to the two large empty golden thrones at the far end of the room. As he walked farther in he looked to his left towards an open balcony doorway and spotted his mother standing outside.

He walked outside to where she was at and stood beside her. "You wanted to see me?" he asked while looking to her.

"Yes," she said as she turned and faced her son. "The Princess is leaving tomorrow as I'm sure you're aware..."

A saddened look crossed Shouto's face. He nodded and averted his gaze from his mothers as he leaned against the stone balcony. "Yeah. She told me..."

Rei let out a small sigh with a kind smile directed at her son. "I never expected that you and her would get along so well after this first meeting... It'll be rough for awhile while she's away, I'm sure, but once we finalize the plans for the wedding-"

"How soon can it take place?" Shouto interrupted without turning to face her.

"The wedding? I'm not sure... There's still so much to do."

"I don't want her to leave. The sooner she can come back the better... Just make arrangements for it to take place as soon as possible..."

"Of course," Rei said while keeping her smile. She leaned beside her son on the balcony and looked down over the vast garden, she admired the massive green maze with the stone dragon fountain and then focused on the pink cherry blossoms that surrounded the entire area. "I saw you propose to her, even though you're already engaged," she told her son.

Shouto's face went pink. He snapped his attention to the garden below and suddenly realized that where he and Momo had been could be seen completely from the balcony. "You were watching us?" he asked as he turned his head away from her, embarrassed that she had witnessed what had taken place.

Rei chuckled, she knew he was embarrassed that she saw them together. "I just happened to come out for some air at the right time. It was very sweet of you Shouto. I'm sure the Princess will miss you while she is away."

Shouto sighed as he pushed himself off the balcony. "Yeah... I think so too..." he stated with the smallest trace of a smile.

The knights, coachman, and Princess all stood around the end of the long dining table, looking down at a large map with their route mapped out. "So that's the final travel arrangements. If everything goes according to plan we'll arrive back in our Kingdom by four tomorrow," Aizawa said to everyone after making the final mark on the map.

"Excellent. And we leave at ten tomorrow," Tensei reminded the princess as he turned to face her. "Try not to be late."

Momo sighed then gave a small smile. "I know... I'll be ready at the designated time. Don't worry Tensei."

A knock was heard at the door, the knights, coachman, and Princesses all turned to see the Prince leaning in the doorway looking at them all. Shouto had his arms crossed and was eyeing Momo. "Are you all finished in here Momo?" he asked.

A wide smile over took her face as she laid her eyes on him. "Yes. We just wrapped up." She turned and looked to Aizawa, who was focused on Shouto. "Aizawa, can I leave the rest of the preparations to you?" she asked.

He took his eyes off Shouto and respectfully looked her in the eyes. "Yes. Of course Princess. I'll make sure everything is perfect." He then turned and looked Shouto over one more time. "Stay safe with your Prince, Princess," he told her before turning his back to Shouto.

Shouto fought through the urge he had to roll his eyes as he offered his hand out to Momo. "Come on Momo. Let's spend our last day together out at the garden," he said.

Momo left her knight's sides and reached for Shouto's hand. They intertwined their fingers together as Shouto gently lead Momo away and down the hall. "Aizawa doesn't like me much does he?" Shouto asked as they walked.

Momo sighed and shook her head before she leaned it against his shoulder. "He's just very protective of me. He has trust issues with any prince who starts to get kind of close to me..."

Shouto glanced down at her, then focused back on where they were headed. "I see... Well, he doesn't have to worry about me. I'll never do anything to hurt you."

Momo tightened her grip on his hand and hugged his arm with her free one. "I know. Aizawa will come around with time once he gets to know you more."

Shouto chuckled slightly. "He almost sounds like a dad rather than a guard."

"He's basically my dad while I'm away from home, except I can order him around and tell him what to do," Momo laughed.

Shouto chuckled more at her wording. "Let's just forget about our guards for now though. Today is our last day together for awhile and I want to spend it with just you," he said as they exited the castle.

"So," Momo began to say as they headed through the courtyard, "what do you have planned for us Shouto?"

They walked across the bridge over the koi pond and Shouto looked to the maze. "Well, when we first met we went through the maze together, or rather you ditched me and almost made me call Sosaki for help..." he said as he let go of her hand. "But, I was thinking we could give it a go again. Maybe this time make it a little more interesting," he said with a small smirk.

Momo tilted her head as she eyed him. "Interesting how?" she questioned.

"First one out gets a wish from the other. Nothing too bad or too overboard though," he assured her. "Sound like a deal?" he asked as he lead her to the maze.

"One wish from you? Anything I want?" she asked, making sure she fully understood.

Shouto nodded with a smile. "To an extent of course."

"Sure. Just remember how poorly you did the first time. Prepare yourself for the inevitable loss Shouto," Momo teased as they stepped into the maze's entrance.

Shouto smirked and focused on the two different ways they could start. "I remember where I went wrong. It's your turn to call for help."

The young couple exchanged looks and then each rushed in, taking two different paths. Shouto ran through with ease, making turn after turn without hitting a wall. _I know the way to the fountain in the center. As long as I make it there quickly I wont have to worry about Momo getting out first,_ he thought as he rounded another corner.

Momo had a determined smirk across her face as she ran. _Shouto thinks he can win? Maybe he forgot about my near photographic memory. I'll be out of here in no time!_ she thought as she neared the fountain.

Nearly ten minutes of constant running had passed before Shouto exited the maze. Sweat dripped from his face as he panted heavily. He hunched over and rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "Did... I.. Win..?" he questioned himself in between breaths as he looked around for Momo.

"Don't be too sure."

Shouto turned and saw Momo sitting in the grass right beside the maze's exit. Shouto let out a long, tired sigh and then wiped the sweat from his face. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"About two minutes. You got out a lot faster than I thought you would," she said while standing up. She walked over to him with a grin. "So, you lost. Just like I knew you would," she laughed.

Shouto rolled his eyes at her teasing. "Yeah, well... Your memory thing is definitely an advantage.." he said while rubbing the nape of his neck.

Momo stepped up right in front of him which caused him to focus his full attention on her. She smiled and draped her hands around his neck. "So then Shouto, I get my one wish from you now right?"

Shouto suddenly felt a little uneasy, he wasn't sure what she might ask of him. "I guess. We did both agree to it. What do you want?" he asked as he glanced away.

"Hmm... I wish for us to spend our last night together."

Shouto snapped his attention back to her. "What? Wait, what do you mean?" Shouto asked, confused by her request.

Momo stepped just a little closer to Shouto, the front of their bodies now lressed together. "I want you to stay in my chambers tonight with me. I want to sleep next to my future husband at least once before I go," she quietly told him.

Shouto felt his face heat up and Momo watched him turn bright red. "J-just sleep right? I mean I just had my first kiss like four days ago and-"

Momo pressed her finger to his lips to stop him before he went off. "Yes Shouto. Just sleep. You made it very clear to have nothing overboard, and it's not appropriate for the Prince and Princess to sleep together _like that_ before the wedding. I think this is reasonable, don't you?" she asked.

Shouto nodded, keeping his eyes on hers as she removed her finger. "Sleep together... In the same bed..." he muttered, still trying to process it.

Momo chuckled at the purity of his innocence. She brought her hands to his cheeks and rubbed them with her thumbs. "You really are such a sweet prince Shouto." She pulled his face to hers and kissed him on the lips.

Shouto set his hands around her back and savored their kiss just before pulling away. "You know, I never did get around to asking you before, but have you kissed anyone else?" he asked.

Momo's eyes drifted to the ground. "Yes. Unfortunately..." she replied while stepping out of his grasp.

"Unfortunately? What's that supposed to mean?" Shouto curiously asked with concern in his voice.

Momo sighed but kept her attention off him. "Many of the other princes had kissed me without warning or forced one upon me..." she told him as she held back small amounts of tears that had begun to form in her eyes. "Some tried to even go farther but they were stopped immediately by Aizawa. That's one of the reasons why he is so protective of me now..." Momo answered, still not looking at him.

Shouto stepped closer to her. Momo felt his presence just behind her and she turned to face him. Shouto set his finger under her chin and gently raised her head until she was looking at him in the eyes. For a brief moment he stared into her eyes with a firey intensity, but it subsided when he saw the tears in hers. "Momo I promise you nothing bad will ever happen to you as long as you're with me. I will never force myself on you, I will never hit you, and I will never do anything to hurt you. I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy for the rest of your life," he told her as he removed his hand from beneath her face.

Joy shot throughout her bod. She wrapped her arms tightly around Shouto's body and buried her face into his shoulder as she gave him the biggest hug he'd ever received. "I know Shouto..." she quietly said. "I trust you... More than anyone I have before..."

Shouto was stunned by her words, but he returned her hug and held her firmly in his arms. "I won't ever betray your trust Momo.. I love you more than anything."

Night fell and dinner passed. Momo and Shouto held hands and headed upstairs towards their rooms and were closely being followed by Aizawa. Once they reached their destination, Momo walked over and opened her door. She began to lightly pull Shouto by his hand into her room

Aizawa saw Shouto begin to enter her chambers and quickly intercepted by grabbing him on the shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded of Shouto.

Momo stepped past Shouto, knowing Aizawa wouldn't listen to whatever he had to say. "Shouto is staying with me tonight Eraser. You don't have to worry about anything," she informed him.

Aizawa kept his eyes locked on Shouto, glaring daggers at him and not backing down. He also kept his hand gripped on the Prince's shoulder. "It's my job to worry Princess. I can't allow this."

"He spent the night in my room before. Why did you allow that?"

Aizawa finally focused his attention on Momo, looking her directly in the eyes as he sternly spoke. "One, I wasn't aware until he was already in there and two I realized you were just talking which is why I allowed it."

Momo gripped Shouto's hand tighter, assuring him and herself she could do this. Shouto glanced her way and saw how determined she was, so, he stepped forward in front of Momo and stood right before Aizawa.

"I respect that you are so protective of Momo and I appreciate all that you've done for her, but it's Momo's one request to spend the night together before she is to leave for who knows how long," Shouto told Aizawa, not wavering his gaze or backing down. Aizawa finally released his hold on his shoulder. "I give you my word that I will not touch her if she doesn't give me permission," he said as he bowed to the guard.

Aizawa raised his eyebrows, surprised by the Prince's action. "Your highness, it's not your place to bow to someone like me," Aizawa said, setting his hand gently Shouto's shoulder to straighten him back upright.

Aizawa sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he thought over their request. He stared Shouto in the eyes. "I suppose I can take your word. You've been nothing but kind and respectful of the princess this entire time..." Aizawa leaned closer to Shouto until their faces were inches apart, both of them able to feel the other one's breath against their skin. "However, if you break your word you will regret it. I've broken my fair share of bones in a prince's hand. Do not test me."

Shouto could see the intensity burning within his eyes, he knew that Aizawa was serious and wouldn't hesitate to do anything needed to protect Momo. "I promise you, I will not harm her. Not now. Not ever."

Aizawa stepped back away from Shouto and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Very well. I will be in my room after doing my rounds. I'll be keeping an ear out for anything coming from this room," he said, looking from Shouto to Momo. He then walked down the hall and disappeared from their sight.

Momo loosened her grip on Shouto's hand. He flexed it and shook the pain away from it, she had been gripping it tightly ever since he had stepped up to Aizawa. "Ow. You really had a hold on that," he said to her.

"Sorry," she apologized, lightly taking it in her hands again. "It's just been awhile since I've seen him like that. I thought he might drag you out and toss you in your own room."

"I thought he might break my collar bone..." Shouto replied as he rubbed where Aizawa had a hold of him for nearly the entire conversation. "Has he really broken other prince's hands?"

Momo nodded. "They all deserved it though," she said before turning and entering her room. Shouto followed her in and shut the door, when he turned he saw Momo standing beside her bed with her back to him.

Shouto walked over to where she was at and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Let's forget about all that for now. Let's just focus on you and me," he said in a gentle, kind voice.

Momo turned and faced him, she brought her hands to his face and warmly looked into his eyes. "Yes... You and me.." She leaned in, kissing him on the lips as she still held his face. "I love you Shouto," she whispered then kissed him again.

A fiery heat seared through Shouto's body, he felt as if he'd burst into flames from her touch. He put his arms around her, pressing them firmly against her back, and held her against his own body. "Mgm.." he moaned, slightly pulling away from her. "I love you too," Shouto replied while smiling at her.

Momo grinned and rubbed her thumbs on his cheeks, looking into his blue and gray eyes. "I'm so happy I get to marry you Shouto."

"Same here... If I could marry you tonight I would," he whispered in her ear.

Momo's face flushed with color, and she glanced away, looking toward her bed. "For now let's just get some rest... We'll be married soon enough." Momo stepped away from him and sat on her bed.

Shouto followed and sat beside her. "That's still not soon enough..." he said while glancing over at her. "I don't want you to go..."

"I know. I don't want to leave either, but preparations must be made on both sides... I'm required at my castle for it and you're required here..."

Shouto sighed and fell backwards onto her bed, he sank in, the entire bed was like one giant pillow. "I think this one is softer than mine..." he stated as he pushed his previous thoughts from his head.

As Shouto laid on her bed, Momo got up and began to undress. Shouto felt her leave the bed and perked his head up to see what she was doing, he watched briefly as she pulled her red silk shorts on. His cheeks went as red as her shorts and he dropped his head back, giving her some privacy. _You didn't see anything Shouto... It's fine..._ he thought while he stared at the ceiling.

Momo turned and saw that Shouto was laying in the same place as when she left him. She situated her oversized black shirt and walked back to bed and sat down. She arched her eyebrow as she looked down at Shouto. "Are you going to be sleeping in that?" she asked.

"What?" Shouto sat up and looked down at his clothes, his dark vest, white button up shirt and his dark tan pants and black boots. "Well, I usually sleep in my underwear... But I don't know if that's appropriate..." he said, keeping his eyes off Momo.

Momo chuckled as she crawled under her blankets. "Appropriate? Shouto. Come on," Momo said with a playful smile. "Strip down and get in bed with your fiancé."

Shouto got off the bed and did as she said. He removed his vest and began to unbutton his shirt. Momo sat watching him, staring at him as he dropped it to the floor. She ogled the definition of his abs as he began to unbutton his pants.

Shouto glanced over to Momo and saw her eyes glued to him. "Um... Why are you staring at me?" he asked, feeling more nervous than he already was.

Momo blinked, snapping out of her trance. "I was staring? Sorry," she said, turning her head to give him some privacy like he had done for her.

His face was red, he stepped out of his boots and slid his pants off all while staring at the floor. Shouto faced the bed, pulled the covers back and slid in beside Momo. His bare leg brushed up against hers which caused her to look his way, and she once again began to admire his body, her eyes scanned his chest, biceps, and abs.

Shouto noticed where her eyes were trailing, so he glanced down at his body and then looked back at her. "Momo?"

Momo snapped back out of it again, she focused her attention to his face. "Yes?" she replied.

"You were staring at me again.." he informed her, his cheeks a rosy pink and his eyes averted from hers.

"So?" Momo placed her leg over his and scooted closer to him, resting her hand across his bare body and smiled up at his face as she felt him tense up from her touch. "Why are you so nervous Shouto?" she asked as she started to rub small circles on his abdomen.

Shouto shuttered slightly. "W-well, like I said before... I'm not good with romance and stuff... And sleeping next to you, the woman I love..." Shouto stopped his ramble as he predicted Momo's next move. He caught her hand as she was about to press her finger to his lips like before. He held onto her, rubbing her hand with his thumb as he began to relax. "I'll try to loosen up... Sorry."

A grin formed across Momo's face. She firmly ran her other hand over his chest and down his body, which in turn caused Shouto to release her hand and lay back in the bed. He watched as Momo leaned up against him, he felt the softness of her breasts pressed up against the side of his chest. "Good. Because when we get married we'll have to consummate it," she said, a sly look in her eyes as she tenderly gazed at him. "Will you be ready by then?"

Shouto glanced away and brought his hand to his face to hide how red he had become. "Why do you feel the need to tease me..?" he asked.

Momo laughed and took her hand back and got off of him. "Because I find it funny. And it's so easy to do," she replied. Momo leaned away from him and shut off the lamp on the nightstand.

Darkness filled the room, only a small trace of moonlight beamed through the slits of the curtain. Momo snuggled herself up to her fiancé, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm over his toned body. Shouto in return set his arm around her, pulling her closer to him and kissed her head.

He began to rub this thumb over her arm. "Your teasing aside, I think when that time comes I'll be ready..." he said quietly to her.

Momo grinned and traced the lines of his abs. "Good. I look forward to it," she said with a chuckle.

"Same here..." Shouto said. He removed his arm from her and rolled onto his side, she did the same, and they faced each other. "I love you," Shouto said.

Momo placed her hand on his face. "I love you too my sweet prince," she whispered as she closed the small gap between them.

Momo brought her soft, warm lips to his, planting a kiss upon them. Shouto wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. They parted, but Momo stayed in his strong arms with her head buried in his chest. Shouto held his princess against his heart as they both slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Hoped you all liked it :D**


	5. 05 Goodbye

**05 Edit :)**

* * *

"His highness has been rather mopey lately," Pixie-Bob said as she and the other knights watched Shouto from afar. The band of four stood in the courtyard out of his sight.

"What did you expect? His princess had to go back to her own castle," Mandalay replied while shrugging.

"It's been a week already though. Shouldn't he be over it and back to normal by now?" Ragdoll asked with a little too much enthusiasm.

Mandalay shook her head and crossed her arms. "I doubt Prince Todoroki will ever be the same as he once was. That princess of his thawed his heart."

The largest of the four puffed his chest out and crossed his muscular arms. "About time that boy found love," Tiger huffed. "He deserves a break in life."

Shouto laid on his back in the grass beneath the cherry blossoms, in the spot where he had given Momo the ring. He miserably stared up at the pink petals, his eyes glazed over and a blank expression across his face. "Momo..." he muttered. He watched the petals flutter away as a gust of wind came through. He rolled onto his side and shut his eyes as he remembered to their last few hours together...

 _One week earlier:_

Light shined brightly in the bedroom as Shouto opened his eyes. He blinked repeatedly until his eyes were used to the brightness of the morning sun. He felt a weight on his body, he looked down and saw that Momo was still wrapped up in his arms. Shouto shifted his weight, attempting to get a better look at her peaceful, sleeping face. _Even when she's fast asleep with her bed head she's still so beautiful..._ he thought, admiring her features.

Momo slowly opened her eyes. Shouto froze as her eyes focused on his face. "Good morning Shouto," she said with a smile as she she caressed his face with her hand.

Both Shouto and Momo felt his face heat up. Shouto lightly grabbed ahold of her hand that was touching him. "Morning... How'd you sleep last night?" he asked.

Momo sat up and tucked her tangled mess of hair behind her ear. "I slept very well. How about you?" she questioned with a glowing smile.

"Fine, I guess..." Shouto replied as he glanced away. _Best I've slept in a long time actually..._ he thought.

Momo's smile didn't dissipate, she gently tugged on his hand, causing him to look back at her. "Good. How about we both get ready and meet down in the dining hall?"

"Sure... Do you want help packing at all?" Shouto asked as he looked at all her clothes and books around the room.

She shook her head. "No. I've got it covered. Now come on! Get changed and get ready for the day. We've only got a few hours left," she beamed as she hopped out of bed.

"Yeah," Shouto replied with a soft smile. He crawled out of bed and picked his pants up and pulled them on. "I'll meet you downstairs then," he said as he buttoned them. He bent over and picked up the rest of his things.

Momo was busy brushing her hair out as Shouto headed for the door. He was unsure if she heard him, but he had decided to let her be. Momo turned just as she saw him open the door

"Shouto," she said, causing him to look back at her. "I'll meet you downstairs in a little bit," she said, reassuring him that she had heard him.

Shouto nodded and then exited her room. He shut the door behind him and turned to head to his own room, when he suddenly came face to face with Aizawa. "Oh. Aizawa..." he nervously said as he was surprised to see him. "Good morning."

Aizawa looked him over from top to bottom. Shouto felt extremely uneasy, he knew how it must look especially after his promise to Aizawa last night. Aizawa scowled into Shouto's eyes. "I trust you kept your word, right Prince?" he growled.

"Yes of course. Nothing happened between us except sleep," Shouto replied instantly.

"Hmp. I'd feel better if you were wearing a shirt, but, I believe you. I feel like I can trust her to you, but I still have my doubts about princes. Make sure you cherish this time with her. It'll be awhile before you see her again."

Shouto nodded, knowing Aizawa was right. "Yes. If you'll excuse me I need to change." Shouto walked past Aizawa and entered his own room, he tossed his clothes aside and dropped his boots. He went to his wardrobe and searched for a fresh set of clothes.

Momo was fully dressed in a mint green dress as she finished packing up her belongings into her large trunk. Before heading downstairs to meet Shouto, she brushed her hair one last time, but she then heard a knock at her door. "Hmm?" She set her brush down and walked to the door and opened it. "Aizawa? What is it?" she asked when she saw him.

"Have you finished packing? Tenya and Tensei have started loading the carriage up," he said to her in his usual flat tone of voice.

"Yes. I've just finished," she replied, tucking her soft, neatly brushed hair behind her ear.

"Good," Aizawa replied with the smallest smile imaginable. "You should go and get something to eat before we depart. I believe Prince Todoroki is already in the dining hall waiting for you."

Her face lit up at the information she had received. "Thank you!" she graciously said to Aizawa, before walking past him.

Seeing the princess's enthusiasm and excitement to see her fiancé caused Aizawa to give an actual grin. _The Prince also seemed happy when I saw him leave his room to convene with the Princess downstairs... They're both going to have a hard time until they're reunited..._ he thought as he entered Momo's room.

Once they were together and ate their large breakfast in the dining hall, just the two of them, Shouto and Momo decided to take one final trip to the garden. They both enjoyed the atmosphere there and it's where they spent the majority of their days together, it only made sense to them that their final time together be there.

They walked beneath the gorgeous pink trees, holding hands in a comfortable silence. They stopped in the spot where Shouto had proposed and sat down. The cool spring breeze drifted through the garden, sending the scent of roses and grass through the air.

Momo tucked her hair behind her ear once again as the breeze subsided. Shouto noticed her movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned his full attention to her. As he admired her, through his eyes, it seemed as if there was a pleasant glowing aura that surrounded her which only caused her to look even more beautiful. Shouto lost his breath as he got caught up in the trance of her beauty.

Momo noticed him staring at her, his eyes were focused and his mouth was slightly gaped open. "Shouto? What is it?" she asked while smiling kindly to him.

Out of slight embarrassment for staring Shouto's cheeks went pink. He inched closer to Momo and set his hand on hers as he warmly gazed into her eyes. "I'm going to miss you while you're gone," he told her just barley above a whisper.

Momo's smile faded slightly as she thought about parting from her love. "I'll miss you too Shouto," she said as she entwined their fingers together. "But I'm looking forward to the day when I will be coming back here."

Shouto felt his chest clench and his heart pound throughout his body. He brought his other hand to her face, cupping it around the side of her head. The two of them slowly brought their faces together, their lips connected in several small kisses. Shouto released his hold on Momo's hand and brought it to the other side of her face, he held her as he firmly pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

Momo smiled through their kiss, which in return caused Shouto to smile. He broke away and let go of her face, but was still smiling at her. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing.. You're just getting a lot better at this Shouto," she informed him.

Shouto smirked and brought his lips to hers one more time. He pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against hers. "Well I do have a pretty good partner to practice with," he replied.

"Is that so..?" Momo said, her face going a light shade of pink from his words.

Shouto smirked again, seeing that he made her blush this time. "Yes."

He turned his head slightly as he leaned in again, this time deepening the kiss. He slid his hot tongue into her mouth earning him a moan from Momo. His body became hot and tingly just from the sound she had made all thanks to him. Shouto wrestled his tongue against hers, he could taste the sweet yet smokey flavor of the tea she had after their breakfast. Shouto was in control at this moment and he knew it, his tongue dominated over hers as they kept at their wet internal battle over each other.

Momo could feel her body heating up, her heart was pounding faster and faster, beating louder and louder as she fought for dominance. Instinctively, Momo wrapped her arms around Shouto's neck and entangled her fingers in his hair, pulling at it a little playfully and roughly.

Shouto moaned at her action and she took control. She entered deep into his mouth, exploring the new area and experiencing the new sensation. Shouto couldn't help but moan again. He gripped Momo's body tightly, causing her to gasp slightly to which they separated from their intense battle.

They both had a tight hold on each other as they panted their hot breaths while they lustfully ogled one another, both of their faces were flushed in a deep red. Shouto gripped Momo tighter and pulled her into his lap so she had to straddle her legs around his waist.

Shouto ran his hands up and down her back as he kept his eyes locked on hers. "Momo..." he breathed, his breath still so hot and damp.

"Yes Shouto?" she asked as she released her grip on his hair.

"I love you so much. I don't want you to leave," he said as he pressed his forehead to hers again.

Momo set her hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back. She brought both of her hands to his face and rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks, she traced just below the outline of his scar. "I love you too," she said as she continued to rub his face with her soft thumbs. "I won't be gone forever though. We can write to one another everyday until I return."

"You promise?"

"Of course my handsome prince," she replied while smiling warmly at him. She ran her hand through his hair and then wrapped both arms around him, enveloping him in a hug. "I love you and I will write you every day until we are together again," she said into his ear.

Shouto hugged her back, and tightly held her soft body against his hard one. "I'll write you too. Every single day..."

"Princess," Aizawa interrupted from the edge of the garden. Momo and Shouto parted and looked to where they heard his voice. "It's time to leave," he told them.

A small sigh escaped from Momo's lungs. She stood up and got off of Shouto. Shouto quickly got to his feet and took her hand in his, he held it as they followed Aizawa to the carriage at the front of the castle.

As they neared the magnificent carriage, Shouto spotted his parents, the King and Queen waiting and watching them approach. Once they reached them, Shouto parted from Momo and stood by his mother so everyone could say a proper goodbye.

Rei smiled and bowed to the Princess. "I hope you have safe travels back to your Kingdom," she said as she straightened and looked from Momo to Aizawa.

Both Momo and Aizawa bowed in return. "I trust our journey will be pleasant and safe," Momo said, then straightened back up. "I thank you for allowing me to stay in your home. Your son took good care of me during my visit."

Rei grinned just a little bit more as she looked to her son. "I'm glad things worked out so well for you two."

The large King, Enji, took a step forward and gave a small bow directed only at Momo. "I thank you for agreeing to this marriage. Safe travels princess," he told her.

Nervously, Momo bowed back. "T-thank you your majesty," she said as she tried to hide her intimidation from the King.

Enji and Rei stepped away from the general area, and Aizawa walked to the carriage door to wait for Momo and Shouto to say their goodbyes.

Shouto reached out and took Momo by the hand, holding it gently in his own as he stepped closer to her. "This is kind of weird with everyone watching us..." he said as he glanced over his shoulder at his parents.

Momo chuckled and set her hands on the back of his neck, Shouto turned his full attention to her. "Who cares?" she said with a radiant grin. "We're betrothed." For the final time, Momo brought her lips to Shouto's, giving him a sweet, tender kiss filled with love. Momo pulled away just enough to separate their lips, but kept her flushed face right next to his. "I love you my prince," she whispered to him.

Shouto enveloped her in his arms, giving her a strong hug. "I love you too, my beautiful princess..." he quietly said in a quivering voice. He loosened his hold on her, then fully let her go. "Stay safe on your way home Momo."

Momo nodded with a saddened smile. "I will. Goodbye, Shouto." She turned and walked to her carriage.

Shouto watched through teary eyes as Momo was assisted into the carriage by Aizawa. The massive black and gold carriage departed, followed by the white knights on their black steeds. Shouto watched to the best of his ability as they all left through the gate and disappeared from sight.

 _Present Day:_

Shouto rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep and was reliving his memory. He let out a heavy sigh when he saw how dark the sky had become. "Another day gone..." he muttered as he sat up. "Another lonely day..."

"Don't be like that your highness."

Shouto nearly jumped at the sudden voice, he turned his head and saw that Mandalay was standing behind him. "How long have you been here Sosaki?" he asked, sounding rather depressed.

"You do know it's my job to watch over you right? I've been keeping an eye on you all day. Although I've been right here behind you for the last hour," she replied.

Shouto sighed once more as he looked to the darkening sky. Deciding that he'd been out long enough, Shouto got to is feet, he turned and walked past Mandalay. "Has dinner been served yet?" he asked.

"Yes, but I was thinking you could use something different tonight instead of dinner here at the castle," she said, grabbing his attention.

Shouto stopped walking, he was intrigued yet confused by her statement. "What are you talking about?" he asked as he faced her.

"Parden my straightforwardness, but you've been a bit of a kill joy recently your highness."

"Thanks..." Shouto said as he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry but it's true. And I was thinking you could use a night out to be with some friends."

He bushed his eyebrows. "What are you getting at Sosaki?"

"I know you sneak out of the castle. I thought maybe tonight you should go out to town and get your mind off of the princess. Spend some time with your friends. Pick yourself back up and feel better."

Shouto averted his eyes from the red knight. "You've known?" he asked.

Mandalay nodded and walked closer to him. "Yes. For awhile now. I've never told the King or the Queen. I know you're safe with that group you visit and you always return at the same time. Your parents won't know you're gone. I'll cover for you," she told him with a wink. "Now go out and have some fun."

Shouto took a minute to think it over. It had been a long time since he last went to visit with his friends, and to be honest he could use a night out. The smallest trace of a smile appeared on his face as he nodded to the idea. "Sure. Why not? Not like I've got anything better to do here..." Shouto turned to walk back to the castle. "I'm going to grab a few things and then I'll be off. Thank you Sosaki."

Mandalay smiled as she watched Shouto enter the castle. "That was the first time all week I've seen that boy smile... Hopefully these preparations for the wedding won't take too long. That prince needs his princess back."


	6. 06 Shouto's Night Out

**I finally caught up on editing these! I added like 1 1/2k more words to this one. Let me know what you think of the story so far :)**

* * *

The enormous white and gold castle sat a top a cliffside that overlooked a massive town below, and to the back of the glorious castle was a vast sea of dark green trees. Up within the castle, sitting beside an open window was Momo. She was sitting at a desk in her room. The sun was setting as she opened a letter she had received earlier from Shouto, she began to read it.

 _Momo,_

 _I still miss you everyday you're not here with me. I had forgotten what it was like to feel this empty. Once again I spent most of my day sitting beneath the cherry blossoms in our spot reading, and daydreaming of the day that you'll return to me. I hope that you've been handling this a lot better than I am, because if not I'm sorry for how you feel. I know that it's difficult to bare. My mother is still coordinating details about a date for our wedding, but so far nothing has changed since the beginning. They never expected me to accept it so quickly so now the process is moving slowly. I hope things on your end are going better. I love you, miss you, and am thinking of you constantly._

 _\- Shouto_

Momo set the letter down and gazed out the window, she overlooked the town from her room. "Shouto... I hope you find something to keep yourself busy for awhile. I want you to be happy..." she quietly said.

She reached down and opened a drawer on her desk, she pulled out a quill, some ink, and a piece of parchment. Once she set it all on her desktop she took Shouto's letter and set it next to all the other's she had received from him over the last week.

Shouto stepped foot into the town, it was nearly three kilometers from his castle and he had walked the entire way. He walked along the dark cobblestone road that lead straight through the town. He pulled the collar of his dark blue jacket up to shield his neck from the cold gusts of wind from passing carriages.

Whenever the prince would visit the town he does not hide who he is, however he does wear more common clothing so he wouldn't stick out more than he already does, and he always brings his sword as a precaution. Shouto knows for a fact that neither of his parents ever come to this town even though it is so close to the castle. The people of the town are all aware who he is, but Shouto has never had any problems due to his temperamental father. He's aware that the citizens know all too well what would happen if the King's heir to the throne would be harmed in any way.

As he made his way through the town many people smiled his way and some even congratulated him on his engagement. The whole Kingdom knew of his hatred of marriage and when word got around he happily accepted a bride the citizens were ecstatic. Shouto smiled in return to the people and thanked them as he kept walking, headed for his destination in the town square. Finally, he had arrived at a large tavern named 'Selkies'.

Shouto entered through the open doorway. Once he stepped inside he could smell the overpowering scent of fried foods and alcohol mixed with smoke from some of the adventurers pipes. He scanned the interior of the rustic tavern, he admired the stained hardwood floor with the matching timber frame structure. The walls were also just pure wood, but were a dark redwood and had paintings from local artists hanging on them.

Shouto looked from the two dozen tables that were neatly scattered throughout the large open space, his eyes then drifted to the long bar where the owner, Selkie, was bartending. Selkie could really only be described as a huge, intimidating, scruffy man who could both knock you out as well as be the kindest man you'd ever meet. Shouto looked towards the back corner of the bar and finally spotted what he was looking for.

Shouto walked across the bar, headed for a table in the far corner, where he saw his four closest friends drinking marrily. He had met them all a few years ago while he snuck away from the castle, they all had encountered some trouble together in a back alley and had been close ever since. His friends were fully aware of who he was from the beginning, but they had never treated him any differently, except with the occasional joke from Kaminari.

As Shouto approached their table the dark haired woman named Jirou spotted him heading their way. She raised her mug of ale and shouted to him. "Hey! Todoroki! How ya been!?"

Shouto grinned at how happy they seemed to see him after all this time. The others, Kaminari, Midoriya, and Uraraka all looked his way, smiling and calling for him to pull up a chair and join them. Shouto grabbed an empty chair from a vacant table and sat down between Midoriya and Jirou, to which he finally answered Jirou's question. "I'm doing fine Jirou. A lot better actually," he stated.

Kaminari put his arm around Jirou as he leaned forward on the table more so he could get a better look at Shouto. "It's been awhile man. I hear rumors that your old man set you up with a princess and you're finally gettin' hitched," he said.

Shouto nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I'm doing what I had never planned to do," he replied.

"Being a noble must suck," Kaminari replied before he took a swig of his pint.

Jirou elbowed her tipsy boyfriend in the side, causing him to flinch and nearly drop his glass. "Shut up Kaminari," she growled at him.

"Careful Jirou," Uraraka said to her, "don't start anything. We don't wanna get kicked out again. You know Selkie won't tolerate any fights that break out because of us."

Kaminari just smiled and put his arm back around Jirou's shoulders. "All I'm saying is is that if I was a noble like the prince over here then I wouldn't get to be with you," he told Jirou before he planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"Actually Todoroki is a royal, not a noble. Therefore he has stricter rules set on him than nobles or aristocrats," Midoriya chimed in. "If you were a noble you could still probably be with Jirou, but not if you were a royal. Royals _must_ marry other royals."

Kaminari rolled his eyes with a bored expression he forced on his face. "Stop being a damn know it all Midoriya," he barked at him.

Shouto decided to interject, seeing as Kaminari might go off. "He's not wrong though Kaminari. This marriage is a requirement of me," Shouto told the blonde.

Uraraka looked to him, her eyes filled with compassion and comfort. "How are you holding up? Everyone in the Kingdom knows how you feel about this sort of thing," she asked.

Shouto tilted his head as he looked to her. "Did you guys not hear? There was like twenty people who congratulated me on my way over here."

"Hear what?" Jirou asked.

A smirk formed over Shouto's face since he was the one to break the news to his friends. "Well," he said as he leaned forward on the table, and putting his hands together, "I am actually looking forward to the wedding-"

"What!?" the four exclaimed in unison, interrupting Shouto.

"Since when do you wanna get married!?" Jirou shouts at him.

"Since I met and got to know her," Shouto replied simply with a soft smile.

""Dammit. This is too big. We're gonna need more alcohol over here," Jirou stated. She scanned the bar and located a waitress nearby their table. "Tsu! Hey!" She called as she snapped her fingers to get the waitress's attention.

The green haired woman turned and faced them. "What is it Kyouka?" she asked with a kind smile.

"We're gonna need another round, maybe two and bring us each the weekly special," Jirou excitedly told her.

She wrote it down on a slip of paper and nodded to them. "Sure thing. Good to see you again Todoroki," she said with a smile his way.

Shouto grinned and gave her a simple nod. "Same to you Asui."

"So Todoroki," Midoriya started to say, "which Kingdom is the princess from?"

"She's Momo Yaoyorozu from the Creation Kingdom in the West."

"Yaoyorozu? From what I've heard she's supposedly a really kind, and a very different type of princess," Uraraka said as she recalled hearing of her in the past. "Although I have heard she's been trying to get married for awhile now and no prince would take her.

"That's not entirely true. No prince wanted her because she's so different and unique from all the other princesses..." Shouto defensively replied. "I feel lucky to have met her and feel even luckier that I get to marry her."

An ear to ear grin crossed Kaminari's face as he saw the joyous expression on Shouto. "Awe man. You totally fell for her didn't you!?" he blurted out.

Shouto's cheeks tinted pink as he recalled his time with Momo. "I guess that's one way to put it," he replied.

"Wow..." Jirou said as she crossed her arms. "I never thought I'd see the day when our ice hearted prince would find love," she laughed.

"Ease up on the jokes guys. We should be happy for Todoroki. He's the first one of us to get engaged," Midoriya said to Jirou and Kaminari who were both still chuckling amongst themselves. Midoriya faced Shouto and held his hand out to his friend. "Let me be the first to congratulate you."

Shouto had always appreciated Midoriya's thoughtfulness towards others. He shook his friend's hand with a grateful smile. "Thanks Midoriya."

"He was always gonna be the first. He's the prince after all," Kaminari blurted out.

Midoriya looked across the table at the couple, Kaminari still had his arm around Jirou and Jirou was stealing the rest of his drink. "But you guys have been dating for two years already," Midoriya said to them. "Aren't you going to get married too?"

"What!? Dude we're sixteen man. Just because we can doesn't mean we have to," Kaminari said as he nearly fell out of his chair.

"He's right. I've told him he better not propose until we're at least twenty," Jirou added.

"Anyway, what about you two?" Kaminari asked Midoriya as he looked from him and then over to Uraraka. "You've been a thing for a little while now," he said while grinning evily at them.

"Umm... I don't think we're quite there yet..." Midoriya mumbled, waving his hands in front of himself.

"Yeah... Not yet.." Uraraka added before she downed her drink.

Shouto chuckled at his friends and their reactions to marriage. "It's nice and freeing that you commoners get to wait and choose when you'll marry," he said while smiling at them.

"Commoners... Fuck off your highness," Kaminari joked.

"I thought you said you were happy to marry Yaoyorozu."

"I am. I even proposed to her before she left."

"Wait... You proposed even though you're already engaged?"

Shouto nodded as he remembered it like it was yesterday. "Yes. I just fell completely in love with her. I wanted to show her how much I care for her. It's an arranged marriage, but if I was allowed to choose my bride it would have been her, hands down."

"Awwweee. Todoroki that's so sweet!" Uraraka said as she was now feeling the alcohol in her system.

"Damn dude. I need to meet this princess. She must be somethin' special," Jirou said with a large grin.

"She is..."

The waitress Asui came back to their table carrying a tray with three large pitchers of mead, ale, and whiskey. "I got your refills right here," she said as she placed them in the center of the table. "And they're on the house tonight. Selkie said he'd take care of the check."

"Seriously!" Kaminari excitedly shouted.

"Really? What for?" Uraraka asked.

"For the prince's engagement," Asui replied with a radiant smile towards Shouto. "Everyone's heard about it and we're all so happy for you Todoroki."

"Thanks Asui," Shouto replied with a small, embarrassed smile.

Asui set a mug down for Shouto. "Congratulations."

Kaminari finished filling all the glasses at the table then lifted his foaming mug into the air. "Here's to Todoroki!" he shouted, loud enough for the entire bar to hear.

Everyone at the table and throughout the bar looked at the tipsy blonde, they all raised their booze into the air. "To Todoroki!" The entire bar said in unison. They all clanked their glasses with those around and the downed their drinks.

Time passed by, a few drinks and a large seafood special meal later, the five friends at the back table were all tipsy or drunk, and loud and happy.

"So seriously Todoroki, when are you gonna come on a quest with us!?" Kaminari nearly yelled.

Shouto took a shot of the whisky before answering. "I told you before I can't. If my father finds out I left the castle he'll be pissed."

"Are you sure? Staying out all day wouldn't be the end of the world," Midoriya replied.

"Deku's right! You should hang out with us tomorrow! We can find a job to do or something!"

"You guys don't have any jobs lined up?" Shouto asked. "Last we talked things were going well."

"Nah. Things are great. We just finished a big job up today. That's why we were here in the first place," Kaminari informed him.

"Must've gone well. Normally you guys don't drink this much."

"Well we're celebrating our successful quest _and_ your engagement!" Kaminari said.

"'Course we're gonna be drinking more tonight!" Uraraka happily shouted.

Shouto chuckled at Uraraka, it was rare for him to see her drunk like this. He shook his head in response to Kaminari and Uraraka's earlier offer. "I'm sorry but I have to decline. Tomorrow I've got some stuff I need to deal with and sort out. Plus I need to write to Momo."

"Suit yourself dude," Jirou shrugged as she drank the last of the ale.

"So when's the wedding?" Midoriya questioned. With all the talk and rumors of the wedding he had never heard an actual date.

Shouto poured himself another shot. "Not sure yet. That's something I'm going to try and get sorted tomorrow," he said before shooting the whisky. "Once we have a date set and everything prepared she can come back."

"Ah well. Hopefully you'll get it set in stone soon," Kaminari told him. "You seemed kinda down today, even with all this happy drinking."

Shouto sighed as he filled his mug with mead. "I've been told... Sosaki told me to come out and be with friends to get my mind off of Momo."

"Why don't we go do something fun then?" Jirou suggested.

"Like what?" Uraraka asked.

"Well it's only midnight right now," she said as she saw the clock in the wall. "I think there's a battle tournament at the coliseum in a half hour. We could go watch that and place some bets," she replied.

"That sounds like fun! And we've got enough money to win some big bucks!" Kaminari exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

"I haven't been to a tournament in awhile!" Midoriya happily said.

"You're coming too right Todoroki?" Uraraka asked.

Shouto finished his last mug and nodded. "Sure. Sounds like fun. I haven't been to a tournament in about two years."

With more effort than what was required, the five of them managed to get to their feet. Using one another to help assist with balance, they made their way towards the exit, each of them loudly hollered to Asui and Selkie on the way out, thanking them for the meal and booze.

Once outside and the cool midnight air hit them they all began to feel a little better, at least enough to walk on their own. The small group headed down the street toward the massive coliseum that could be seen from nearly every point in town.

Little did any of them know, they were being followed. The unknown man dressed in a long, black, hooded cloak had been watching and listening to them since the bar. He followed a few meters behind them as the drunk friends made their way through the streets, he kept his distance and his presence hidden as he focused his sights on the Prince.

The band of five rounded one final corner and finally saw the enormous stadium at the end of the street. "There it is! Come on! Let's place some bets!" Kaminari shouted, his voice echoing through the area.

"You're being too loud Kaminari," Jirou told him.

"Whatever! Come on!"

Shouto, Uraraka, and Midoriya all watched as Kaminari wrapped his arm around Jirou and dragged her along with him as he ran into the building. "He sure is a loud and happy drunk," Uraraka said with a laugh.

"That's Kaminari for you," Midoriya replied with his own small chuckle.

Shouto grinned at his friend's company, he felt happy and peaceful when he was with them. He hadn't thought about any of the marriage plans or even about Momo for awhile now, which was a good thing for him since that was all he was thinking about for the last week. Right now he was living in the moment with his friends. The three of them entered the coliseum and tried to now attempt to locate Kaminari and Jirou.

"There they are," Midoriya said as he saw them placing bets. "Come on let's hurry up and get some placed before the tournament starts!"

The next three hours were spent in a loud environment of constant yelling, cursing, and the sounds of the swords of the contenders battling it out. Shouto and his friends ate and drank even more as they watched the tournament take place, none of them ever really staying seated for very long as they were all standing and shouting to the ones they bet on to win.

The tournament ended with a single victor, and the people watching all filed out of the area, some cursing loudly at their losses and others yelling victoriously at the top of their lungs. The five of them made their way through the sea of people to the booth to collect what they had won. The man behind the counter read their tickets as they each handed him theirs, then he gave them each a coin pouch, Midoriya's being the largest.

"Jeez Midoriya how'd you know he'd win? I thought for sure Best J was gonna win but he only got fourth," Kaminari complained as they exited the building.

Midoriya grinned while looking at his friend's smaller coin pouch. "Simple analysis of all the competitors. When you know what to look for it's easy to determine."

"Yeah whatever. I think you were just lucky," Jirou stated.

"Don't forget that Deku's the brains of our team. It's always up to him to figure stuff out. It's a great thing that he won the majority!"

"I almost bet on him too but I figured Edge Shot had a better chance, but fifth isn't so bad," Shouto shrugged.

"Anyway, with all this money we can buy some new equipment!" Midoriya happily reminded all of them

The sun peeked over the mountain range in the distance, blinding them and brightly lighting the town. Shouto sighed as it hit him that the night was over. "I've gotta get going now," Shouto informed them all. "I'm glad you guys won."

"You sure you've gotta go?" Kaminari asked.

They all stopped walking, or, stumbling as they focused on Shouto. Shouto nodded and tossed his small coin pouch at Uraraka. "Take it. Not like I need it," he said with a small, playful smile. "And yeah... It's going to take me a little while to get home and I need to make it before my parents wake up."

"Alright. If you say so," Midoriya replied. "I'm glad you came out with us."

"Same here! You should come back out again soon!" Uraraka beamed.

"Yeah. We miss hanging with you," Jirou added.

"For sure! And bring that princess with you sometime too!" Kaminari yelled.

Shouto chuckled to himself and nodded once more. "I'll try to come out again soon. This has been the best I've felt all week," he told them before turning to leave. Shouto began to walk down the street in the direction of his castle.

"Hope the wedding planning goes well!" Jirou shouted to him, her voice echoing even more than Kaminari's earlier.

 _Me too..._ Shouto thought with a small sigh. He turned and faced his friends and saw them wave goodbye to him as he kept walking. "I'll see you guys soon!" he called to them wall with a wave of his own.

Slowly but surely Shouto made his way out of town. His head was still fuzzy with the lingering effects of all the alcohol he drank that he barely remembered the way home. His senses had also all been extremely dulled and his walk was still staggered, he was completely unable to stay walking in a straight line for longer than two steps.

With his awareness so toned down, Shouto was completely oblivious to the man following him. The cloaked man from earlier in the night stayed at a safe distance, not wanting to risk being seen by the Prince as he tailed him.

Up ahead Shouto finally spotted the castle, although to him it appeared as if there were three burry ones. He blinked repeatedly until his vision was able to focus enough for him to locate the hidden path he takes. He stepped off the main road and walked down a near invisible path, the only reason Shouto could see it now was due to him being used to coming back to the castle slightly intoxicated from his friends, however he hadn't been _this_ drunk before.

Shouto trekked through the woods for nearly a half hour, stopping once to empty his bladder and his stomach from all the alcohol. He finally made it through the trees and saw the backside of the castle. The tall wall that surrounded the back end of the castle never gets taken care of so there were numerous vines and thorns that coated the entire surface.

Shouto approached the wall, he ran his hands around the thorny vines, cutting himself a few times but not feeling a thing, and he located a hidden rope he had stashed within the vast amount of brush. Shouto exhaled heavily as he began to use the rope to climb up and over the wall. Once at the top he jumped to the ground on the other side, rolling into his landing, but still managed to hurt himself a little do to his current state.

The cloaked man watched Shouto from the treeline where the hidden path was at. He pulled his hood back and revealed his black spiky hair, patchwork face, and cerulean eyes. "So that's your secret way in... Thanks for showing me... Shouto," he said to himself while smiling wide. He turned back around and walked back down the path.

Shouto stumbled though the halls, he thought he was being quiet but he was being rather loud as he kept tripping and bumping into things. It was a miracle that none of the castle guards caught him as he finally reached his room. _Sosaki must've seriously meant it when she said she'd cover for me,_ he thought as he swung his door open.

Shouto stumbled into his room and kicked the door shut. He very sloppily began to take his jacket and his shirt off together. He walked to his bed and collapsed onto it as he tossed his jacket and shirt aside. He rolled onto his back and undid his belt, and removed his sword, setting it on the floor beside his bed. Shouto let out a heavy sigh as he laid shirtless on his bed, staring up at the spinning ceiling.

 _I had a lot of fun tonight, but, I'm still thinking about Momo..._ he thought. He rolled onto his side and tried to focus on something close to him in an attempt to stop his vision from spinning. _I don't think I'll be fine until I see her again..._ Shouto finally managed to get his eyes to focus and he saw that there was a new letter sitting on top of his desk.

Shouto rolled to the edge of his bed and fell off. He climbed up the side of his desk and grabbed the letter before falling back to the floor. "It's from Momo!" he happily said as he read the envelope. Using an insane amount of focus for such a menial task, Shouto carefully opened the envelope, making sure he didn't rip Momo's letter. "Okay..." He held it close to his face as he began to read it.

 _Shouto,_

 _I'm sorry to hear that you are feeling so down. I wish I didn't have to leave you, but I think it was a good thing. With our time apart we can appreciate what we have. Knowing that you miss me so much and are wanting to marry me makes me happy. I feel as if our week together wasn't a fling or just our suppressed emotions coming out and latching on to one another. I know what we have is truly real and once we're together again we will be together forever. I hope you can begin to see this in a more positive light. Rather than sulking in the garden about our separation, take this time to look toward our future together. I love you so very much Shouto and I want you to be happy while I am away._

 _\- Momo_

Shouto laid his head back and rested it against his bed. "Momo... I miss you so much..." he quietly said. "I guess I should listen to you though. You're definitely the smartest person I know... Tomorrow I'll try to look towards the future..."

Shouto used all the strength he had left in his tired, drunk body to stand up. He opened his desk drawer and set Momo's letter in it with the all the others. He fell backwards onto his bed and shut his eyes, passing out almost instantly.

Near the outskirts of town, in a dark alleyway that the sun hadn't reached yet stood a small trio of lowlifes that had just convened.

"Yo man! Did you find a way into the castle!? _I bet ya didn't! You suck!_ You're the best!" a man wearing a black and white mask yelled to the man in the cloak.

"Not so loud Twice. And yeah. I followed our young prince back and found his secret way in," he replied while removing his cloak.

The woman of their little trio was blonde and deranged looking. She had a certain crazed look that never left her eyes. "Sweet! So when are we going to execute the plan? Can I be the one to cut him down?" she excitedly asked.

"No. That bastard belongs to me you little psycho. You'll be in charge of taking out any guards that get in our way. There's sure to be plenty."

"You should be nicer to Toga man! She's the best assassin I know! _She's the worst!"_

"Enough. We'll let the royal family be for now. We know how to get it without busting through the front gate and that's what counts. We'll just need to figure out if it'll be more beneficial to execute the plan before or after little Shouto's wedding."

Toga used a knife to scratch her head. "Remind me again why we're doing this Dabi. I mean I'm all for killing anyone, but what's the point of going after the royal family? Especially now?" she asked.

"Because that false bastard needs to go. This Kingdom has fallen in the last decade due to his lust for power and dominance. Something needs to change," Dabi replied with a malicious smile. "The Endeavor Kingdom will change for the better very soon thanks to us."

* * *

 **And now, I can finally work on the next chapter. I'll be brainstorming some ideas today and maybe tomorrow, but I'm not sure when I'll get the story posted. Just be on the look out :) thanks for reading!**


	7. 07 Planning

**Finally got this chapter finished. Damn I had a bad case of writers block when I started this O.o I'm glad I had the time and inspiration to power through it :)**

* * *

Momo let out a small sigh as she turned the page of the novel she had been reading. She sat at a small dark stained wood table in the library within her own castle, which was fairly large but nothing like the one in the Todoroki's castle. The library was only a single room, however it was roughly the size of five standard rooms, every wall was one large bookshelf and they were all lined with hundreds of books. On the table beside where she was sitting was Shouto's most recent letter, one that she had received this morning just before she came into the library.

Her eyes had been scanning over the words on the page of the book, but she was lost in thought and had just read the same paragraph four times in a row and still didn't know what it said. "Arrrrrrrggggh!" she grumbled as she slammed the book shut. Momo held her head as she leaned against her arm that was resting on the table.

She picked up his letter and started to read it one more time, as if it would help ease her.

Momo,

I'm sorry I haven't written you in a few days. I got drunk a few nights ago and slept all day afterwards... The next day when I finally came out of my coma, I spent the entire day devoted to making our wedding plans happen. I worked alongside my mom and a few other wedding planners for the last few days and I think we finally managed to get everything in place. My parents are going to be contacting your parents soon to go over everything and make sure it's good on both sides. My mom told me that once that's all finished, we can finally figure out when you will be returning. I'm looking forward to seeing you again, and I've been looking forward to our future together like you told me to do. I've been doing a lot better thanks to you. I love you so much, and I promise to not miss another day of writing to you.

\- Shouto

A bright smile was on her face as she finished reading his letter for the third time this morning. "I wonder how long it will take for the Endeavor Kingdom to contact Mother and Father about the wedding..." she thought aloud as she scanned over the letter again.

"It'll probably be at least a day or two," she heard Aizawa say.

She turned in her chair and saw him standing behind her, close enough that had most likely read the letter over her shoulder. His presence popping up randomly had stopped surprising her a long time ago, now she comes to expect it from him. "What makes you say that?" she questioned with a slightly down turned expression.

"This is a big event for both Kingdoms. It will unite the two, you know that right?" he asked and Momo simply nodded. "The Todoroki's will most likely take a day or two to make sure that everything on their end is perfect before sending the information to King and Queen Yaoyorozu."

"I see..." Momo stood up from her seat.

She rolled the sleeves of her dark crimson linen shirt up as she walked past Aizawa. While within her own castle, Momo would normally choose wear loose fitted shirts and pants or shorts over proper dresses or skirts, she was different from all other princesses after all.

"Where are you going Princess?" Aizawa questioned as he followed behind her.

They left the library and were now headed down a long corridor. "I'm going to let my parents know that they should be expecting word from King and Queen Todoroki soon. If they can get everything on our side sorted just as the Todoroki's are, then everything should go faster when they convene," she explained.

Aizawa smirked at her forward thinking as he kept pace with her, until they reached and stopped in front of a large golden door. Momo pushed the enormous door open and entered the massive room. She walked along a long stretch of red carpet that lead directly to two thrones in which her parents sat.

The King sat on the right throne, and the Queen on the left. King Yaoyorozu wasn't a fairly large man, but he also wasn't small. He had short, neatly combed dark brown hair with his red and golden crown sitting atop his head, a pencil moustache, a short trimmed beard, and dark onyx eyes that matched Momo's. The Queen however looked as if she was a slightly older version of her daughter. Her hair was long and black, she had soft features and a similar eye shape as Momo's, except the Queen's eyes were a deep sapphire blue.

Momo looked up to her parents as she stopped before them, she gave a small but proper bow before addressing them. "Mother. Father. I have received news from Prince Todoroki. He sent me a letter saying that he has finalized plans on their end and that King and Queen Todoroki will be sending a notice for you to meet with them to fully finalize the details," she explained.

King Yaoyorozu stroked his chin, running his fingers over his short beard as he looked down from his throne at his daughter. He gave a simple nod of his head accompanied with a gentle smile. "Thank you Momo. Everything on our end has been ready for awhile though. We've been awaiting for the Todoroki's to finish everything on their side," he informed her.

I should've known... Father has wanted my marriage for a few years now, she thought as she kept constant eye contact with her father. She bowed once more, smiling as she thought about being reunited to her prince soon. "Thank you Father. Mother." She straightened back up and looked at them.

Momo turned and was about to leave when the Queen stood up. "Momo, darling," Momo stopped and focused her full attention on her mother, "come take a walk with me. I wish to discuss something with you." The Queen stepped down from her throne and set her hand on Momo's back as they walked towards the door.

Queen Yaoyorozu and Momo exited the throne room, leaving the King and Aizawa behind. "So then Eraser, this Shouto Todoroki is a good match yes? I haven't had much time to go over it all with Momo as you know, but she's seemed happy since returning from their castle," the King said to him.

Aizawa nodded his head. "Yes. Prince Todoroki is the best possible match I can think of. He accepted her right away for who she is and has shown no sign of aggression, coldness, or an attempt to change her."

"That's wonderful. I had my doubts when Enji came to me requesting my daughter for his son... I as well as many other Kingdoms all know how he can be... But if you vouch for this Shouto, I will trust my daughter to him without any regrets."

"Of course your majesty," Aizawa replied with a simple bow. "I trust the Prince."

The Queen and Princess walked through the corridors of the castle, past numerous massive stained glass windows. They exited the castles interior and stepped onto a balcony that over looked the town below. "What did you wish to discuss Mother?" Momo asked, looking over to her with a questioning gaze.

"As you know once this marriage goes through you will some day be the Queen of the Endeavor Kingdom," the Queen started to say while looking over the scenery below.

"Yes. I am aware..." Momo answered, following her mothers gaze over the town.

"Our Kingdom isn't as large as the others, but we've sustained peace longer than anyone. Once you marry Prince Todoroki I hope you'll keep our ideals and apply them when you become Queen."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Queen Yaoyorozu turned her head and glanced at her daughter. "You're our only child and with you to be Queen to another Kingdom, there is no heir here. When we meet with King and Queen Todoroki we will also be discussing the state of the Creation Kingdom. This marriage isn't just about you and Shouto Todoroki, it's about both our Kingdoms uniting as one."

"I was wondering why Father didn't have a Prince come here... Is this truly what you and him want? If the Creation Kingdom is to be disolved then what will happen to you?"

The Queen sighed and turned away from the scenery and focused her full attention on her daughter. "We'll find out when we meet with them," she said as she smiled to Momo.

Momo was hesitant, but returned a smile, a small forced one just as her mother was giving her.

King Enji stood alone, bent over a large round table, staring down at an enormous map that was spread across the entirety of the tabletop. His turquoise eyes scanned over it as he traced his finger along the border of the Endeavor Kingdom. "Let's see here..." he muttered to himself. "Once the Yaoyorozu girl marries Shouto we will absorb the Creation Kingdom. That will expand my rule to the western ocean," he grumbled while he traced his finger around the Creation Kingdom's border.

Enji straightened up and crossed his arms over his burly chest as his hardened gaze glared down at the map. "Such a small Kingdom with only a single child and a girl at that. If they were smart they would have had multiple successors like I had... Buying her hand in marriage for Shouto was too easy."

A malicious smile spread over his face and he began to roll up his map. "Shouto falling for her will make this go much smoother. I'll have none of his rebelliousness or arguing like I had anticipated," he grumbled. He finished rolling the map up then walked over to a large chest and placed it inside. "It won't be too much longer until my rule expands over the entire continent. I'll have control over all the natural resource outputs, the Creation Kingdom is just the first step. And thanks to Natsu and Fuyumi marrying across the sea I have influence in those Kingdoms as well, giving me leverage in the foreign lands. My Kingdom will become the most powerful in the world."

The next few days passed by slowly for both Shouto and Momo. While the two were still separated from one another by hundreds of miles, their parents had gone and met at a halfway point between the castles. The Todoroki's and Yaoyorozu's spent an entire day discussing the marriage plans and the plans for the future of the Kingdoms. It wasn't until dusk hit that they were done and both parties returned to their own castles.

Shouto sat on his windowsill, one leg hanging out and kicking back and forth against the castle bricks and his arm resting on the other as he held a book in hand reading. He glanced out across the dark sea of trees beyond the castle walls and saw an enormous carriage and several knights on horseback approach the castle. "It's about damn time," he said as he watched them enter the gate.

Shouto crawled out from the window and tossed his book on the bed as he rushed out of his room. He headed through the halls, down the staircase and met his parents as they had just entered the castle.

"Shouto, what are you still doing up?" Rei asked when she saw him. He was panting as he stared to her without answering. "Honestly sweetheart we can go over this in the morning. You didn't have to stay awake this long."

"Just tell me when she'll be coming back," Shouto quickly snapped, he was too impatient to mind any manners that he had.

Rei sighed, giving into her son's request. "At the earliest it will be three days," she replied.

"Three days..." Shouto repeated with a smile. He bowed to his mother. "Thank you."

Enji glared at his son, he had been standing by Rei's side the entire time but Shouto had not acknowledged him one bit. "She will be here in three days and your marriage will take place in one month," he growled, finally getting his son's attention. "Also, you will remain in separate rooms until your marriage night. I know you stayed in her bed with her the night before she left. It is an old tradition that you do not sleep with her until you are wed. Understand Shouto?"

Shouto returned his father's hard glare right back at him, both their eyes were cold as they locked gazes. "I understand. All we did was sleep that night. Nothing more," he replied flippantly.

Enji raised an eyebrow as he looked Shouto's face over. " You had better. I don't need this marriage to be tainted in the eyes of the people. Just stay out of her room after dark," he growled as he pushed his way past his son.

Shouto glared at his father's back as he walked away. "Sure..." he muttered.

Rei sighed and walked past him as well. "Get some sleep Shouto. You'll need to be well rested for Yaoyorozu when she arrives in a few days," she cheerfully said.

Shouto's harsh eyes went soft as his mother spoke. He kindly looked to her and nodded. "Right. Good night mom."

Mandalay stood by the castle entrance, she had watched and listened to the royal's conversation. She walked up to Shouto and stood beside him. "So your highness, what will you be doing for these next few days until your princess returns?" she asked curiously.

Shouto shrugged as he stuffed his hands in his white pants pockets. "I don't know yet. For now I'm going to get some rest," he replied. "Good night Sosaki."

Mandalay watched the prince head back up the massive staircase up to his room. Only three more days until I'll get to see that happy side of him once more. That Princess sure had an impact on him, she thought as he disappeared from her sight.

Meanwhile at Castle Yaoyorozu, Momo had received the same information from her parents. "Princess you don't have to pack right now. We still have a few days before we head to the Endeavor Kingdom," Aizawa said as he stood in her doorway watching her gather her clothes and pack them into a large trunk.

Momo folded her shirts and placed them in the trunk. She went back to her enormous closet that was the size of a normal room and began to sort through her dresses. Aizawa stepped into the closet doorway and leaned against it and crossed his arms. "Princess!" he said louder, making sure she actually heard him this time.

Momo jumped and turned to face him. "What?" she questioned.

"We aren't arranged to leave for a few days. You can take your time to pack your belongings," he calmly said to her.

Momo turned back to her dresses and pulled a white and red one down, staring at it. It reminded her of Shouto. "I know," she replied while smiling warmly at the dress. "But the sooner I am ready, the sooner we can depart..." She turned back to her guard and made eye contact. "Isn't that right?"

Aizawa let out a sigh and rubbed his head. "Yes... But you need rest now. It's nearly one am Princess."

"I'm not tired," she replied as she walked out of her closet, past Aizawa and over to a different trunk. She laid the dress down with the others she had already packed. "You don't have to stay with me you know," she informed him.

"I'm staying until I know you'll get some rest."

She turned and faced him and wiped the small amount of sweat from her forehead. "Then you might as well help me out," she told him. "I can order you ya know."

Aizawa closed his eyes in defeat and sighed. "Very well."

Two days later...

The sun set behind the mountains and the street lights throughout the town flickered on. The townspeople continued about their business as usual as a local paperboy handed out the day's paper, with the headline of the royal wedding.

"Hey lemme see that!" A blond man smoking a cigarette said as he snatched the paper from the kid's hand. The man scanned over the main article, his eyes wide and his cigarette nearly falling from his lips as his mouth parted. "Oh man.. This is great!"

The blond man with a stitched scar down the middle of his forehead grasped the paper as he headed through the town, using back alleys and the dark twisted streets as he made his way to his destination. He reached a shady looking abandoned bar near the edge of town and entered through a side door.

"Yo Dabi! You read today's paper yet!" Twice shouted as he entered the room.

Dabi sat in a chair behind the bar with his feet kicked up on the counter, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. "Haven't gotten around to yet. Why? There something interesting?" he asked as he opened one eye.

"Hell yeah there is... No.. There's not. Yes there is! You shouldn't read it! Read the fucking paper!" he shouted, arguing with himself and he threw the paper across the room, scattering it all over the floor.

Twice collapsed to the floor holding his head and rocking back and forth on his knees, muttering something incoherent to himself. "Toga go find his mask. He left it here earlier by accident," Dabi said as he stood up.

"Sure thing," the crazed blond girl replied right before she gave Twice a sympathetic look.

Dabi walked around the bar and knelt down, he spotted the main article and picked up the paper. "Well well. Looks like the royal family has a date for little Shouto's wedding," he said with cold eyes and a relaxed smile. "This what you wanted to show me?"

Toga pulled Twice's mask over his head and he instantly calmed down. "I love you Toga!" he exclaimed while hugging her tightly.

"Twice. Stay focused. Is this it?" Dabi asked again.

"Yeah!" he replied as he turned his attention to Dabi while still holding onto Toga. "They announced today that it'll be in about a month! Isn't that awesome! It fucking blows!"

Dabi scanned over the article with his bright blue eyes, smiling as he does. "Yes. That is, awesome..." He stood up and looked down at his comrades. "We've got a month to plan. Toga, how's that magic you learned coming along?"

"I've gotten a lot better at it. I only need a drop of blood to imitate someone now rather than a cup full," she replied with a large smile.

"Good. That'll be much more useful, and less messy... Twice how's the recruitment search coming along?"

"I've found a few people who are willing to help us out. Some of them even know some magic."

"Excellent. With a few more numbers on our side this should go even smoother," Dabi replied with a grin as he looked out the broken bar window that was aimed towards Castle Todoroki.

He turned back around and focused his chilling eyes on Toga and Twice. "Let's start planning our attack."

* * *

 **I'll be starting to write the next chapter in a few days. Hopefully it won't take me as long to get through it as this one took...**


	8. 08 Reunion

**I finally was able to finish this f***ing chapter! Omfg this took me forever to complete. Hope the wait was worth it "**

* * *

Shouto sat up from his bed, yawning and stretching his arms as he opened his eyes. "Mmmmmm..." he groaned as the morning sun hit him square in the face. He shielded his eyes and kicked his blankets off. "Why'd I have to get up...?" he grumbled.

He scratched his shirtless back as he walked across his open room and entered his large, spotless bathroom. He stepped out of his boxers and turned his shower on. Once he stepped inside and the hot water rushed over his body he began to wake up. He ran his hands through his dual colored hair, combing it back with his fingers and letting the water run down his body, relaxing him.

He turned his back to the showerhead and let the water wash over his back as he leaned on his forearms against the wall. "Momo should be coming back tomorrow... I'll need to make sure that I'm fully prepared to see her again..." he muttered to himself. He sighed deeply as he tried to push his anxious nerves and thoughts aside.

Shouto finished his shower which was just a hot rinse off to wake him up, then he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Water dripped off the tips of his hair and ran down his chest and back, making his muscles glisten in the sunlight as he walked to his wardrobe. He opened the doors and pulled out a simple royal blue t-shirt, a pair of light gray pants and a fresh pair of black and red boxers. He dropped his towel and got dressed.

He pulled his shirt on last, it sat tightly on his body and caused his muscles to appear more pronounced. Once he was fully dressed he grabbed his black leather boots and put them on, lacing them up tightly. Shouto then picked up his brown leather bracers off his desk and began to put them over his forearms as he walked to his door. On his way out he picked up his sword.

Shouto fastened his sheathe to his belt as he walked down the hallway, not paying that much attention to where he was walking. A yawn escaped his mouth as he began to descend the staircase. "Okay, Shouto," he began to mutter to himself, "I'll do some sword training, then work out a bit and then get something to eat..." He reached the ground floor and walked through the hallway, headed for the large training room near the east wing.

Shouto noticed the dining room door was wide open as he passed by. He glanced in as he walked past. Suddenly he froze in his tracks just past the door. "What was that..?" he questioned as his eyes narrowed while he stared at the floor.

He rubbed his eyes and took a few steps backwards until he was standing in the doorway, staring into the large room at what he thought was a figment of his imagination. "Momo?" he muttered as his eyes focused at the end of the long table.

She turned her head away from her meal as she heard his voice. "Oh. Shouto. You're finally awake," she said as she smiled warmly at him.

Shouto's heart began to pound and his face heated up as soon as she spoke his name. "Momo..." he said again as he began to walk into the room. "Are you really here? Am I still sleeping? Is this a dream..?" he asked as he got closer to her.

Momo got to her feet and waited for him to come to her. Shouto's eyes looked her over as he approached. He admired the pale blue dress she was wearing, it fell just past her knees and it was accented nicely with her knee high black leather boots. Shouto finally reached her, he cupped his hands around her cheeks, feeling her warm, smooth, soft skin.

She brought her own hand up and rubbed it against his. "It's not a dream Shouto. I arrived late last night. Mandalay escorted me to my room and I didn't want to wake you. Then this morning you slept in pretty late," she explained.

Shouto's eyes shimmered as he stared directly into Momo's. Without anymore hesitation Shouto brought their faces together, connecting their lips. Momo threw her arms around his body, grabbing at his tight shirt and intensifying their kiss.

Shouto quickly became overwhelmed as Momo's tongue entered his mouth. He groaned and released his hold on her face and he moved his hands around her body, tightly holding her against himself. "Mmgm.." he moaned as she lightly sucked on his tongue before pulling away. "M-momo... You should have woken me up when you got here," he said with a flushed face.

Momo was still pressed up against his chest, their arms both wrapped around each other in a strong embrace. "I don't know Shouto... I'd say this is kind of perfect right now," she whispered to him, her face nearly as flushed red as his.

Shouto grinned and ran his hands over her back, feeling her skin as her dress left most of her back exposed. "You're right... This is perfect.." he replied. He brought his lips to hers once more, he missed the taste of cherries from her lip gloss and the smell of vanilla from her hair. After a moment he pulled away and loosened his hold on her, but rubbed his hands against her back. "So, um... Since you're here a day early is there anything special you want to do?" he asked. "I'll give you anything you want."

Momo simply smiled and shook her head. "I just want to spend time with you, my Prince," she replied as she rubbed her hands over his back and broad shoulders. "What were you on your way to do before you saw me?"

"I was going to do some training, but, I'd rather be with you now that I know you're here," he replied while he stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Well, why don't we go for a walk then?" Momo suggested. "I'd love to see the castle grounds again."

Shouto smiled and let go of Momo and took her hand instead. "Anything you want my Princess," he replied with a soft smile, then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, causing Momo to blush lightly.

The two royals left the dinning hall and walked hand in hand through the castle corridors, headed for the courtyard. They exchanged words and short stories about their time apart, laughing and enjoying each other's company which they both desperately missed. Now that they were reunited, Shouto knew he didn't ever want to let her go again. The emptiness that he had felt for the past few weeks was gone and he was filled with joy and comfort, knowing she would be staying for good this time.

The two of them walked around the garden talking and not paying any attention to the time or where they were going, they both just enjoyed the other's company.

Finally, the sun had reached it's peak in the blue sky above. Shouto's stomach growled loudly and he realized that he hadn't eaten anything yet. He looked up to the sun above, shielding his eyes from its harsh rays as he measured the time from its position in the sky. "Damn. It's a little past noon now," he stated as he focused back on Momo. "We should go and get some lunch."

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could go into town to get something to eat," Momo replied.

"Into town? I told you before that the only way out is to sneak out. My father doesn't allow me to leave unless it's an important or special occasion," Shouto told her with a slightly worried look on his face.

Momo grinned and took his hand as she lead him back toward the castle. "So we'll sneak out," she replied. "I just need to change and then we can go."

"Wha- Momo.. I've never snuck out in the middle of the day before," Shouto said as he let her drag him along.

"I'm sure we can do it. We just need to make sure Aizawa and Mandalay don't see us go," she confidently replied.

Shouto was uneasy at the idea, but Momo seemed to really want to go out into town. "Okay. Let's do it," he said as he walked beside her now. "Go get changed and I'll scope out the area and make sure there are no guards near the wall where we'll sneak out from."

"The wall? You hop the wall to get out?"

Shouto nodded as they entered the castle. "Yeah. It's not as hard as it sounds though, but, I do always leave after dark..."

They stopped walking once they reached the base of the staircase. Momo turned and kissed him on the cheek. "It'll be fine," she said with a warm, bright smile. "I'll be down in a minute." Shouto grinned as he watched her walk up the stairs, disappearing on the next floor up. Shouto's heart felt full just from being in her presence for so long.

He headed back down the hallway quickly and silently. He scoped the rooms and other hallways out, not seeing many guards or maids around. "So far so good..." he mumbled to himself as he reached the door that was closest to his secret spot on the wall.

He opened the door and looked both directions, making sure no guards would see him acting weird. "Okay..." Shouto walked out and walked along the wall, looking around and scanning the entire area and the castle above. "Doesn't look like there is any movement above... And the guards aren't anywhere around here... I'll head back and get Momo then we need to hurry," he muttered.

Shouto backtracked into the castle, trying to seem as normal as possible but to be honest he was nervous about sneaking out in the middle of the day. The earliest Shouto had ever left the castle grounds was six in the evening, and now, sneaking out with Momo was making him more anxious.

He made his way back to the staircase where he was encountered by Aizawa. "Shit..." Shouto thought as soon as he saw him.

"Good day your highness," Aizawa said with his usual flat tone of voice.

"Good day," Shouto replied normally.

"I trust that you and the Princess have already spent some time together."

Shouto nodded. "Yes. I'm just waiting for her now. I'm going to be showing her around the castle more today. Last time she was here I never properly gave her a tour," he lied with ease. It had never been a trait he liked to use, but Shouto had learned his deception skill from his father at a young age. "Is there something you needed?" he asked Aizawa.

"Nothing in particular. I was just going to check on the Princess. I am going to let you and her have your privacy for today though, seeing that it's your first day back together and all. But, don't use this as an excuse to do as you please with her," Aizawa warned him.

"I would never do anything she didn't want," Shouto sternly replied.

"Good. Then I'll see you two later tonight. I do have to make sure you don't sleep in the same chambers again. The King has informed me of your tradition," Aizawa told him with a slight smirk as he began to walk away.

Shouto rolled his eyes as Aizawa left. "Tradition or not I don't think I could do that if I wanted to..." Shouto mumbled, feeling nervous as he thought about it.

"Do what?"

Shouto turned around and saw Momo on the stairs behind him. She had her hair tied up in a spiky ponytail, and she was dressed in a loose fitting white and red linen top that draped down and exposed one of her shoulders, a black skirt that fell almost to her knees, black tights and long black boots. Shouto's chest tightened and he could feel his heart pounding up his throat. His face tinted pink as he looked her over.

"Even in simple clothing she still looks so beautiful," Shouto thought. He tried to shake his flustered feelings away as she stood before him. "Um.. Nothing," Shouto finally replied to her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She stepped down and stood beside him. "Are we all set to go?" she quietly questioned.

Shouto nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. Follow me, but stay quiet and be quick."

Shouto lead her through the hallways, and out of the castle. They made it to the wall and Shouto found the spot he uses to escape. Shouto looked up at the wall and spotted the bricks that have been slightly loosened. He began to pull them out enough to climb them.

He then turned towards Momo to give her instructions. "I'll go up first. I need to pull the brinks out enough to climb on, then once I reach the top you follow and push them back in as you come up," he explained.

Momo nodded with a confident look about her face. "Alright. Let's get going!"

Shouto grinned at her enthusiasm and he began to climb. He pulled the bricks that he had marked with the smallest traces of chalk. He quickly and easily made his way to the top of the wall and looked down to Momo. His eyes widened as he watched her quickly scale up the wall while pushing the bricks back into place.

She reached him within a few seconds and strattled the top of the wall as he was doing. "Now what?" she asked with a smile.

"Um... Now we use this," he replied as he located his hidden rope. He handed it to Momo. "You go first. I'm sure you can do it."

Momo winked at him and began to repel herself down the other side of the wall. Shouto smiled as he watched her reach the bottom. He took a quick look around before he grabbed the rope and began to scale down to the ground.

He made it to Momo, hid the rope within the vines, then turned to face her. "Come on. Let's get going. Follow me," he said as he headed into the woods.

Momo quickly followed after him and took his hand, causing him to jump slightly but then he held it back. They trekked through the woods along Shouto's hidden path until they reached the road nearly twenty minutes from the castle. Shouto glanced back towards the castle. It looked smaller with the distance between them and he smiled at the fact that he and Momo made it out without any problems.

"Oh wow," Momo said as she laid her eyes upon the town before them. They were still on a slight incline and they could see nearly the entire town. "It's such a beautiful town," Momo said while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah... I've never seen it this close during the day. It looks pretty busy," Shouto replied.

"Come on! Let's go get some lunch!" Momo happily said as she began to pull him down the road.

Shouto and Momo made their way along the dirt road exchanging more stories and having a joyous time. After nearly fifteen minutes of walking, they reached the edge of the town. Shouto and Momo both looked around and admired the busy streets filled with people who were all smiling and having fun. They both noticed several red and golden banners that were hung around the lamp posts that had dragons painted on them.

"Is there some sort of event going on right now?" Momo asked as they walked down the street holding hands.

"Um... I don't know..." Shouto replied as he looked at the dragon banners.

They passed by a bakery, and the smell of freshly baked goods caused Shouto to drool and his stomach loudly growled. "Damn that smells awesome," he said as he turned his head and looked through the bakery window.

Momo followed his gaze and smiled. "Then let's go and buy something," she said as she began to pull him into the small building.

They entered the bakery and admired the glass cases filled up with a mass variety of different breads and sweets. Shouto's eyes bounced back and forth from everything as he tried to decide what he wanted.

Momo noticed him ogling a coffee cake the most and she walked up to the baker. "Can we get two slices of the coffee cake please?" she politely requested.

The man behind the counter nodded with a smile as he recognized the Prince. He walked over and cut two generous pieces of the cake. "How much?" Shouto asked as he stepped up next to Momo.

The man handed them each their cake wrapped in a cloth napkin. "No charge your highness," he happily stated.

"I can pa-"

"No need," the man said waving him off. "It's my treat."

Momo could tell the man wasn't going to back down so she gave a slight, respectful bow. "Thank you sir," she said.

Shouto copied Momo's action. "Thank you."

They both then left the bakery and walked down the street, both enjoying their food. "This is so amazing," Momo stated as she ate her cake. She looked over to Shouto and saw that he was already done with his piece. "Geez, were you that hungry?" she questioned.

Shouto nodded and wiped his face with the clean side of the napkin. "Yeah. I missed out in breakfast because of you," he lightly teased while he nudged her with his elbow.

Momo rolled her eyes as she continued to eat her cake. "Whatever. You could have eaten before we spent time together," she replied.

Shouto tossed his napkin in a nearby trash bin and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I know... So what else do you want to do today?" he asked as they rounded the street corner.

They were now in the town square and saw several food stands and numerous game booths set up throughout the street. "Whoa," Momo said as they laid their eyes on everything. "It looks like it's a festival!"

"A festival..?" Shouto repeated as he tried to think of what the occasion could be.

"Hey! Todoroki!"

Shouto turned his head towards the voice that called his name. He spotted Midoriya and Uraraka heading his way. "Midoriya. What's going on here?" he asked as they finally reached them.

"It's the Dragon Warrior Festival," Midoriya replied with a smile. "Don't you know about it?"

Shouto held his hand to his chin as he thought for a moment. "Dragon Warrior... Oh! I remember now," he said as he looked back to Midoriya and Uraraka. "That's today?"

Midoriya nodded. "Yeah! The whole town celebrates it all day long. Sometimes it lasts for a full three days!"

"Wow. We picked a good day to come out," Momo said to Shouto.

It was then that Midoriya and Uraraka noticed Momo standing closely beside Shouto. "Wait, Todoroki, is this Yaoyorozu?" Midoriya asked.

Uraraka elbowed Midoriya in the side. "Deku! You can't be so informal with the Princess. We don't know her like we do Todoroki," she said.

Momo chuckled and waved Uraraka's thoughtfulness aside. "That's okay. Yaoyorozu is just fine. I prefer it over Princess," she informed them.

Midoriya and Uraraka both smiled at the royal couple. "I like her," Midoriya said as he nudged Shouto with his elbow.

Shouto set his arm around Momo and smiled warmly at her. "Yeah. I like her too.. Oh! Where's Kaminari and Jirou? If this is a large festival why aren't they with you?" Shouto asked them.

"Kaminari dragged Jirou away so they could go and play some of the games," Uraraka replied.

"Sounds like him.." Shouto said with a slight sigh. "Also, where's the guest of honor at?" Shouto asked.

"Kacchan? He's at Selkie's eating and drinking along with Kirishima," Midoriya replied.

"Who's this Kacchan?" Momo asked.

"His real name is Katsuki Bakugou. He's one of the strongest and most respected warriors in the Kingdom," Shouto replied as his eyes rested on the entrance to Selkie's tavern. "This festival is held in his honor. Nearly five years ago he singlehandedly fought and won against the dragons that had been terrorizing all the towns and villages around that mountain range over there," Shouto explained as he pointed to several large, dark mountains in the distance. "The festival is held every year on this day, the day the attacks stopped."

"It's also held here in this town because this is where Kacchan is from," Midoriya added.

"Whoa... How many dragons did he beat?" Momo asked, shocked by the news of the grand warrior.

"From what I hear it was over a dozen," Shouto replied.

"Well, why don't we go and ask him?" Uraraka suggested.

"The Dragon Warrior..." Shouto thought as their small group began to make their way through the crowd, headed straight for the tavern. "My father had tried to recruit him into his army for years... Bakugou always refused and didn't want anything to do with the royalty of this land or any other for that matter.. This will be my first time meeting him face to face. I'm not sure how this encounter with turn out."

The four of them entered the rustic tavern. The bar was empty, no townspeople were inside which Shouto found odd. The entirety of the bar had numerous plates of the best foods spread across it, and in the middle of the bar Shouto spotted two lone men eating like their lives depended on it.

"Is that, them?" Momo asked Midoriya and Uraraka.

Midoriya nodded as he held Uraraka's hand. "Yeah. That's Kacchan and his dragon, Kirishima..."

At the sudden sound of another's voice Bakugou stopped eating and turned his head, his crimson pupils narrow as he glared directly at Midoriya. "Deku," he growled from his throat and wiped the meat and sauces from his mouth. He turned to fully face the four who had entered the tavern. "Who the hell are you?" Bakugou growled as he glared directly at Shouto.

* * *

 **Idk when I'll update, but I kinda have an idea on the next one. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up within the month ^^"**


	9. 09 The Prince vs The Dragon Warrior

"Who the fuck are you?" Bakugou growled as he stepped up to the Prince.

Bakugou looked him over, sizing him up and trying to read this unknown man. Shouto stood only a few centimeters taller than the Dragon Warrior but they both had similar physiques even though Shouto's was hidden beneath his jacket.

Bakugou's eyes narrowed as the seconds passed and Shouto didn't answer. His lack of response to him was beginning to piss Bakugou off. "I said, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU SCAREFACE!? AND WHY THE FUCK DID DEKU BRING YOU IN HERE!?" he shouted, angrier than before.

The others backed off at Bakugou's loud outburst. Shouto remained in place, unphased by his shouting. Bakugou stepped right up to his face, standing mere centimeters from him and stared into his eyes. "Do you even know who I am or what I've done?" Bakugou questioned him. "I'm the strongest warrior in this shitty Kingdom and I will cut you down for disturbing me during my festival!" he hissed.

Shouto's face was emotionless as he coldly stared into his eyes. Finally, he cleared his throat and Bakugou took a step back. "I am Prince Shouto Todoroki, next in line for the crown of the Endeavor Kingdom," he introduced himself formally.

Bakugou's face scrunched into a mixture of confusion and anger. Without hesitation or warning the Warrior reached behind his belt and unsheathed his scimitar and aimed it at Shouto's throat. Midoriya, Uraraka, and Momo all gasped at Bakugou's action. All three of them were about to take action but Shouto reached his hand back, motioning to them and stopping them from making the situation worse.

"The Prince," Bakugou growled, not catching Shouto's motion to the others. "So you're Enji's little prized possession. His final child that he's been grooming to be his replacement. Give me one reason why I shouldn't cut you down right here and now! Killing you will put a real damper on that bastard King's plans!"

Shouto remained silent as he stared at Bakugou. He could tell that he was pretty hotheaded, quick to jump into fights and he most likely assumed he was always right. Shouto had spent his entire life dealing with and putting up with a man similar to him and he wasn't about to sit by and allow another one to walk all over him like the other had been doing.

Bakugou gave a small smirk as Shouto glanced down at the blade in his face. "What's the matter, your Highness?" Bakugou spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Can't you fight? Or did you hire this puny adventurer here to be your bodyguard? You could have chosen a better guard than Deku here. You can't rely on him for anything!"

"Kacchan yo-"

Before Midoriya could finish and the split second Bakugou's eyes darted over to stare at the adventerer, Shouto pushed Bakugou's blade aside with his leather bracer on his forearm, while simultaneously unsheathing his own knightsword. Bakugou was caught off guard and taken completely by surprise. He quickly tried to swing his sword at the Prince, but Shouto was quicker. He brought his sword up and blocked his incoming attack, then he threw his full weight into his shoulder as he knocked Bakugou to the ground.

Shouto set his boot on Bakugou's wrist, forcing pressure down until he released his grip on his sword. Shouto's other knee was digging into Bakugou's shoulder blade and they both glared at one another. Meanwhile, Momo, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Kirishima were all astonished and speechless at the quick "fight" that had just occurred.

Bakugou growled deep in his throat as he glared with a burning ferocity up at the man who had him pinned down. Shouto remained relatively expressionless as he began to speak. "Don't underestimate me. I'm not like other Princes in the other Kingdoms. I don't have other's fight my battles for me, Bakugou," he coldly spoke. "And, if you're wanting to kill me to get back at my father, it would probably work... But, I intend to get back at him in my own way by making changes for the better once I am King."

Bakugou's hardned glare softened briefly at his response. "I see," he grumbled as his tense body relaxed a bit as he admitted his defeat.

"Wow..." Kirishima muttered, astonished as he watched his master lose in a fight.

"Okay. Get the fuck off me now," Bakugou growled as he winced slightly due to Shouto's knee piercing his muscles.

Shouto gave a small smirk and he got off the Warrior. Bakugou sat up and rubbed his sore shoulder as he glared to the small band of four before him. "So then, Deku," he growled as he got to his feet, "why'd you bring this fucking Prince here?"

Midoriya rubbed the back of his head as he glanced to Shouto. "Well, Todoroki said he wanted to meet you. He didn't say why though," he informed him.

"Meet me?" Bakugou grumbled, his eyes looking over to Shouto once again. "The fuck do you want with me? You ain't here on your shitty father's behalf, are you?"

"No," Shouto replied simply. "My father has nothing to do with any of my actions anymore," he informed him. "I wanted to meet you because I've heard that you're one of the best warriors around and this was probably my only chance to meet you this soon..."

"Go on," Bakugou stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wanted to ask you about the dragons, and why my father had tried to recruit you into his army multiple times..." he said as his eyes dropped to the ground, memories of his father angry flooding his mind. "He tried to get you to join his army on three different occasions before he stopped trying... Each time he got angrier when you said no... I've never seen my father give up on anything, but, he gave up on getting you," Shouto said, bringing his gaze back to meet Bakugou's. "I need to know. From you... The truth."

He could sense the anger in Shouto's voice as he spoke of Enji. He was familiar with unspoken rage and had a sixth sense for it after living with the dragons for so long. "I see," was all he said in response. Bakugou sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'll make a deal with you then..."

"A deal?"

"Yeah," he said as he leaned down and picked his sword up. He pointed it back up to Shouto. "That take down before was a cheap shot. I want to see how you handle yourself in a real fight!" he loudly growled. "Fight me. One on one. An official duel. You win, I'll tell you all you want to know - the dragons, why your bastard father wanted me for his shitty army and why I turned him down. I won't utter a single lie to you."

"And.. If you win?" Shouto asked, assuming he'd want something big in return.

Bakugou's eyes drifted past the Prince and his gaze landed on the women behind him. "I win, you and Deku beat it until the festival is over, but your women stay with me. I think they'd enjoy a ride on my dragon," he said with a smirk.

Shouto's blood felt as if it was boiling as Bakugou made his offer. "You think I'd put my friend and my fiancée up as a prize for you!?" Shouto growled angrily.

Bakugou kept his smirk as Shouto finally showed true emotion. "I wondered what would break through that icy barrier," Bakugou stated with a small chuckle. "So we got a deal?"

Shouto grit his teeth. He desperately wanted to know why and how this man, this legendary warrior turned his father down three times and lived. He knew that Bakugou was about his age, maybe a little older, but he had still managed to put up with and ward off his father to the point where he gave up. Shouto looked back to his friends. He couldn't help but look from Momo to Uraraka, and then over to Midoriya. None of them spoke up about the offer. They all trusted him and would go with whatever decision he made.

Momo stepped closer to him as he turned away from them. She reached out and gently took his hand in hers. "Shouto..." she muttered, gaining his full attention, "Whatever you choose is fine by me."

"You'd put up with him if I lost?" he questioned as he turned to face her. "I don't want to have to put you in that position... I told you I'd never hurt you, and if I lost then whatever he would do to you would be on me..."

Momo brought her hand to his face, lightly setting it on his cheek. "Shouto.. I can tell that this is important to you. From what I gather about King Enji, Bakugou is your best chance to get the truth on this subject.." she warmly said. "I trust you. I know I've never seen you fight before but I believe in your skill my love," she told him.

"Same here," Uraraka spoke up. "But, ya know.. Not the love part," she chuckled.

Shouto gave a small grin at Uraraka's words. Midoriya nodded slightly, reassuring him for the go ahead. "Okay..." Shouto said as he focused back at Momo. "And I promise that I will make it up to you no matter what if I don't win."

Momo smiled and leaned forward, planting a small kiss upon his lips. "You'll win. I know you will Shouto."

Shouto's small grin grew larger at her trust in him. He turned and looked back to Bakugou who had been waiting as patiently as he could. "So, we got a deal or what you Half n Half Bastard?" he growled.

Shouto grinned at him, his confidence coursing through him once more with the help of the encouragement from Momo. "Yeah. We have a deal."

Bakugou returned the grin. "Good. Let's do it then!"

The town was bustling. Hundreds of people filled the streets, all having fun and enjoying the Dragon Warrior Festival. "Man! Why's it gotta be so damn crowded out right now!?" Twice yelled as he and Toga walked through the crowd.

"Jin you do understand that this is the festival right?" Toga replied as she ate some fried meat on a stick.

"Yeah, 'course I do! _Never heard of it!_ " he exclaimed as they kept walking. "I just hate how crowded it's gotta be. I've never liked being in large groups of people."

Toga swallowed her food and put the skewer in a leather satchel she had around her torso. "Yeah I know, but nearly everyone is drinking and having fun so we don't need to worry too much about being noticed," she stated as she pulled the hood of her dark cloak down a little more as some town guards walked past them.

"So what should we do now? Dabi's back at the bar meeting with those new recruits that came to us," Twice asked as he glanced down to his partner. "We've hit up plenty of the food stalls already. Wanna try our luck at pickpocketing some drunk people?"

"Hey! Did you hear!?" they heard a man near them call out into the sea of people. Toga and Twice both looked to the man who was talking. "Prince Todoroki is in town and he and The Dragon Warrior are gonna have a duel!" he shouted excitedly.

Twice's eyes widened at the sudden news. "You hear that!?" he excitedly, quietly, said to Toga.

A large ear to ear grin spread across her face as her eyes washed over with sudden desire. "Yeah... Let's go check it out. This might be a good opportunity to get my sample."

The town square had been cleared. The stalls and vendors had all been moved off to the sides creating a large circle within the cobblestone street. Within the circle stood the Prince and the Dragon Warrior. They stood on opposite ends of the ring, both stretching their limbs out. Their eyes were locked on the other, both of them completely focused.

Behind Shouto, at the very front of all the people in the crowd stood his friends. Midoriya and Uraraka were cheering for the Prince, along with many of the townspeople near them. Momo on the other hand had a look of worry upon her face. She was confident in him, he had told her about many of his duels that had happened in the past but she had never seen him in action. Momo was also concerned about what would happen to her and his friend Uraraka if he happened to lose this fight...

Momo kept her eyes on Shouto, only seeing his back as he stretched his arms out. _Shouto... I believe in you. Please win this, not just for us but for you,_ she thought as her eyes drifted across to Bakugou. Bakugou was in the process of removing his cape. He tossed it back to his dragon that was still in human form. Bakugou cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders back, cracking them as well.

Shouto removed his jacket so his movements would be less restricted; he turned and walked over to Momo. "Can you hold onto this for me?" he asked as he held it out to her.

Momo accepted it from him. "Of course. Good luck Shouto," she said with a soft smile.

Shouto grinned and then pulled his shirt up and over his head, removing it. "Can you hold this too? I don't want to get my clothes too dirty and tip off our guards when we get back."

Momo took his shirt as her eyes were locked on his toned body. "Uh... Yeah," she replied while a light blush spread across her cheeks.

Shouto stepped closer to her, cupping her face in the palms of his hands. "Don't worry Momo," he said as he leaned in. He gently planted a kiss on her lips. "I'll win. I was planning out on working out and training today anyway. This should be a fun substitute."

She simply smiled as he took a step back. Both of them ignored everyone around who had been watching them, the royal couple. The rest of the world seemed to have melted away in their brief moment together. But now Shouto had to step away and get back into his fighting mindset.

Shouto turned back around and looked to Bakugou who was stretching out his legs. "You fucking ready yet Scarface!?" he shouted to him in an annoyed tone.

Shouto cracked his back and his neck once again, closing his eyes and focusing his mind. He inhaled deeply then breathed out slowly as he parted his eyes open. "Yeah. Let's get on with this," he replied.

The crowd that surrounded them began to cheer as the Prince gave the okay. The entire street, the shops, the upper levels of the buildings and the roofs were filled with the townspeople, all of whom had been waiting, and watching and cheering their voices raw at the unique and sudden fight that was about to take place on this Dragon Warrior Festival.

"Take him down Prince Todoroki!"

"Knock the Prince down a peg Dragon Warrior Bakugou!"

"Show us why you're the best!"

"You can do it!"

"Give it everything you've got!"

There was mixed shouting and cheering from within the massive mob of people. It was hard to to tell who had more cheering for him. Both the Prince and Warrior were highly respected and both very skilled and capable fighters. This fight could go either way.

Midoriya cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Come on Todoroki! You can take him!"

"Yeah! Don't let him win!" Uraraka added on.

"Shouto.. You can do this," Momo quietly said to herself. Shouto was completely focused on Bakugou as they both removed their swords from their belts. "Shouto... Shouto you can do it!" Momo shouted to him.

Shouto smirked as he heard Momo's voice over all the others. I have to win. I won't allow this man to have his time with her and Uraraka, Shouto thought as he held his sheathed sword.

The law through the country stated that any friendly duels may take place any time or place within the towns, however if you draw your blade that is cause for immediate arrest. It is illegal to use blades during an official duelet alone draw your weapon within the city limits, therefore the competitors tie their sheathes shut for the fight. It adds extra wight and still packs a mean punch if any hit were to land.

Shouto and Bakugou stood nearly three meters apart, both of them holding their weapons in hand. Their eyes never wavered from one another. The voices of the crowd that surrounded them seamed to drown out. All they could hear was their own breathing and the beating of their hearts.

Bakugou raised his sword up and aimed it at the Prince. "You ready?" he growled.

Shouto took a fighting stance, his hands wrapped around the hilt of his sword and his body ready to attack or defend. "Yup-"

Bakugou charged forward before Shouto could say anything more. He brought his long scimitar saber around. The scabbards that covered their weapons clashed together as Shouto quickly blocked the incoming hit. Bakugou smirked knowing full well he'd block it. He pulled back and swung again. Once again his attack was blocked by the Prince.

Shouto could tell he wasn't using his full strength, not yet anyways. Bakugou smashed their sheathes together once more and this time brought his heavy boot up and kicked Shouto square in the chest. Shouto stumbled back, nearly falling to the ground, but gaining his balance and remaining on his feet. He didn't have anytime to think as Bakugou charged him immediately. Bakugou swung his saber once again. Shouto side stepped out of his way and the sheathed blade bounced off the cobblestone.

Shouto took the chance to mount his own attack. He threw his shoulder forward, smashing it against Bakugou and making him stumble backwards. Shouto swung his sword around, gripping it tightly with both hands. The sword smacked against Bakugou's bicep in a loud " ** _SLAP_** ". A red mark immediately appeared where Shouto hit him.

The crowd began to cheer louder at the first hit landed. Bakugou grit his teeth as the fire within him burned hotter. He ignored the stinging sensation on his arm and quickly countered. Bakugou spun his sword around so the end of his hilt was facing outward. He used all his might to punch it up, right into the Prince's gut.

Shouto coughed at the impact and fought through his loss of breath. He swung his sword up. Bakugou dodged it and swung his own saber in return. Shouto blocked the attack. He swung his sword in a sweeping motion. Bakugou blocked it and pushed him back.

Momo watched tentatively as Shouto and Bakugou exchanged blows. Both of them quickly were becoming covered in red marks due to the hits they received from the other. "That Bakugou seems strong... Can Shouto really win? Have you seen him fight before?" Momo asked Midoriya who was standing beside her.

"Todoroki is a very strong and skilled fighter. I've seen him win countless duels over the past few years since knowing him," he informed her. Midoriya could tell that she was worried. Worried about the outcome of course, but she was also worried about his well being. "Don't worry Yaoyorozu, Todoroki will be just fine."

"It has been awhile since we've seen Bakugou fight though," Uraraka stated. "He's definitely gotten stronger."

"Yeah..." Midoriya sighed. "Kacchan is more of a brute than Todoroki and he probably has a high pain tolerance after living with the dragons on their mountain..."

"Given the rumors about Enji and how he's treated his kids... I'm sure Todoroki does too," Uraraka sadly said.

Momo's expression saddened as she looked back to the ring. She watched as Shouto got kicked right in the side of his head. She winced and gasped as Shouto stumbled backwards, pressing his palm to the ground and pushing himself back up and facing Bakugou.

Shouto wiped his brow where a small stream of blood was trickling down over his left eye. "Damn..." he growled as he closed his eye and wiped the blood away. "His endurance seems better than mine. He's able to use more of his strength for longer," he muttered aloud to himself.

Bakugou smirked as he wiped Shouto's blood from his face. "Come on your Highness! That ain't all you've got is it!? I thought you weren't gonna roll over and take this!" Bakugou shouted with a large melevolant grin.

Shouto straightened himself back into a fighting stance. He held his sword in his right hand and wiped the blood away once more as the cut on his forehead continued to bleed. _Dammit. I'm at more if a disadvantage now. I can't open my left eye anymore... I'll need to end this quickly,_ he thought while glaring at the Warrior.

Shouto took charge this time. He ran at Bakugou and swung his sword. Bakugou blocked it. Shouto swung again. Bakugou blocked it again. Shouto swung once more and as Bakugou went to block, Shouto brought his knee up. He kneed Bakugou right in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

Bakugou coughed and choked for air as his shocked expression twisted to a glare. Before Bakugou could counter and attack, Shouto placed his sword behind his head and forced it forward and down to his incoming knee. His knee cracked into his nose sending blood spurting out into the air.

Shouto let Bakugou's head go. He stumbled backwards holding his nose. Blood leaked through his fingers and poured down to the ground. "Mother fucker!" Bakugou exclaimed out of pain. "Now it's a fucking fight!" he shouted as he removed his hand. His nose was crooked due to the break; it had already turned purple and the blood was slowly clotting up and stopping.

Bakugou couldn't breath through his nose without a tremendous amount of pain as he rushed Shouto. His adrenaline coursed through his body making him ignorant to the throbbing in the center of his face. Shouto readied himself as Bakugou neared. He side stepped keeping him out of his blind spot as Bakugou swung his saber. Shouto brought his sword down and slapped the broad end against his back.

"You fucking bastard!" Bakugou spun on his heal and dropped his sword. He swung his fist at Shouto.

The Dragon Warrior's sudden attack surprised the Prince and he was unprepared. He turned his head, trying to dodge but Bakugou's thick sturdy fist clocked him in the side of his head. "Shit," Shouto growled as he held the side of his head, backing away.

Bakugou spit blood onto the ground and held his fists up. His eyes were completely focused on Shouto, nothing else in the world seemed to matter to him except this fight. Shouto wasn't about to fight an unarmed man with a sword. He dropped his weapon and raised his own fists up.

"You think that's smart?" Bakugou grumbled.

"We'll find out."

Both men began to circle as they walked closer. Their bodies were tense; their muscles were pronounced as they neared one another. Bakugou was the first to attack. He jabbed his fist and Shouto dodged. He jabbed again, and again, and again, missing every attempt.

Shouto had speed on his side. Even with his left eye out of commission he was able to anticipate Bakugou's attacks. Bakugou threw a hard uppercut at him. Shouto set his hand against his forearm, pushing him away. He then threw his elbow forward and cracked it against Bakugou's jaw. While Bakugou was stunned by his counter, Shouto continued his assault.

Shouto jabbed his fists, landing each hit. His quick succession of attacks were enough to keep Bakugou at bay and on the defensive. Bakugou tried to protect his face, using his forearms as a shield to block his nose. Shouto knew that he needed one solid hit to bring this fight to a close.

He kept his pursuit on him, throwing quick punches until he saw an opening. Shouto swung his fist up into an uppercut right as Bakugou was about to mount a counter. His fist smashed into the bottom of Bakugou's jaw. The Dragon Warrior's vision blackened and he briefly lost consciousness while he remained standing. Shouto took this opportunity to finish him off. He pulled his fist back and with all the strength his throbbing body had left, he punched it forward directly at Bakugou's nose.

The crowd went silent. Everyone watched the miraculous fight come to a close as Bakugou, the greatest warrior dropped to the ground at the hands of their very own Prince. Everyone's eyes were wide, their jaws were dropped and they were all shocked at the outcome. But none were more shocked than Kirishima.

The young dragon was completely astonished that his master had lost a fight. A simple fight against a human. "Katsuki... Lost..?" he uttered.

Shouto stood breathing heavily as all of the pain through his body began to return. He looked down at the warrior and then at his hand that was still balled in a fist. His knuckle had become bruised, it had cuts across it and was covered in blood from the both of them. I won... He let out a sigh of relief as he lifted his bloody fist into the air. The crowd erupted in cheers. Everyone was yelling and applauding at the Prince's victory. His winning streak for duels had yet to be broken.

Momo, Midoriya, and Uraraka all rushed to Shouto's side as they saw him waver in place. Momo came up behind him and propped his arm around her shoulders, helping him to remain standing. "You did amazing Shouto," she happily said.

"Yeah that was incredible," Midoriya added on. "You knocked Kacchan out cold!"

Kirishima rushed to his master, sliding to a stop on his knees besides his unconscious body. He pressed his ear to his chest and heard his steady heart beating. "Okay... He's just out," he sighed. "That was a great fight Todoroki! I've never seen anyone win against Katsuki before!"

Todoroki gave a small grin to him. "He definitely put up a good fight," Shouto replied, once again wiping the blood from his eye. "If I hadn't broken his nose before I honestly don't think I could have lasted much longer." He winced slightly as he shifted his weight, trying to take any strain he might have been putting on Momo. "Crap... I could use a drink now," Shouto chuckled.

"Yeah I bet," Midoriya replied as he slapped him on his back. Shouto groaned and nearly buckled over. "Oh right... Sorry," Midoriya said as he helped his friend stand straight again.

Bakugou's eyes fluttered open. The blinding light was a blur and he moved his head slightly to the side to shield himself from the sun. "Katsuki!" Kirishima exclaimed. He moved over his face and shielded the sun from his eyes as he stared down at him with a large toothy grin.

Bakugou groaned as he shoved the red head aside. "Get the fuck outta my face," he grumbled. He sat up. His body throbbed and ached. His skin was burning hot from all the hits he took. "Where is that bastard?" he growled as he held his nose.

"I'm right here." Bakugou looked up and saw the Prince leaning on his fiancée and Midoriya. Shouto removed his arms from around them and stepped towards Bakugou. "That was a good fight," he stated while offering his hand out to him. "Wanna go have that ale now?"

Bakugou smirked as he took his hand. They both winced slightly and groaned from the pain as Shouto helped Bakugou to his feet. "Agh.. Yeah. I need to get drunk after that," he chuckled slightly. "Let's head back to Selkie's. He's letting me use the bar for today. It'll be nice and private."

"If we're going to Selkie's you two will need to clean yourselves up first," Midoriya informed them. "Otherwise he'll kick you both out for getting blood over his new renovations."

Bakugou glared at Midoriya as he spoke. "Yeah yeah... Whatever Deku," he grumbled. "Come on Todoroki, there's a trough out back that we can clean up in."

"Sure," he replied with a nod. He turned and faced Momo, reaching out and taking her hand in his non-bruised one. "I'll meet you and the others inside." He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Can you order us some drinks?"

Momo smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Take your time. Don't push yourself too much, we still have to get back into the castle before dark," she reminded him.

Shouto let out a small sigh. "Yeah... I'm not looking forward to explaining to Aizawa and the others about this," he said as he touched the cut across his forehead.

"Oh!" Uraraka reached into her sachel and pulled out a small vial that contained a blue liquid within it. "Here. Take a sip of this. It's a basic healing potion and should heal your injuries before you have to leave, but you'll still be in pain until then," she said as she handed it to him. "And Bakugou," she pulled another one out and tossed it to him, "here's one for you too."

"Thank you Uraraka," Shouto replied as he popped the top off.

"Yeah.. Thanks Round Face," Bakugou said.

Shouto and Bakugou both sipped the healing potions and then handed them back to her. "It should kick in in about an hour."

"Good."

"Tch. Whatever."

The crowd began to disperse, leaving the Prince and the Dragon Warrior to their own business now. Shouto and Bakugou slowly walked around Selkie's Tavern to get themselves cleaned up in the water trough out back, while Momo, Uraraka, Midoriya, and Kirishima entered the bar to get food and drinks ordered.

As the streets became flooded with the townspeople once more as the moved all the stalls back to their original spots. While that happened, the two cloaked villains made their way to where all the blood was pooled at. Toga knelt down next to the thick crimson liquid that was beginning to seep into the cracks if the street. "Hurry it up Toga," Twice mumbled as he remained standing and keeping a look out for any guards. " _Take your time._ "

"Calm down Jin." She pulled a small vial out of her leather pouch. She placed the edge of it on the ground and the blood began to run down into it. "Got one.. Now just need to get the other," she muttered. She got up and walked to the other puddle of blood and repeated her action with a new vial. "Got em!"

"Good. But why'd you need both? I thought you just wanted Todoroki's blood," Twice asked quietly.

"Yeah but we couldn't get a good view of the fight. I don't know who's is who's," she informed him while she situated her bag. "And if I wound up getting the same sample twice it won't matter," she grinned large and evily, "either one will do for what Dabi has in mind."

"You're right on that," Twice grinned. "Should we head back now? He told us to beat it while he met with those guys."

Toga shrugged. "Well, we're in no rush. We can hit up some more stalls on our way back. Plus I'd like to get another vial of blood to make sure my potion comes out right so I don't waste these," she said as she pat the pocket of her bag.

"Great! Let's go! _I don't want to!_ "

* * *

 **Holy crap it's been too long since I uploaded a chapter O.o I just had no inspiration to write this, but, I'm pleased with how this one turned out ;) Not sure when I'll get the next one up, but hopefully it won't be super long...**


	10. 10 Truth Behind The Legend

**Finally got a new chapter out! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and beating down upon the town. After the impressive fight between the Warrior and Prince, the festival was twice as active and celebrating even more than all the previous ones combined.

While the town continued with its celebration, Shouto and Bakugou were in the small field behind Selkie's Tavern washing themselves off in a large water trough. They cleaned the blood off of their bruised bodies, both of them wincing slightly due to the pain that had finally fully caught up with them.

Bakugou splashed the cold water on his face, wincing as itade contact. "Ah fuck!" he growled as the cold stung his bruised and broken nose. He heavily breathed through his mouth and gripped onto the side of the metal trough, clenching his eyes shut and trying to focus on something other than the pain.

Shouto looked over to Bakugou as he wiped the blood from his forehead and eye with water. "Sorry about that..." he said as he looked away. "I got caught up in wanting to win."

Bakugou scoffed as he straightened up. He exhaled deeply, regretting what he was about to do. He inhaled, violently sucking the clumped up blood through his nose. "Aaarrrgggghh!" He spat out the large splot of blood onto the ground and held the bridge of his nose. "Fuck..."

Bakugou glanced over to the Prince who was staring at him. "I ain't holding this against you. I challenged you to the fight and I'm not afraid to get hurt," he said as he stood and faced him. "This here shows me that you ain't afraid to hold back either," he told him while pointing to his purple, crooked nose. "Duels are serious business and mean a lot to me. They show me that you aren't afraid of a fight and they show me how tough you are. Don't ever apologize for going all out to win. If it was a real fight with blades and you wavered for even a second it could have ended badly."

Shouto thought back to his training. He had spent countless hours with his guards and personal trainers sparring and going over fighting techniques. He remembered Tiger teaching him how to fight with a sword and sparring for hours on end. _Never be afraid to win Prince Todoroki. You're the heir to this Kingdom and you must fight to survive at times. You must win and live. Don't be afraid to fight dirty to do so_ , Tiger's words echoed through his mind.

Shouto rubbed the back of his neck as he looked to Bakugou. "I know that knee to the face was a bit dirty of a move though.. I was trained to fight and win in any way possible..."

Bakugou smirked, rubbing the back of his head as he limped past Shouto. "It's fine. I ain't above fighting dirty myself. I honestly can't tell what's dirty anymore if I'm being honest." He stopped and glanced back to Shouto who was watching him. "C'mon," he gestured with his head while shoving his hands into his pockets, "let's go get drunk."

Shouto chuckled at his words. "I could use a couple of shots," he replied as he followed behind the Warrior.

The two entered through the back entrance of Selkie's. They slowly made their way through the kitchen, limping and grunting quietly as they walked. Selkie was standing in the kitchen, watching them as they walked through. "You boys look like shit," he laughed. "Saw the fight. You two both took a hell of an ass kicking from each other."

Bakugou scoffed and kept walking. "Whatever.." he grumbled. "If it was an all out fight I woulda obliterated him." Shouto rolled his eyes as he kept following behind him.

Selkie let out a large loud belly laugh as he watched them leave. "Oh yeah! Anything you order is on the house tonight boys!" he hollered after them. "I already told yer friends!"

Bakugou and Shouto exited the kitchen and spotted a large round table where everyone was sitting, which now included Kaminari and Jirou. "When did you guys get here?" Shouto asked as he approached.

"Right after you two took off to clean yourselves up," Kaminari replied with a large grin. "We caught that fight by the way. It was pretty bad ass. I thought you might have actually lost a few times Todoroki."

Shouto shrugged as he sat down beside Momo. "Guess luck was on my side today," he stated, pulling his seat closer to Momo's.

"Oh yeah, by the way Todoroki," Jirou began to say with a smirk, "I like your fiancée. I knew she had to be pretty cool since you said you fell for her and all, but she's also super hot."

Momo blushed lightly and Shouto blushed darker. "You told them you fell for me?" she asked, turning and looking to her fiancé and handed him his shirt back.

Shouto took his shirt and averted his eyes as he picked up one of the mugs of ale in front of him. "Yeah... It came up awhile back..." he replied before taking a drink.

"Fuck, who the hell cares?" Bakugou growled as he took a seat between Kirishima and Kaminari. "She's your bride right? I heard you finally got engaged."

Shouto nodded and set his mug down and then pulled his shirt on, quietly grunting from his throbbing bruises that covered his body. "Yeah. The wedding is in a few weeks," he replied, reaching over and holding Momo's hand under the table.

"So," Bakugou took a big swig of the pitcher of ale that sat in the middle of the table, "the hell do you wanna know Todoroki? You said something about the dragons and your father or some shit."

"What? What's he talkin' about?" Kaminari asked, looking over to Shouto.

"We had an arrangement along with our fight," Shouto replied. "If I won Bakugou said he'd tell me what I want to know that deals with why my father wanted and gave up on him and the dragons."

"What!? Really!?" Jirou exclaimed. "He's never spoken about the dragons to anyone."

Bakugou rolled his eyes as everyone at the table looked to him with great anticipation and excitement for the rare opportunity. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Where the hell do you want me to start?" Bakugou growled to Shouto.

Shouto brought his hand to his chin, thinking about his inquiry. "Can you start from the beginning? When you first went after the dragons and why."

Bakugou shot a glare over to Midoriya at Shouto's request. Midoriya returned the glare. "Fine," Bakugou grumbled. He leaned forward in his chair, resting his arm on the table and keeping his glower on Midoriya. "I went after them a few years back. Deku here was supposed to come with me and be my backup but he pansied out and left me to go on my own," he growled.

"Kacchan, I didn't bail on you.. I told you from the beginning how dangerous it was to go after them," Midoriya replied. "You're the one who went off alone. I tried to stop you since you brought it up."

Bakugou slammed his hand on the table. The shockwave sent vibrations across, rattling the mugs together and making everyone tense. "You know that's a damn lie! We always talked about becoming strong and brave warriors and adventurers Deku! You bailed on me when it came down to it!"

Midoriya and Bakugou sat glaring at one another. The entire bar was silent and the atmosphere had become tense and heavy. Midoriya gripped his pants over his knees beneath the table as he averted his eyes from his friend. "I never wanted to go after the entire dragon nest. Not yet anyway," he stated, bringing his eyes back up to meet his. "You were too impatient Kacchan, and I wasn't ready..."

Bakugou grabbed the pitcher of alcohol and gulped it down. "It ain't my fault you ain't good at anything," he growled.

"That's enough Bakugou," Kaminari grumbled as he set his hand on the Warrior's shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me Dunce Face!" Bakugou barked, pulling his arm away.

Shouto kept his cold stare the entirety of Bakugou's annoyed rage toward Midoriya. He didn't like how he spoke poorly of his friend, his friend who he knew was a strong and reliable adventurer. "Can you move on with your story now?" Shouto requested calmly, keeping his anger hidden.

Momo sensed Shouto's anger. She felt his hand tense up the moment Bakugou started going off on Midoriya. She rubbed her thumb against his hand in an attempt to relax him. Shouto felt the soft pad of her thumb gently rub against his knuckle. He glanced over at her and made brief eye contact. Instantly he felt his nerves and anger subside as he laid his eyes on her.

Bakugou ran his hand through his spiky mess of hair and grumbled something under his breath. "Fine," he said in response to Shouto's request. "So, Deku didn't come with me so I decided to head out on my own. being a solo warrior who could extinguish the dragons seemed like more glory anyway," he went on.

"Wait," Momo chimed in, "why were the dragons such a problem in your Kingdom again?" she asked.

"A few years ago the dragons were relentless," Jirou started to say, "they'd pillage villages, steal the livestock, burn houses, kill any humans who got in their way... It was terrifying and most of the villages near their mountain had become deserted..."

"That's horrible..." Momo uttered. "How come no one ever tried to stop them before?"

"My father ignored the problem," Shouto spoke up. "He knew that the dragons were deadly dangerous beasts.. He didn't want to waste any of his soldiers or knights on a lost cause... Hardly any people ever killed a dragon, and those who did could only take them down if there was one.."

"I always wondered why Enji never made a move on them," Kaminari grumbled, picking up his bottle of mead. "When the hell are you gonna be King already?"

Shouto let out a sigh and took another drink of his ale. "Not sure. He never told me. All he said was that I had to be married first..." Shouto grumbled.

"Anyway," Bakugou growled, annoyed that he kept getting interrupted. "I ventured out on my own to deal with the dragon problem since our 'beloved King' wasn't gonna do a damn thing about them..." Bakugou glanced over to Kirishima who was tentatively listening, hearing this story for the first time as well.

"Why did you take this upon yourself? Why'd you want to take them down with Midoriya?" Shouto questioned.

Bakugou exhaled, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. A melancholy expression overtook his face and he shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at anyone as he spoke. "I never knew my mom or dad.. I was found when I was young by Deku's mom.. She took me in when no one else would.. She was the closest thing to a mother I had," he said in a quiet, calm tone. "One day.. While Deku and I were out sparring and training to be strong she, along with the village we lived in at the time got wiped out..."

Everyone at the table was silent. Shouto glanced over to Midoriya as Bakugou spoke. Midoriya's eyes were shimmering, holding back tears as Bakugou told the story. He knew it all too well...

"At the time we didn't know what exactly had happened," Bakugou went on. "The village had been raided by a large hoard of bandits. Deku and I had been far out in the woods during it and when we got back to our home... We found her along with countless others..."

Bakugou paused, getting choked up at the horrific memory. Everyone remained quiet, waiting for him to continue. "And... We buried her and left, leaving behind our home... She had always believed in us, that we could become strong adventurers.. Once we made our way here, to the capital, we got ourselves set up with some work and a small place to live. It seemed like I was the only one who was still set on our dream.. Deku seemed as if it didn't matter anymore... He gave up."

"That's not true," Midoriya mumbled. He met Bakugou's eyes, staring at him with a burning ferocity. "I didn't give up. I was mourning my mom. How could you expect me to just jump back into it so soon?"

"Because she believed in us!" Bakugou barked, slamming his hands down onto the tabletop. "It was our dream to become strong and I'm the only one who followed it!"

"That's because you were impatient Kacchan!" Midoriya shouted back. "I wasn't ready! I needed time! You're the hot headed know it all who wanted to prove himself! You're the one who decided out of the blue to go and fight the dragons so soon! It was suicidal!"

"At least if we died we would have died trying to do something important!" Bakugou screamed back.

Midoriya's eyes widened. "Kacchan... Were.. Were you not expecting to come back..?"

Bakugou turned his face away from him. He glared down at the table, flexing his arms and digging his nails into his skin as he crossed his arms once again. "I had already lost my parents... And then her... And you seemed to have given up, so I figured we could go out with a bang..." he muttered.

"Kacchan..."

"I figured if I could take down at least one dragon I could get enough courage and glory to push on and become great. And if I died... So be it.."

"So then... What happened..?" Shouto asked.

"Well obviously I fucking won," Bakugou scoffed. Shouto glared slightly and Bakugou just scoffed again. "It took me weeks to get to the mountain from here on foot. Once I reached it and made my way up I encountered my first dragon.. He was a big red mother fucker. He was huge, bigger than most of the houses around..."

Bakugou clenched his eyes shut as he remembered his first encounter with the legendary beast. "All I had was a sword on me and a single piece of shoulder armor. I had to sell the rest of my armor for food while I traveled there... It must have been nearly an hour of fighting that beast before he had me pinned down. His claws and the weight of his body were crushing my ribs. I was trapped beneath him and in that moment I didn't want to die. I couldn't die when I was so close to my goal.. I had a dragon before me and I was going to take it down no matter what..."

Selkie then came over to their table. He had two large trays of food in both his hands. He set them down in their table, and everyone began to take a plate for themselves. "Enjoy," he said as he turned and left them.

Kirishima was the only one who had begun to eat. He dug right into his large platter of nothing but meat while the others all awaited for Bakugou to continue.

"So I got out from under him by stabbing my sword in between the webbing of his foot. He lifted it off of me and I held onto my sword as he brought me up into the air. I'm not fully sure how, but I managed to pry my sword out and the momentum sent me flying at his face. I jammed my sword out and pierced him right above his right eye, leaving my blade in and just hanging from his face... That bastard cried out in pain and he was flailing around and trying to swat me away, but I kept hanging on.." Bakugou said with a small smile.

He picked up his large mutton leg and took a huge bite and chased it down with a large gulp of his drink. "Using my weight and the constant swinging I managed to gain control of where I went. I kept throwing my weight down towards the ground, trying to get my sword free, but instead the dragon collapsed. He fell down whimpering and crying as his blood pooled from his eye... I remember that I was extremely shocked on what had happened. I pried my sword from his face and walked around the front of him. I was going to take him out and finally get glory as the first person to take down dragon.. But, I couldn't do it..."

"What? Couldn't do it?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah..." Bakugou mumbled before taking another bite of his food. "He had such a pitiful look... He reminded me of myself and Deku... Sad and alone. Wanting it all to end... I dropped my sword and sat down before him and just waited for whatever would come next..."

"And... What did come next?" Shouto questioned.

Bakugou gave a small smirk and gestured with this thumb over to Kirishima. "This fucking idiot happened. Ya see, it turns out that dragons live up to five hundred years easily. The one I fought was only like twelve at the time. He was practically still a baby and not as powerful or tough as a lot of the others... And I guess during our fight we had this sort of fighting bond, because the magic within him changed his form and he turned into Kirishima here."

"Wait," Shouto said as he waved his hand, signalling him to stop. "How did that work exactly?"

Bakugou shrugged. "I don't fully understand it myself, but apparently dragons are some of the most inclined creatures around that can use magic, and during our intense fight we understood one another and he became my familiar. And I guess that in doing so caused his magic to allow him to shift forms between his original dragon form to this doofus over here."

"Hey," Kirishima growled through his full mouth of food. "It ain't my fault you got stuck with me. It just sorta happened."

"Yeah I know," Bakugou chuckled. "Whatever though..."

"Then what happened next?" Uraraka asked.

Bakugou downed another glass of the alcohol. "He changed to his human form. I pinned him down to the ground easily. It was his first time shifting and he didn't know what to do. I told him that since I won the fight and am letting him live that he was mine now.. And this moron just went ahead and agreed just like that," Bakugou said with an eyeroll. "After he agreed I was just gonna take him as my own and leave the rest of the dragons alone for awhile. But Kirishima shifted forms, grabbed me and took me straight to his mountain..." he growled.

"Isn't that what you wanted in the first place?" Momo asked. "Why did you change your mind after your fight?"

"Kirishima wasn't as skilled as most of the other dragons. He was also smaller than a lot of them.. And during our fight he injured some of my ribs. I didn't want to try and take on more in my condition..." Bakugou explained. "But, he took me straight there. He dropped me right in the middle of their nest. I was gettin' surrounded by them and I didn't know what to do so I got ready to take em all on.. But Kirishima flew down and changed into his human form and all the dragons stopped... Ya see, apparently there's only been a few humans throughout history who have been able to take a dragon as a familiar. Being a familiar allows the dragon to switch between forms and the other dragons knew this so they let me be..."

"And then, what? You just decided to live there?" Kaminari asked.

"Kinda..." Bakugou said while he rubbed his neck. "I was resting for a few days and the dragons all seemed pretty cool. They never tried to eat or hurt me and they used a form of magic so I could communicate with and understand them. One of them even used some sort of healing fire magic on my ribs," he explained. "On the day I was planning to leave I decided against it. I thought to myself, why go back? If I go back and keep my single dragon people may come after him, but, if I stay, I have a whole arsenal of dragons who all trust me and treat me like one of their own."

"So then, how did the Dragon Warrior Festival come to be? I thought it was because you fought the dragons and won," Shouto inquired.

"I couldn't just tell people that I liked them and they're nice to me. They're legendary creatures and they don't care for humans... I was the exception because of my bond with Kirishima... I made a deal with the elder dragons because they also wanted to keep Kiri around. They wouldn't pillage the villages or towns anymore if me and Kiri stayed. Instead they would hunt like they used to back before the humans were ever around."

"And the Dragon Warrior part?"

"I'm getting to that! Shut the fuck up!" Bakugou shouted to Kaminari. "I flew back to the town on Kiri and told everyone that there wasn't gonna be any more trouble with the dragons. I fought them and beat them and they were now under my control. Word spread and that's how the festival came to be, and also, it's what made your old man want me to join his army... Along with my dragons.. " he glared to Shouto.

"What did you do?" Shouto questioned a little nervously.

"Enji summoned me during the first festival when he got word that the dragons were able to be controlled..." Bakugou started to say as he stared down at his food. "I went to meet with him to see what exactly it was that he wanted. He talked to me at first, trying to butter me up a bit but then he got right into it.. He wanted to know how I beat them and how I was able to control them.."

No one spoke up. The blond seemed to be in deep thought as he recalled the encounter with the King. "I wasn't gonna tell him about anything that had to deal with the dragons. There's no way in hell they would act friendly towards him or his army. The dragons wouldn't hesitate to wipe them out if they felt threatened enough. Enji hadn't assaulted the dragons in over twenty years and he wasn't going to make that mistake again, not without an ace up his sleeve which is what he probably wanted me for.." Bakugou paused and clenched his eyes shut. "I told him that there was no way I'd ever give him or anyone any information about the dragons or how I was able to live with them. My answer enraged him and he was gonna throw me in a dungeon for not giving him what he wanted. Kirishima was waiting outside for me at the time and he sensed my distress through our bond. He charged in using his strength and magic and then shifted forms within the massive throne room..."

"Hmm... I don't recall any of this happening... If this happened five years ago then I should know about it," Shouto mumbled while staring down at the table. "I remember I wasn't allowed in the throne room for awhile due to renovations... But my father never spoke to me about any of this..."

"Tch. Not surprising. I don't know much about that bastard but what I do know is that he doesn't give up easily. He seems to have a bigger ego than I do... Enji saw how Kirishima listened to me and I could tell he wanted them even more. We got out of there as fast as we could by plowing through the soldiers and running out the door before taking off in the courtyard."

"So that was your first encounter with Enji," Momo said, "then, what happened on the other two occasions?"

"The next two were more or less the same. The second time he met me in town during the festival and tried to get me to join him and of course I turned that shit down and took off again. The last time he and his army ventured to my mountain... They made it close enough that if I wasn't there to talk, the dragons would have wiped them out easily. Me and Kiri, along with a few others went down to the base of the mountain where they were at. I had the dragons surround them in a ring of fire so they would feel helpless. I spoke with Enji and was determined to make him never come back.."

"Wh-what did you say..?"

Bakugou sighed with a small grin. "I remained on top of Kiri in his true form. I ordered the other dragons to stand their ground and ready themselves to attack unless the King and his soldiers agreed to leave and never come back. I focused down on Enji and told him that this would be the last time he would speak to me about this and that he will never get his hands on my dragons, and that they had no intention of listening to a tyrant like him any way... I could tell he didn't want to give up on it so I told him as long as he leaves us be he won't have to worry about any attacks starting back up again. The dragons are at peace now thanks to me and if he wants to keep that peace then he needs to leave. And with that, he left. I haven't seen him since."

"So then all these rumors about you aren't true," Kaminari stated. "I mean, you only took down Kirishima... You didn't defeat them you just made friends with them."

Bakugou rolled his eyes and grinned. "Yeah, but they're only friendly with me. They trust me and I'm not going to betray that by telling people the truth that they're not complete monsters," he replied. "They want to be left alone by humans. For the longest time humans and dragons have been enemies and they finally reached the point where humans won't fuck with them anymore. I'm not gonna risk anyone like Enji getting close to them only to fuck them over."

"That makes sense," Uraraka replied.

"And the title Dragon Warrior, how did you get that exactly?" Jirou questioned.

Bakugou shrugged his shoulders and gave a mildly pained expression as he shifted his weight in his chair. "Dunno. I didn't come up with it. I think it's just something that everyone just started comin' up with when they heard I fought against them and won..."

"So then, if you've supposedly fought them and won and they're still revered at deadly creatures, how do people not know that you're not their leader?" Shouto asked.

Bakugou smirked as he looked to the Prince. "No one is ever gonna go to the mountain and ask for confirmation. They're only okay with me. The only logical thing I could come up with to keep people away is by saying that I conquered them and can control them. Sure it's basically a lie but at least there's peace now," Bakugou replied. "And Kirishima being my familiar and doing what I tell him while in town helps too. They can see that he listens to me without hesitation due to the trust we have on each other and our unbreakable bond we achieved."

Kirishima grinned and wiped the meat and juices from his mouth using the back of his hand. "Yup! I couldn't betray ya if I tried!" he beamed, his smile growing larger and brighter.

Bakugou ignored his companion and focused back on Shouto. "So, that all good enough of an answer for ya?"

Shouto locked eyes with the Warrior. He nodded and picked up his mug, taking a sip and focusing back on him. "Yeah. I feel like I can understand it all alot more now, and why my father never spoke to me about any of this.. Thank you for telling me, Bakugou."

"Tch. I only told ya because of our wager," he replied as he rubbed his nose lightly. He could feel the potion beginning to take affect. "I'd still have preferred it if I'd won," he smirked while looking towards Momo and Uraraka.

Shouto glared at him, but Momo clenched her hand around his and made him wince. "It's in the past now Shouto, just let it go," she quietly told him.

His glare subsided as she spoke to him. "Yeah fine.. If you say so," he replied. "Well then," he said grabbing his mug and holding it up, "let's drink."

The festival was still going on throughout the town. The townspeople were loud and drunk, galavanting around and having a joyous time as they celebrated peace from the dragons thanks to the Dragon Warrior.

As the town was having their festival, Twice and Toga had made their way back to their hideout. The sun was just starting to lower and the sky was fading from blue to an array of vibrant colors that mixed in the most perfect and beautiful way. The two villains walked down the dark narrow alley to the backside of the bar, entering through the eerie door.

Toga entered first and Twice followed close behind, shutting and locking the door with heavy locks. They walked through the dark building, the only light came from a small fire in the room at the end of the hall. They entered the room and saw Dabi standing before three men.

Dabi turned his head and looked at his companions. "Thought you two would be gone longer," he stated in his usual calm, cold tone of voice.

"Yeah but I collected something that I need to store," Toga replied as she walked towards him. "Also, I picked you up something from the festival." She handed him a small box. It was warm and smelled like cinnamon.

Dabi nodded as his thank you. "Why don't you two go deal with whatever it is you need to do now. We'll be done soon. Do not disturb us," he told them, setting the box on the bar counter.

"Right! Sure thing boss. No way!"

Toga grabbed Twice and began to lead him out of the room. "We'll be down in the basement for awhile. Take your time," she said as they left.

Dabi turned his attention back to the three men standing in front of him. "So, where were we?" he questioned, looking from one man to the next.

The slender man with short dark hair scratched at the plague doctor mask that he was wearing. "I was just staring to explain the ritual that had peaked your interest," he replied.

"I think we're all pretty interested in that," the large blond man with a jagged scar over his eye who was standing beside him said.

"Yeah, so why don't you get on with it already Bird Beak," the blue haired man stated in an annoyed tone.

The man sighed and calmly began to speak. "Like I started to say, we all know that humans lack the natural ability to use magic on our own right? There's three known ways to gain the power of magic, one of which isn't pure like the others and two of the three are considered black magic.

Dabi tilted his head to the side slightly as he listened. "I'm aware of black magic. I tried my hand at it before when I got my hands on a grimoire and wound up doing this to myself," he said as he gestured to the burns that covered his body. "But if you've got a sure way to harness it, I'm all ears."

"Your way was the impure way. Trying to harness the mana around while you lack the true power of magic is dangerous.. I met a man named Sako and he taught me the ritual he used to gain pure magic power. There may be some drawbacks since our bodies aren't used to magic, but it'll be well worth it. I've seen his power in action and what he can do with it," he replied while staring at Dabi.

"A ritual? How long does it take to preform?" the blue haired man asked.

"The ritual itself shouldn't take long, but we need to gather some specific ingredients for it to be successful," he replied as he glanced to the other man. "I have the list of everything we'll need, but it'll probably take a week or two to track it all down."

Dabi nodded. "Sounds like that's our plan for the next little while. The wedding isn't until the end of the month. If we get on it we should meet the deadline," he said.

"So I take it you're accepting us into this plan of yours?" the large blond asked.

"Of course. You're all master criminals wanted by the Kingdom. I'm guessing you're all more than happy and willing to help take down the royals in charge. It's time for this country to experience a little chaos before the next rightful ruler takes his place," Dabi said with a smirk.

"Rightful ruler?" the scarred up blue haired man questioned.

"Once Enji is gone, next in line is little Shouto. But if he's no longer in the picture then the banished Prince will come to take his rightful place," he replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "My father banished me due to my curiosity in the dark arts and because I fucked up my appearance. Apparently my mindset and the way I look isn't sutible for a respected King."

"Well, when we preform the ritual I'm sure we can do something about that," the man in the mask stated. "In case I forgot to mention... This ritual will be the summoning of a strong demon that can grant us magic if we play our cards right."

"So it's not certain?" the large blond man questioned.

He shrugged in a nonchalant way. "I'd say about 95% chance of success. Nothing in this world is certain except for death. For now all we can do is gather what I need to preform the ceremony, and from there we just gotta make the deal."

"Right. Let's get on it then. No point in wasting any time," Dabi replied. "Remind me again of your guy's names..."

"My alias is Muscular. Never cared for my actual name."

"Just Shigaraki is fine for me."

"Chisaki."

Dabi nodded. "Dabi. But once I take the throne, Touya Todoroki."


	11. 11 What It Takes To Be King

The sun was now setting and the sky grew darker. Shouto and Momo both hopped over the wall at the back end of the castle, Momo landing without a problem and Shouto falling over and rolling as he landed. They looked around and didn't see anyone. Shouto got himself back to his feet and grinned, taking a step and stumbling a little before Momo caught him.

She put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the castle. "You really didn't need to drink that much and keep up with Bakugou," she told him with a slight laugh. "It's a good thing that your friend had those potions on her though. All those bruises and cuts are totally gone."

"I know.. Urar-raka is 'n exssellent alchm-chemist," he stammered, his words beginning to slur together.

"Great..." Momo sighed. "Just try not to talk if we run into Aizawa. I'd rather not try to explain how you got this drunk."

Shouto laughed. His face was flushed with color from all the alcohol he had consumed through the afternoon and evening. He tightened his hold around Momo and pulled her closer to him as they walked. She stumbled into him and he caught her in his strong arms, both of them stopping in the middle of the hallway.

She looked up at him and saw him grinning down at her. "Ya know, it suckssat we have dis tradition," he said, cupping her cheek with his hand. "I feelllike I could do it tunight."

Momo's face tinted a shade darker and she pushed him back a bit. "Easy now Shouto," she said as she grabbed his arm before he fell over from her push. "We'll be doing that soon enough. Just don't get this drunk at the wedding and we won't have any problems."

He set his arm around her shoulders as they continued to walk. "But if I don get drnk den I'llbe too nervous to to to do it!" he exclaimed.

"Shh. Shouto, not so loud. I want to get you to your room before anyone finds us," she hushed him. "And what do you mean by too nervous? You're fine with kissing me now."

Shouto sighed and leaned on her more as they reached the staircase. "Yer jusssso pretty and so nice and so amazzzing and so beautiful and so perfect and so-"

Momo pressed her finger to his lips, shutting him up. "What's your point Shouto?"

"You're jussso intiminidating that I don feel like I could measureup. Plus I wssn't even your firs kiss an I don't think I evn know how to do it... I mean I 'nderstand how itssupossed to be done but... I jis don wanna disippoint you."

Momo smiled at his reasoning. She couldn't help but laugh a little at how drunk and how honest he was. "You're worrying too much about this Shouto," she informed him. "It's something natural that all living beings do. It's no big deal really... If this is how you truly feel about it I'll make sure that you won't be feeling any pressure. I haven't done it either, but I feel like I probably have a better understanding of it than you do..."

They finally reached the third floor and Momo escorted Shouto to his room. She opened the door and lead him to his bed. Shouto dropped down on his back and let out a large sigh. He looked to Momo who was standing at the foot of his bed and untying his boots. Shouto laid back and let her assist him, knowing just how nonfunctional he was at the moment.

Once she got his boots off she looked down at him and saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing was relaxed. _He'll be fine in his clothes, but I need to take his sword off._

Momo leaned down and began to unbuckle his belt. She got it undone and then removed the belt and his sword from his waist. Shouto reached out and grabbed her hand before she could leave his side. He pulled her down onto his body. Momo dropped his sword on the floor and caught herself before she fully crashed into him.

Shouto wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a huge hug. "I luuuv you Momo," he said as he held her in his arms over top of his body.

Momo's face went red at the position he had put them in. She raised herself off of his chest a bit, enough to look him in his eyes. "I love you too Shouto, but you need to get some rest and sleep this off," she informed him.

Shouto rubbed his hands across her back as he gazed into her dark eyes. "Can you stay 'n res wit me? I'll miss you when you go."

Momo sighed with a smile present on her face. "I'll be right across the hall my love," she reminded him. "I'm here to stay this time. I'll see you in the morning."

"Really?"

"Yes really," she nodded. She leaned forward and kissed him. She tasted the mixture of all the different alcoholic beverages he had consumed. "Now get some rest. I love you."

Shouto smiled and let go of her. "I luv you too."

Momo cralwed off of him and headed for the door. She stopped when she reached the doorway and and glanced back. She saw that he had closed his eyes and passed out in place. "That man.." she muttered, her smile never fading.

She exited his room and quietly shut the door. She turned to head to her own room, but she came face to face with Aizawa. "Oh! Aizawa. How long have you been here?" she questioned.

"About a minute. We all missed you two at dinner. No one could find either of you anywhere. Care to explain?" he asked.

Momo shrugged and stepped past him. "I guess we just lost track of time. We spent the entire day together and purposely avoided all of you so you wouldn't disturb us," she replied. "Shouto's pretty worn out though and is asleep already."

"Mhm..." Aizawa hummed as he watched her open the door to her own room. "Anyway, you're both safe and accounted for so I guess that's what counts. You yourself seem fine, and I guess I can question the Prince tomorrow as to why he wreaks of alcohol."

Momo froze as she was shutting her door. "Oh... You can smell that can you..?"

"Yeah. It's not hard to miss. I understand that you're free to drink, but, he didn't try to take advantage of you in anyway in his current state, did he?"

Momo sighed and looked back at her guard. "No he didn't. I honestly doubt he would in any way whatsoever," she replied. "He told me that the idea of any of that makes him extremely nervous. He's barely at the point where he can kiss me with confidence."

Aizawa smirked and nodded. "If you say so. You know him better than I do. I'll leave you to the rest of your night. Good night, Princess."

"Good night Aizawa." Momo closed her door and went to get ready for bed.

Aizawa turned and looked to the Prince's room. I'll allow you your rest tonight. I won't press too hard with the alcohol given that the Princess vouches enough. We'll just see what your excuse is in the morning...

The next morning Momo sat in the massive dining hall eating her breakfast alone. She hadn't seen the King or Queen since her arrival, her finacé was still asleep in his chambers and the guards were doing their duty and standing by and on alert for anything. Momo sat quietly as she ate her meal, alone with her thoughts and just waiting for Shouto.

 _Maybe I'll go to the library and wait for him there. I'm sure he'll be awhile given on how much he and Bakugou drank last night,_ she thought with a small sigh. _That fight... It was amazing to see him in action. The other Prince's I've seen weild a sword only knew a few moves. They were nothing compared to Shouto..._

Momo finished eating her gourmet breakfast. One of the cooks came and gathered the dishes as she got up to leave. "Thank you for the food," she politely said to the man, giving him a respectful bow.

The man's eyes widened slightly and he smiled at the Princess's kindness. "You're welcome your Highness," he replied with an even bigger bow.

Momo grinned and left the dining hall. Aizawa had been standing at the doorway awaiting her to finish eating. He watched as she walked down the hall, headed for the library and he followed her. "So then, your plan for the day is to read?" he questioned.

"I'll be spending my time in the library for awhile. I have a feeling Shouto might be out for the morning," she replied.

Aizawa gave a slight smirk at her response. "Also, I talked with Mandalay yesterday after you went to bed," Aizawa began to say. "She informed me about the Prince's habits of leaving the castle grounds without telling anyone. Don't try to deny it. She saw you two leave and she saw you two come back."

"Oh..." Momo entered the library and looked around for the small lobby area. "So then... What are you planning on doing about it? Telling the King on us?"

"No. Apparently Mandalay hasn't had a problem with the Prince coming and going. She's a very capable person and I trust her judgment. I'm only letting this go based on everything she's told me and the fact that it was the festival yesterday," Aizawa sighed as he followed Momo down one of the aisles. "I just caution you to be careful. I know that the Prince has had more training than most, but I need to be sure you'll be safe with him if there isn't going to be any official protection around. Next time we could get you an escort into the town."

Momo stopped and pulled a book off of the shelf. "Shouto is definitely more than capable of protecting me. Take my word on that," she said as she found another book and then headed for the couch.

Aizawa watched her walk away. "If you say so," he simply answered. "I'll leave you to your reading then."

Momo glanced back and saw him walk away. "Good. Some alone time will be nice until Shouto wakes up," she quietly said to herself as she opened up a book.

Aizawa left the library and walked down the hall to make his rounds of the floor. As he stepped around the corner he spotted just the man he wished to talk to. "Your Highness," he called out in his usual tone, gaining the Prince's attention.

Shouto stopped and held his face as the sudden voice pierced through his head, giving him a splitting headache. "What is it? D'you know where Momo is? She didn't answer when I knocked on her door," he said through a pained expression he was trying to hide.

Aizawa approached him, his hands deep in his pockets and his always tired looking eyes locked on the Prince and looking him over. "The Princess' whereabouts are always known to me, except last night. Where did you two go? Not a single person could locate you last night and when I finally found the Princess leaving your room it smelled heavily of alcohol," Aizawa questioned.

Shouto figured that there was no way their presence wouldn't have gone unnoticed all day even if they were promised to be left alone. He rubbed his temple and soothed his headache just enough that it wasn't excruciating anymore. "I was showing Momo around and we ended up in the winery. We, or, I, ended up drinking too much of one of the bottles I had purchased while she was away. I was saving it for when she returned to me," he smoothly lied. "We hung out there for awhile because I knew no one would think to check for us there. Nothing vulgar happened between us, I can assure you that since I know you're going to ask already."

Aizawa gave a small smirk and a slight huff at how smoothly he lied. "Uh huh... So then, tell me, how was the festival yesterday?" he asked with a grin.

Shouto stared at him and by the smug look on his face he could tell he knew. He let out a sigh of defeat and rubbed the back of his head. "It was good..." he simply replied.

Aizawa gave a single nod, keeping his eyes locked on the Prince. "Mandalay has informed me about you sneaking out and you taking the Princess concerns me. She told me that she feels safe with you and that you can protect her, but I need to be made aware of where she goes. It's my duty to make sure she stays safe."

"I know. I apologize for taking her from the castle without telling anyone, but my father forbids me from leaving.. The festival was yesterday and it was my idea to sneak out so we could spend some time together," he half lied. "I didn't intend on getting drunk, and I promise none of what happened yesterday will happen again."

"I do trust you, but make sure you don't end up that out of it again. The Princess vouches for you and you have yet to show me any ill intentions and I'd like to keep it that way," Aizawa said, taking a step closer to the Prince. "And if I catch you lying to me again, I will keep constant surveillance on you both. Nothing will get past me."

Shouto nodded. "Trust me," he said as he walked past Aizawa, "I'm not drinking again until the wedding... And I promise we'll behave from here on out. Last night was just a special day."

"That's good to hear. Anyway, the Princess is in the library. I'll be checking in on you two later," he informed him before walking off.

Shouto held his head as he walked down the hall to the library. Man. _.. Keeping up with Bakugou is seriously taking a toll... I don't think I've ever drank that much,_ he thought, clenching his eyes shut and trying to ignore his hangover.

He entered the library, making his way to where Momo was at. He stopped as he spotted her sitting on the couch with her face buried in a book. A grin crossed his face as he laid his eyes on the back of her. Shouto began to approach her once more but he was stopped when someone set their hand on his shoulder.

"Your Highness." Shouto turned his head and saw Mandalay. "Your father is requesting to see you at once."

"My dad..?"

The King stood before an enormous map that was halfway painted across the wall in massive study. His piercing turquoise eyes scanned the half of the map as he heard a knock on the giant door behind him.

"Enter," he grumbled without turning to see who it was.

The door slowly opened andShouto stepped into the room, walking towards his father and stopping a few meters from him. "What did you want?" he asked giving an annoyed attitude due to his hangover.

Enji glanced back at his son and then focused back on the map. "How was your first day back with Yaoyorozu?" he questioned. "Nothing has changed right? You're still fully willing to marry her?"

Shouto rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Of course. I'm not backing out, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Good," Enji said with a grin, his back still to his son. "I never expected you to be so willing with this whole arrangement. You've always been so defiant and so unwilling to do as you're told," he said as he turned to face him. "You falling in love with the Princess is making this much easier than I had planned, and your eagerness to marry soon is quite ideal."

"Uh huh... So is this all you wanted to tell me? That you're what? Happy that I'm willing to get married. That I'm one step closer to becoming the next King?"

"I'm sure you're wondering about when you'll be crowned once you get married. Am I right?"

"Of course. Every time I've asked you before you said you'd tell me once I'm married..."

"And since this arrangement is going smoother than intended, I feel like I could give you an answer earlier than the wedding."

Shouto crossed his arms and stared at him. "And?"

"My reign is far from over. I still have no intention of giving up the crown until I'm no longer fit to rule," Enji stated. "Having you married is your first step. What you'll need to do next is learn more about commanding the army and learning how to properly rule. I need to instill proper ideals to you so you can understand what it takes to be King."

"What it takes to be King?" Shouto repeated back as he furrowed his brows. "I know what it takes to be a King. I've been watching you since I could walk, and in case you've forgotten you've been shoving your own ideals down my throat since then," he growled. "After what you made mom do to me I've taken it upon myself to learn all I can about being a proper King, one better than you'll ever be. With the way my grandfather ruled I don't understand how his son turned out to be such a power hungry tyrant!"

Enji glared at his son. He could see the anger surfacing in his eyes, giving him the rageful disappointed look he was too familiar with. "Times have changed since my father's time. Becoming a more stern ruler is what has expanded this Kingdom to what it is today. When your grandfather was King this Kingdom was only a fraction of what it is today Shouto," Enji growled. "The Endeavor Kingdom is the powerhouse of the land. We control the majority of everything on this continent and I have influence across the seas where your siblings rule."

"So then what was your plan with me marrying Momo? What's in it for you?" Shouto demanded with a harsh glower. "Because I'm guessing you chose her for a different purpose. I highly doubted that you had actually intended for me to like her let alone fall in love with her. What are _you_ gaining from this?!"

The corner of the King's mouth quirked up in a fierce grin. "The Creation Kingdom has but only the single heir. Their Kingdom will be absolved and absorbed into ours. We'll be gaining their ports, their mines, and all of their glorious resources for the creation of weapons, armor, and anything else we can craft," he informed his son.

Shouto grit his teeth. He dug his nails into his arms that were still crossing his chest. "And what of King and Queen Yaoyorozu? If their Kingdom is gone what becomes of Momo's parents?" he growled.

"The King and Queen have been granted the position of Lords to rule over that land for the time being, instilling my laws and gaining the trust of the people onto our side," Enji answered. "I'm not the monster you see me as boy. They'll still have power as nobles and will dictate my laws. I need to gain the trust of the Creation citizens and what better way than to have their previous rulers remain somewhat in power. I know they won't go against me, not when their daughter is now apart of _my_ family and they hold no real power or threat to me anymore."

Shouto felt his rage burning within his body. His head pounded with a scorching heat and vibrant throbbing. _This fucking bastard! Of course Momo was chosen for some other reason! Marrying her will cause her Kingdom to become nonexistent and my fathers to only grow in power, he growled in his mind as he stared his father down with a hatred. I love her with every fiber of my being.. I didn't know about any of this, but I should have anticipated it! This is just like him to have ulterior motives for the bride he chose for me. He was so fucking dead set on it being her that he didn't even tell me until the day she was coming to meet me..._

Enji smirked as he could see Shouto struggling with what action to take next. "With this new information, are you still planning on marrying her? Or are you going to defy me once more like the child you've been behaving as?" Enji questioned with a malicious grin and a piercing glare. "Are you ready to move forward and get one step closer to becoming King? What's your choice Shouto?"

Shouto clenched his eyes shut and flexed his muscles as he threw his fists to his sides. "I love Momo and she loves me. I don't ever plan on hurting her.. If King and Queen Yaoyorozu have agreed to these terms already then so be it..." he replied as he turned to storm out.

He stopped at the door and he turned his head back to take another look at his father. "Just so you're aware, you can teach me all you want about becoming King, but just remember that I've also been studying and learning from the history of the rulers before me. Not everything you teach me will stick. I will become the kind of King that I wish to be.. And that's not a power hungry one like you."

Enji watched as Shouto left the room without another word and not even a final glare his way. "Hmp," Enji huffed as he turned and looked back at the map on the wall. His eyes focused on the Creation Kingdom and scanned over all of their land that would soon be his. "You don't have to like the reality Shouto, but at least you're excepting the situation. Love can be a blinding and powerful tool."

Shouto stormed through the castle corridors, fuming at the conversation he just had with his father. _That fucking bastard King just using everyone like pawns in his quest for power! My mother! My brothers! My sister! The neighboring Kingdom! Me!_

"Aaaaaaaarrrrgggh!" Shouto punched his fist into the wall beside him, letting some of his frustrations out. His fist chipped and left small cracks in the wall as he held it in place. "Fucking dirtbag..." he grumbled.

He pulled his now pulsing and bruised fist from the wall and didn't bother to look at it as he continued slowly on his way. As he walked he felt a warm wetness dripping from his knuckle. He knew what it was and didn't care, he just wanted to see one person right now..

Shouto's slow steps echoed through the quiet library as he neared the couch. Momo heard someone approaching her and she turned her head, knowing it wasn't Aizawa. Her eyes widened and focused down at her fiancé's purple knuckle that was dripping blood.

"Shouto! What happened!?" she exclaimed as she rushed to her feet.

Shouto merely smiled softly at her concern as he reached the back of the couch. He rolled over the back and collapsed onto his back on top of the cushions. Momo came to his side and instantly went to check his hand that appeared to be broken.

She gently took his hand but he stopped her by taking hers in his own as he sat up. "Momo... You.. You know the kind of King my father is right?" he questioned, staring into her eyes.

Momo's look of concern faded and she nodded. "Unfortunately... I've heard rumors and stories of King Todoroki of the unbeatable Endeavor Kingdom," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

Shouto set his other hand over top of hers. "Promise me that you won't let me turn into a ruler like him. A _man_ like him..." he quietly requested, keeping his eyes down and focused on their hands. "I don't want the crown to change me like it did him... Using people, doing whatever it takes to get what he wants... Trying to become an all powerful force..."

Momo heard his voice crack and him beginning to choke up as she saw him holding back tears. Tears of pain from his hand or from his request.. She couldn't tell.

Momo set her other hand over Shouto's, lightly rubbing her soft fingers over his knuckles. "Shouto, you aren't a man like your father. You learn from his mistakes. You see things from a different perspective. You have a better connection with the people than he does already and you're still only a Prince," she gently told him. "You don't need me to help you with that, but I promise you that I will anyway.. I want your mind to be at ease my love. You'll never become what he wants.." she warmly told him as she wrapped her arms around him.

A single tear ran down his cheek as he wrapped his trembling arms around her, embracing her and never wanting to let her go. "This marriage... Are you aware what's going to happen to your homeland if we go through with it?" he quietly questioned.

There was a brief silence. "Yes... My mother told me while I was at the castle..."

"...And...?"

"I don't like what'll happen.. We're playing right into Enji's hands, but," she pulled back so she could look him in his eyes, "I'm in love with you Shouto and I want to be with you forever." She reached up and softly cupped his left cheek in her palm, running her thumb beneath his scar. "Together we can get through anything."

Shouto cracked the smallest smile. He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and feeling calm and at home in her presence. "We can.. I guess this was a fated arrangement.."


	12. 12 Almost Time

The weeks passed by slowly and the wedding that no one in the entire Endeavor Kingdom thought would take place for years was quickly approaching. Shouto still had his hatred towards his father and all that he had done to not only him and his family over the years, but the continent as well. The Prince had made a decision to put his anger and rage about his father's true intentions with his marriage aside so that he could finally be taken under his wing to learn first hand how to rule the land.

Enji instructed Shouto about every little detail, teaching him with practical experience and knowledge on every aspect of leading and dictating their country. The King was ecstatic that his son was finally willing to be taught by him and learn first hand what it takes to rule. Shouto however still held his resentment, but he was smart enough to understand that he couldn't become a great King without the proper training and knowledge; something he would have put off for more years to come if he had not found his future Queen.

The Prince's days had passed by slowly. He assisted with delegating issues, moving the army to necessary places within the Kingdom along with learning proper tactics and overall leadership. Shouto had impressed his father since stepping up to his side. His book knowledge on most things had made things easier, but the King could see that he still had much to learn and was determined to make sure he drilled everything into his son's head so that the Kingdom would not change drastically once he stepped down.

Nearly four weeks had passed since Shouto had been working directly under his father with running the Kingdom. It was late at night and he was exhausted. The King never allowed him a moments break during the day except when they ate their meals, which was the only time he really got to see his fianceé. However, despite his tired state Shouto always went to her room first before collapsing into his own.

Without knocking he opened the door to Momo's room and entered, shutting it quietly behind him and walking over to her bed. Momo was awake, sitting on her bed reading a book by candlelight that was beside her bed. She looked up and watched as Shouto reached her bed and dropped face first onto the soft mattress, sinking into it and letting out a tired sigh.

Momo smiled and giggled quietly at her finacé and his near daily routine. She closed her book and reaching out to him. She threaded her fingers through his hair and felt him relax and lean into her touch. "Another long and rough day my future King?" she warmly questioned as she pulled her hand back.

A muffled groan escaped from the Prince and he lifted his face from the bed and propped himself up on his elbows. He scooted closer to her and rolled onto his back, laying beside her now with his head in her lap. He closed his tired eyes as Momo once again gently ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him and making him feel at ease.

"Yeah. The old man is trying to drill _everything_ into my head.. I'm pretty sure he's just trying to tire me out with all of this though," he replied, keeping his eyes shut. "I know for a fact that it doesn't take the entire day to do all of this stuff.."

"I am glad that you're putting your emotions aside so you can do this. I can imagine that it's rather difficult given your relationship, but it is needed.." she gently spoke, still running her fingers through his hair. "I do wish we had a little more time together though. These past few weeks we haven't had much time to see one another."

Shouto kept his eyes closed as he reached back and took her hand in his. He guided it to his lips and kissed it, parting his eyes open and gazing up at his Princess. "I know. It's annoying that he keeps me busy all day, but right now I don't want to fight with him about anything. I need to just learn everything I can from him," he mildly grumbled. "Watching from afar isn't an option now anymore. Not now that I've found my Queen," he spoke, staring up into her warm, loving eyes.

Momo couldn't help but smile at his statement. She leaned down and softly connected their lips in a warm sweet kiss. Shouto closed his eyes again, raising his hand to her cheek and savoring the sweet innocent kiss between them.

After a few seconds they parted and opened their eyes, gazing at one another. "As much as I want to stay I need to get to my room and get to bed. If I stay any longer Aizawa is gonna force me out again," Shouto said with a slight sigh.

The memory made Momo giggle, which in turn caused Shouto to roll his eyes as he sat up. "It wasn't funny," he scoffed as he situated himself so he was sitting beside her.

"No. No, I know it wasn't on your end," she replied, still smiling as she leaned against him, taking his arm and setting it around her. "But anyway, before you go, did your parents talk to you about the wedding plans yet?"

"Wedding plans? No, I don't think so," Shouto replied, scratching his head as he racked his tired mind about the subject. "My father hasn't mentioned the wedding very much, and my mother has been preoccupied with all that stuff so I haven't seen her much."

"Well since it's in three days your mother informed me this evening that she convinced your father to allow you a break," she told him, shifting her position so they were looking at each other. "He's allowing you a fortnight before getting back into it all."

Shouto raised both brows as he stared at her, almost not believing the news. "Really? Two whole weeks? That's pretty unbelievable," he replied, rubbing his neck and turning his attention away from her as his mind thought of his father actually doing something nice for him.

Momo ran her hand down his arm to his hand and entwined their fingers. "You should really thank both him and your mother."

"Mmmmgmm..." Shouto grumbled, shutting his eyes and then sighing. "I suppose you're right... Not something I'm looking forward to though. If I have a break from him I don't really want to talk to him unless I have to," he stated, opening his eyes and looking to Momo. "But I can suck it up since it's for you."

A smile spread across Momo's face. Shouto's cheeks tinted pink as he admired her happy state. "Thank you Shouto. I've thanked them both already and it'd be respectful for you to as well," she warmly said as she gave his hand a slight squeeze.

Shouto grinned and nodded his head. "I'll do it tomorrow," he replied, bringing the back of her hand to his lips, planting a kiss on it. "I do need to get going now.. As much as I don't want to..."

Momo gave a small sigh and nodded. "We only have three more days until I move into your room, plus we'll have time to be together starting tomorrow," she replied. "I know we haven't gotten to spend much time together since my arrival, but, things will be different starting tomorrow."

The Prince smiled and finally forced himself off of her bed, looking back at his Princess and wishing he didn't have to go back to his own room. "I'll see you in the morning then," he said, watching her come to the edge of the bed and sitting up on her knees, making herself at his height.

Shouto set his hands on her waist and Momo draped her arms around his neck. They brought their lips together, connecting them softly. Momo threaded her fingers through his hair as Shouto gently stroked his tongue against her lips. Momo parted her lips, deepening their gentle kiss. His grip on her tightened as he slid his tongue across hers. He pulled her body against his, wrapping his arms around her and beginning to get swept away with his urges and his longing for her.

Despite his more recent new intense feelings towards her, he was still nervous and innocent about nearly everything involving romance and love. He pulled back after a moment, separating their kiss that was becoming more and more passionate by the second. Shouto's breathing hitched in his throat as he looked to Momo's face, noting how flushed it was.

"I've.. I've gotta go now.."

"Yes you do."

Shouto stiffened at the monotone voice that spoke up from behind him. "Great..." he mumbled, barely loud enough for Momo to hear and laugh at him.

The Prince turned his head and dropped his hands from Momo's body as he focused on Aizawa. The Princess' personal guard stood leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and he merely glared at the Prince, eyeing the Princess' hands that were still around his neck.

"It's passed your curfew for your visitation rights to her Highness," Aizawa spoke with his glare shifting to Momo.

"Lighten up Eraser," Momo replied, rolling her eyes. "He was about to leave." Momo retracted her hands from Shouto's neck and brought them to his face, turning his head and kissing him one final time. "Good night Shouto. Sleep well," she quietly and sweetly said.

Shouto nodded, not forgetting about the man who was glaring daggers into his back. "Y-yeah... I'll see you in the morning," he nervously replied, glancing back behind him.

Momo released him and he took a step back. "I love you," Momo said before he could make his escape passed her guard.

Shouto reached out and took her hand and kissed it one last time. "I love you too. Sweet dreams my Princess," he said.

Aizawa remained focused on the Prince as he made his way out of the Princess' chambers. "Make sure you pay better attention to the time over the next three days your Highness," Aizawa said as Shouto passed him. "The rule is still in place up until the eve of the wedding, and even after that don't get carried away with anything. Just because you're going to be married doesn't mean my job ends."

Shouto opened his door across the hall with a silent sigh. "I know. I just hope you understand that I'm not messing around with anything. I truly do love her and I would never do anything to hurt her," he said, turning his head to look back at the man. "I'm just hoping it'll sink in sooner than later."

Aizawa watched as the Prince entered his own room and shut the door behind him. "Hmp. We'll let time tell," he muttered, turning his attention back to the Princess. "Do you have everything you require for the night?"

Momo nodded as she crawled back into bed. "Yes I'm fine. You may go now," she replied, picking her book back up and focusing on it.

Shouto shut his door and leaned against it, running his hand through his hair. _I wonder how long Aizawa is going to be keeping an eye on me like this.. Momo told me about what those other Princes did and how he has no trust in young royalty now..._

He shook his head and sighed once more. _Whatever... I know that I'll never do anything to her and so does Momo, and that's what matters._

The Prince stepped away from his door and walked across his large open room, headed for his personal bathroom. He stepped up to his tub and pulled a leaver on the wall, causing hot water to pour from a hidden source. The Prince began to strip his clothes as the tub filled with steaming hot water.

Once he dropped his clothing from his body, he stepped into the tub, reclining back, resting his arms on the edge and feeling his tense muscles relax from his long day with his father.

The tub filled up full before Shouto turned the leaver the other way, stopping the water. The room had become filled with steam and the Prince finally had some peace and quiet, alone with his thoughts.

 _I miss her already... At least starting tomorrow I get a break from the old man and can spend some actual time with her before the big day_ , he thought, shutting his eyes and reclining back more. _Three more days and she'll be in here with me.. She'll be my wife_..

Shouto chuckled slightly at the thought and at the past few months of his life. "Never actually thought I'd end up finding someone.. I couldn't ask for anyone better than Momo. She's my miracle."

* * *

The night sky was dark. The moon and stars were hidden behind the clouds. The large clocktower in the town square rang, echoing through the valley, signalling midnight. Within the shabby dirty bar, Dabi looked out the broken stained glass window, eyeing the dark street beyond. He stood there a moment, listening to the ringing of the clock as all twelve went off.

 _Only three more days until we execute the plan. Everything will change very soon_ , he thought as he turned his attention to the stairs before him.

The scarred man descended the creaky stairs, heading down into the basement of the bar where the others were all waiting for him. He reached the base of the rickety wooden steps and opened the large door that lead to the basement.

The door creaked open loudly and opened to a dark room, illuminated by blue flames. In the center of the room was a stone pedestal with a large stone bowl sitting atop it where the glowing hot fire crackled. Candles were spread across the tables, and mantles across the room as well, adding an extra sinister hue to thearea. Dabi's eyes scanned around the large, drafty, dank, open area, looking from person to person and seeing that everyone was present.

He shut the door behind himself and noticed their attentions all focus on him. "Nice of you to show up," Chisaki stated as he slid the edge of a knife's blade across his thumb. He held his bleeding thumb out to the fire and dripped it into the flames over a pile of unique items that were burning away within the bowl.

Dabi scoffed as he watched Chisaki hand the knife to Twice who was standing beside him. "Shut it Bird Beak, I was taking care of something," he replied, stepping in between Chisaki and Toga. "Anyway, how long is this ritual or whatever going to take?"

Chisaki watched as Twice sliced his thumb and copied what he had done before passing the knife along. "Once everyone adds their blood into the flames it'll be almost complete. I just have to recite the incantation," he informed Dabi while he wrapped his thumb in a cloth. "The blood is required for those who wish to make a deal. Had you come a moment later it would have been too late for you," he stated, scowling at the banished Prince.

Dabi returned the scowl as the knife made it's way around the circle to him. "I'm here now and that's what counts," he grumbled. He took the knife from Toga and sliced the pad of his thumb, dripping his blood into the fire.

Chisaki rolled his eyes and shook his head. He turned and reached back to a small table behind him and picked up a bone with carvings etched all over it. "Everyone take a step back," he said as he faced the flames. They all did as they were told just as Chisaki tossed the bone into the fire. "Surge ex inferis," he stated in a cold tone of voice.

The flames flickered, changing from blue to a blackish red. The heat intensified and caused everyone to take several steps back, shielding their faces from the blistering heat. The candles in the room all extinguished simultaneously, the only light source now coming from the eerie dark flames.

"You're sure about this, right!?" Shigaraki hissed to Chisaki as the fire swirled into a demonic vortex.

"Of course!" he replied, keeping his eyes locked onto the flames. The fire began to ooze a dense black smoke as their summoned demon began to take form. "It's here," he stated, watching as the smoke took shape. He looked up to the ceiling at a large red circle with a pentagram and markings. "Don't worry. The devil's trap will hold it," he assured everyone.

The black smoke began to take shape, gaining mass and shifting into a humanoid figure. The blackness faded into pale skin beneath fancy black clothing, a crop of dark hair with small horns protruding from it's head. It's eyes blinked and became a glowing yellow with slits for pupils. It's terrifying gaze drifted across those before it: Chisaki, Dabi, Toga, and Shigaraki. It then focused up at the ceiling, feeling the devil's trap.

It cracked its neck, rolling its shoulders and sliding its hands into its pockets as it focused back on the mortals. "A devil's trap. You lot came prepared," it hissed in a cold chilling raspy deep voice. "Which of you summoned me?"

Chisaki unclipped his mask and set it down on the table behind him. He stood facing the malicious being who was fiercely staring at him. "I was the one who summoned you," he spoke to the bone chilling creature.

The corner of it's mouth quirked up into a smirk, revealing several sharp teeth. "Well, you got me," it said, putting its hands up in a near mocking way. "What is it you want? What sort if contract are we making this fine evening?"

"Magic," he replied instantly.

It's brows raised and its smirk grew at his response. "Magic?" it repeated, sounding impressed by the request. "Magic, for all of you?" it questioned, looking from person to person. "That'll be quite the deal. What do you have to offer in return?"

"Five sacrifices a month for the next two years," Chisaki answered, his cold eyes staring back into the demon's. "From each of us."

The demon stroked its chin as it pondered the offer, it's terrifying gaze drifting back across to the others. "That's quite a lot of souls. Quite a lot of, murder. Given that you're requesting magic through a demon, I take it murder is right up your alley," it replied, as its eyes landed on Dabi.

Dabi's eyes narrowed slightly as they locked eyes. The demon smirked once more. "So is magic all _you_ want?" it questioned him.

Dabi crosses his arms over his chest, his glare shifting into a scowl. "Yeah? What's it matter?" he growled.

The demon stepped up to the edge of the devil's trap, getting as close to Dabi as it could. "Those burns across your body are from a failed attempt at black magic. It's clear as day to anyone who knows anything about magic," it replied maliciously.

"What of it?" Dabi growled back.

The demon chuckled in its throat, sliding its hands into it's pockets as it ran the tip of its tongue over its top teeth. "You're a flippant one, aren't you?" it laughed. "So, any interest in gaining your original appearance back?" it questioned. "If so, then I will require another, more, _personal_ request of _you_."

Dabi's glare remained cold and emotionless as he furrowed his brows slightly. "How personal?" he questioned.

"First tell me this," it spoke up, clapping its hands together and stepping back into the center of thetrap, "what are you lot planning to do with this magic you'll be obtaining? Obviously you're all a bunch of lowlives, otherwise you wouldn't have summoned me in the first place, let alone offer me the souls of others," it smirked.

Dabi exhaled as he uncrossed his arms and slid his hands into his pockets. "We need the extra fire power to take down the King and anyone else who will be getting in the way of removing him from power," he simply answered.

"The King eh? Quite the goal. Very insidious of you," it replied, grinning darkly at him. "And what has the great King done to deserve such hatred?" it mocked, still grinning evily.

"My father's time on the throne has come to an end. I will remove him from power with my own two hands and take my rightful place. It's my birthright as first born to be the next King," Dabi harshly spoke, his eyes burning with a passionate intensity.

"Oh I see now. Daddy issues huh?" the demon replied in a mocking tone and facial expression. It laughed once more then kept the large, creepy grin upon its face as its snake-like eyes scanned the others one last time, before landing falling upon the fallen Prince. "I have the perfect deal for you, your Highness.."

* * *

 **A/N: I've had this chapter basically written for 2 months and finally got around to editing it up " hahaha...**

 **Sorry for the wait lol...**

 **So... Yeah " hope ya liked it**


End file.
